Aquellos que controlan el fuego
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. El clan que muchos han calificado de maldito. Cuna de los ninjas más prodigiosos y de las más grandes amenazas, víctima de una sanguinaria limpieza. El camino de su perdición se tejió de sus historias. Conjunto de one shots. 23. Los Uchiha
1. Sasuke

Kaixo!

Bueno, mi primera incursión en fics de Naruto. Esto será un conjunto de one shots (o quizá alguno de dos) sobre los Uchiha, según entendi el abanico que es su símbolo hace la alución al título, que pueden controlar el fuego. Y bueno, ya que mi principal fuente de Naruto es el manga, si es que me meto con personajes/situaciones que han pasado en los últimos capítulos, pondré la advertencia al principio, señalando el spoiler y de que capítulo del manga mas o menos hablamos.

No tendrán ninguna secuencia cronológica, ni habrá shipping, así que todo apegado a lo que ha salido en el manga. Quizá retome algun otro personaje que no sea del clan, pero ya vendrá con el tiempo, además que (como es comprensible) el personaje puede repetirse. De momento. Uno de los personajes mas queridos/odiados.

* * *

**Aquel que dejó todo por venganza.**

_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno. _**Walter Scott**

La madera bajo sus pies parecía que era ya parte de su forma, la agilidad, el silencio, la capacidad de fusionarse con su entorno en orden de ser invisible y aumentar su letalidad. Él había trabajado, cada día tras esa fatídica noche se esforzó por obtener la fuerza que le permitiera cumplir el cometido jurado.

La venganza.

Y la muerte del ser odiado.

Que alguna vez fue el objeto de toda su admiración y el deseado ejemplo a seguir. Y las cosas habían cambiado, aquella persona seguía siendo quien le impulsaba como en aquellos ingenuos años de la niñez, pero ahora no era por el deseo de mostrarse digno de ser llamado su hermano o de que su padre le reconociera; no, ahora todo era diferente, ahora 'él' era el combustible de su sed de fuerza, la cara que le impulsaba más allá de sus límites y sus propios miedos.

Aquél que le hacía querer ser invencible.

Había buscado la máxima fuente del poder que pudiera darle posibilidades de confrontarle. Sus años de esfuerzo y privaciones le hicieron creer que era fuerte, pero le dejaron ver que era aún muy débil y la letalidad del chidori fue inútil, su hermano siempre estaba a un paso delante de él, no, no a un paso, si no a jornadas de camino.

Y entonces supo que su condición natural jamás le permitiría poder alcanzar su ansiada meta, requería de ayuda y la ayuda no estaba en Konoha. Ni en los ninjas con los que había crecido y había formado lazos, la cúspide que le haría alcanzar la fuerza suprema se hallaba más allá del mundo ordenado de las aldeas ocultas.

En la oscura clandestinidad del sannin renegado.

Y ahí estaba, en la casa que ocupó desde que quedó solo por las ensangrentadas manos de su hermano. Recorrió con la mirada todo a su alrededor, contaba con todas las comodidades físicas para llevar una buena vida, tenía la fama y el carisma para poder llegar a la cumbre de la pirámide de poder de Konoha, el respeto de cientos, el cariño de varios, la amistad profunda de otros…

Pero no importaba.

Nada de lo que ahí tenía le servía, nada le haría aplacar el fuego que cada día le consumía por dentro. Nada le daría la venganza que ansiaba. Y como había aprendido en la academia y en sus misiones. La protección del débil, el trabajo en equipo, la búsqueda del orden y la paz, la unión entre las aldeas… todo eso era lo importante en el mundo de las aldeas ocultas, la ambición personal no tenía cabida ahí.

Y por eso Sasuke Uchiha no pertenecía ahí.

Porque la ambición de venganza no era parte de los ideales de los rectos genin, chūnin y jōnin. Él estaba solo. Así como estuvo esa mañana cuando despertó en el hospital tras recorrer las calles repletas de los ensangrentados cuerpos. Y como ese día cuando se juró que habría de teñir sus manos con la sangre de Itachi, esa noche mientras guardaba algunas pertenencias en su mochila se afirmaba bien en la cabeza la decisión de abandonar ese lugar y seguir a Orochimaru.

En el fondo entendía las claras intenciones del hombre, pero a Sasuke no le importaba ser mera herramienta para otra ambición personal, si existía la posibilidad de ser más fuerte y superar a su hermano, no importaba. Porque la fuerza que se requería para vencer al prodigio de los Uchiha era una que pocos podían poseer, y si Orochimaru no pudo vencerlo, quizá en algún momento, con los años y el entrenamiento, podría ser aún más fuerte que el mismo sannin, y entonces, verían quien usaba a quien.

Pero todo a su paso. Ahora tenía que encontrarse con los ninjas del Sonido que le llevarían ante él.

Una mirada final a la fotografía que yacía cerca de su cabecera…

Y se aferró a su decisión.

Porque ya nada importaba.

Solo el poder y el camino decidido. Porque él era un vengador, y un vengador no puede convivir con los ideales de un ninja de Konoha.

Él estaba solo. Y él habría de matar a Itachi.

Le dio la espalda al gesto de satisfacción y alegre de Kakashi, la cara idiota de Naruto, la cara despreocupada y emocionada de Sakura… y a todo lo que había aprendido y conocido en su vida en Konoha. Todo quedaba atrás.

Apagó las luces. Caminó por las calles empedradas una última vez, ahora elegida la senda no habría nada porque voltear la vista. De pronto la vio, ahí parada frente a él con un gesto que pasó de la sorpresa a la desesperación al ver su equipaje, Sakura.

Algunas palabras tan inútiles como desesperadas, suplicando, ofreciendo, pidiendo, prometiendo, reclamando, cuestionando… pero lo que la kunoichi no sabía era que un Uchiha jamás se retracta de sus decisiones.

Y aunque jamás consideró sus ofrecimientos, no podía dejar de agradecerle el gesto.

Y se fue sin voltear la mirada, bajo la luna como último testigo de sus pasos en la ciudad que lo vio nacer, crecer y convertirse en quien habría de vengar a quienes perdió.

* * *

Saludos!


	2. Obito

**Spoiler. Caps. 239-244. La llamada 'Kakashi Gaiden'**

**Aquél que convirtió la desesperación en esperanza.**

_Si ayudo a una sola persona a tener esperanza, no habré vivido en vano. _**Martin Luther King**

El ninja llorón… su supuesto (y detestado) compañero de equipo le había colgado semejante nombre, por esa 'inexplicable' acción de sus ojos de derramar lágrimas en los momentos menos esperados, porque nada tenían que ver las sorpresivas y contradictorias sensaciones de miedo e inseguridad, no… quizá un efecto secundario de las gotas que tenía que usar para proteger sus ojos de la aspereza de la intemperie.

Por que habrían de ser su mayor orgullo. El problema es que no sabía cuando, pero para cuando el momento arribara él debería tenerlos en el mejor estado, para que el preciado sharingan despertara en ellos y pudieran ser su mayor arma, además de poder reclamar su lugar como parte de la elite a la que debía pertenecer por su mero apellido.

Porque Obito Uchiha sabía que debía ser superior que el desgraciado ninja de cabello blanco, Kakashi el prodigio que comandaba esa misión. Por que él era un Uchiha, y Kakashi, un desconocido con suerte, y para su desgracia esa misión en la que se hallaban se convertía en el debut de su aborrecido compañero como jōnin.

La primera fase de la misión casi había sido un soberano fracaso si no fuera por la intervención de su sensei que se lamentaba un tanto de la delegación de autoridad hacia Kakashi, pero también estaba seguro que llegado el momento, las cosas no se repetirían.

Se reveló una curiosa y convincente verdad, sobre las razones de Kakashi y su propio talento, por su sangre corría la misma que la del 'Colmillo Blanco de Konoha' y eso no era cualquier cosa, pero la infame fama quebrada por la traición y el vergonzoso final del suicidio también eran parte del cuadro. Las acciones de Kakashi hallaba una leve justificación, pero jamás esa irreverencia para insultarle y restarle importancia, Obito era un Uchiha.

El momento de la división llegó, Yondaime confió en su equipo, y él se embarcó en otro camino. Rin, Obito y Kakashi siguieron la ruta predispuesta, e iban bien pero cuando los ninjas de la piedra los emboscaron, la confianza de uno y otro tembló y Rin pagó el precio. Su kunoichi médica había sido tomada prisionera por el enemigo.

Había llegado el momento de la confrontación.

Uno clamaba por los sentimientos de unión.

El otro por la rectitud del respeto de las reglas.

Uno quería rescatar a la camarada apresada.

El otro cumplir la misión tal cual se las habían ordenado.

La compañera.

Las reglas.

Las visiones de la misión chocaron de frente. Obito y Kakashi clamaron lo que parecía ser lo más importante en ese momento. Uchiha quería velar por el bien de su compañera, Hatake por el cumplimiento de la misión.

Matar los sentimientos, cumplir la misión. Esa era la ley, de la herramienta llamada shinobi contra la idea de proteger al compañero, podía serse llamado basura, traidores y débiles, pero los que pensaban lo contrario eran aún peor. La decisión del 'Colmillo Blanco' era el mejor ejemplo. Y Obito consiguió sacudir la férrea máscara de Kakashi. Se separaron.

A la entrada de la cueva donde mantenían cautiva a Rin, Obito se convencía que podría con la promesa de salvar a Rin. El enemigo apareció detrás de él, tan repentino, tan sorpresivo… tan letal. Y con la misma velocidad del jōnin enemigo, salvándole la vida, el hijo del 'Colmillo Blanco de Konoha' mostró sus cualidades. Pero a la siguiente embestida, perdió un ojo en el acto.

Amenaza, miedo, inseguridad, la respiración agitada, las lágrimas picando los ojos, el enemigo invisible dispuesto a atacar por cualquier lado, Rin apresada, Kakashi sangrando, mas, mas… él no quería dejar morir a nadie. A nadie.

Los ojos, sus ojos había algo… nació. El orgullo del poderoso clan que velaba por la seguridad de Konoha. El sharingan. Y siendo algo innato en él, como si hubiera estado con él desde siempre, aquél ninja llorón despertó. Y consiguió repeler el ataque.

Fueron por Rin, otro ninja enemigo los enfrento. Kakashi y Obito mostraron su mejor combinación, consiguieron llegar a su compañera, ella estaba bien, Obito había conseguido su sharingan, Kakashi demostró ser un buen líder.

Pero.

Las cosas no tendrían el final de esperarse, eran épocas duras, de guerra entre los países… la Tercera Gran Guerra de los Ninjas. De días duros y muertes constantes, y esa misión no sería la excepción.

El techo, el piso, las paredes, sus corazones… todo se sacudió. En un intento desesperado el ninja enemigo aplicó su poder con el elemento. Una roca golpeando el ahora punto ciego de Kakashi… la inmovilidad que le siguió, la amenaza de morir aplastado, la entereza de Obito… el sacrificio.

Dar vida por vida.

Ojo por ojo.

Transformó esa desesperación y miedo en esperanza y valor. Y los infundió en sus compañeros. A cambio de su vida.

Esa dolorosa contradicción de la realización y la pérdida, donde todo lo que se ve satisfactorio se cae con la fragilidad con la que se pierde una vida.

Unas palabras, unas lágrimas, una aceptación y la mejor redención. De doble beneficio. Kakashi recuperó la vista, y Obito no murió del todo.

Por que aunque se perdió la vida de un talentoso Uchiha, nació una nueva leyenda. Gracias a las manos de Rin. La leyenda del Ninja Copia, Sharingan Kakashi. Desde el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi, Obito podría ver el futuro que no conoció, pero que forjó. Y que se tiñó de esperanza gracias a muchos héroes anónimos como él.


	3. Mikoto

**Aquella que controlaba tormentas**

_Si no podemos poner fin a nuestras diferencias, contribuyamos a que el mundo sea un lugar apto para ellas. _**John Fitzgerald Kennedy**

Allá en la casa del Jefe de la policía de Konoha se libraban batallas, no exactamente como las que uno podía imaginarse porque habitaban dos de los mejores miembros de dicha organización, uno era el jefe, el otro el portento más grandioso del clan siendo miembro del ANBU.

Dos fuerzas opuestas que en recientes épocas eran como polos idénticos y se repelían apenas se veían. Fugaku e Itachi representaban los dos bandos opuestos en esa casa, Sasuke algo así como la parte neutral, pero había una persona que permitía que la convivencia fuera posible, cuidaba que Itachi y Fugaku no se confrontaran y que Sasuke no se sintiera el ser invisible que creía era para su hermano y su padre.

Mikoto Uchiha, jonin de formación pero ama de casa y madre por elección. Ella parecía ser la más débil en la familia, no tenía la energía desbocada por mostrar quien era que poseía Sasuke, ni la gran influencia y suprema autoridad de Fugaku, así como el silente poderío que seguía a Itachi, ella era… la esposa de Fugaku, y la madre de Itachi y Sasuke.

Pero había algo mas. Ella tenía el control de las tensiones de casa.

Sasuke se despertó temprano, su primer fin de semana de descanso después de entrar a la academia. Cuando ella comenzaba a prepararse para el día se encontró con pequeño hijo lanzando kunais en el patio, ese niño no descansaba jamás. Lo saludó y Sasuke solamente le respondió con una sonrisa y un brazo agitándose para no perder la posición que había obtenido.

Preparó el desayuno familiar mientras leía las noticias del día, percatándose de lo que pasaba más allá de los muros del barrio Uchiha. Un poco de café, pan tostado y fruta. Su esposo entró bostezando mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, se dieron los buenos días y un beso, después de preguntar si Itachi había llegado y recibir una negativa como respuesta Fugaku se dispuso a comer.

Se dio cuenta que faltaba algo, preguntó por el mas pequeño. Y ella sonrió, usualmente no mostraba mucha atención por Sasuke cuando el niño estaba cerca, pero cuando lo sabía a la distancia salía a relucir su interés por saber de él. Mikoto le informó y llamó por él para desayunar.

Sasuke llegó corriendo envuelto en sudor, al ver a su padre en la mesa le saludo inclinando la cabeza y corrió a lavarse la cara, después se sentó con nerviosismo a su lado esperando que Fugaku le dijera algo, Mikoto se dio cuenta de que no hablaría.

-Sasuke ya es el primero de su clase en tan solo una semana en la academia.- Dijo casualmente.

Fugaku se asomó por encima de su taza de café, miró al niño inquisitivo, Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa tímida y Fugaku sonrió. Ella también lo hizo, al entender que el pequeño había recibido el impulso diario que necesitaba, Sasuke pidió permiso para retirarse después de ingerir su desayuno con urgencia.

Los esposos se quedaron en silencio una vez que el pequeño se retiró. –Deberías darle mas ánimos, le pesa mucho que lo compares tanto con Itachi, sabes que no son iguales.-

-No, no lo son.- Fugaku repitió mirando a la distancia.

-Pero Sasuke tiene sus cualidades, solamente te la pasas peleando con Itachi o comparando a Sasuke con él, Sasuke necesita también que demuestres que te interesas en él.-

-¿Y no lo estoy? Fui a su ceremonia de inauguración.-

Mikoto hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras extendía el periódico y le daba un pequeño golpe a su esposo –No te burles, sabes que hablo en serio.-

-Yo también, ¿a poco no estuve casi cuarenta minutos ahí?-

Mikoto levantó de nuevo el periódico, el gran jefe de la policía de Konoha se echó para atrás. –Ya, ya… trataré de estar más con él.-

Mikoto bajó su periódico, tomó su taza de té y sonrió cerrando los ojos. -¿Lo ves? Siempre se puede.- Ella se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Fugaku suspiró sorprendido de la habilidad de su esposa para conseguir lo que quisiera, aunque muchos creían que era débil él la recordaba perfectamente en sus misiones, era formidable. Sin duda aún con la falta de práctica apropiada, Mikoto no había perdido nada de sus habilidades.

Perdido en su pensamiento y recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba y se sentaba frente a él, cuando se dio cuenta del repentino movimiento que hizo el recién llegado al tomar su taza movió la cabeza rápidamente. -Itachi-

El aludido le dio una larga mirada pero no dijo nada y regresó a su té.

Se quedaron en silencio, Fugaku le daba penetrantes miradas a su hijo esperando que Itachi cediera y le hablara, pero el miembro del ANBU parecía que ni se daba cuenta, daba pequeños sorbos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el periódico que su mamá dejó en la mesa.

-¿Eres tú Itachi?- Mikoto preguntó al entrar a la cocina. Solamente lo saludó poniendo su mano en su hombro -¿quieres comer algo? Hay aún un poco de comida de ayer.-

-No, ya comí.- Dijo Itachi.

-Deberías aceptar aunque un poco por educación.- Espetó Fugaku.

Itachi bajó su taza y se puso de pie –No es descortesía evitar que la comida se desperdicie.-

Fugaku también se levantó –¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu madre te espera con comida en la casa? Aún así siempre dices lo mismo.-

Itachi le miró propiamente por primera vez, el mismo gesto en toda la fisonomía de Itachi… desprecio. -…- pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste esta vez? Hablé con nuestro contacto en el ANBU no hubo misiones.-

-Fue una de alta seguridad, solo yo y dos lo sabíamos.-

-¿De qué trataba?-

-No es tu jurisdicción, lo del ANBU al ANBU, no es de incumbencia de los perros de Konoha.-

Los ojos de Fugaku se tornaron sangre y se interpuso en el camino de su hijo mayor. –Te he dicho que no vuelvas a decir eso, somos la fuerza más grande de Konoha. No somos perros de nadie.-

-Pero si vivimos apartados de todos y obedecemos las órdenes del amo, ¿no?-

-No tergiverses las cosas o juro que…- Para este momento la discusión se había tornado peligrosamente calmada, los sharingan destellaban en los ojos de ambos.

Mikoto tuvo que actuar. –Iré por comestibles, Itachi llama a Sasuke para que vaya conmigo, Fugaku tú también vendrás. No quiero que sigan con eso enfrente de Sasuke, aquí nadie es jefe y nadie es ANBU, no lo repetiré.-

Fugaku se quedó tratando de reclamar pero Itachi ya se había ido, bufó y le demandó a su esposa. -¿Por qué haces eso? No entiendes que debemos mostrarle cómo debe de comportarse. Si sigue con esas ideas equivocadas va a terminar muy mal.-

Mikoto abría el refrigerador revisando lo que necesitaba. -¿Ideas equivocadas?- musitó.

Fugaku creyó no escuchar pero había entendido bien la cuestión de su esposa, miró por donde Itachi se había ido. –No deberías hablar así, parece que estás de su lado.-

Mikoto cerró la puerta. –Escucha, para mí Itachi está en lo correcto tanto como lo estás tú. Si me pongo en la posición de cada uno por supuesto que es verdad lo que creen, pero parece que ustedes no son capaces de aceptarlo así.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

La jonin levantó los ojos cansada de esa extraña obtusa actitud de su esposo. –Itachi sabe cosas que tú no, así como tú sabes cosas que él no. Él ve la mitad de la situación, tú la otra. Yo, al conocerlos puedo ver el panorama completo, y no estoy del lado de nadie.-

Sasuke entró corriendo y tomó la bolsa que su mamá le daba se adelantaba pero miró a Itachi que se volvía a sentar a la mesa. -¿No viene Itachi?-

-No, debe descansar estuvo fuera toda la noche.-

-Ya no salimos todos juntos.- Se quejó Sasuke mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose de su hermano.

Mikoto asintió mientras empujaba juguetonamente a su esposo para que se apresurara y le daba una mirada a Itachi. –No, ya no.-

Fue un cambio tan gradual que ella al principio no lo notó, pero cuando se dio cuenta Itachi ya no salía mas con ellos, Fugaku se enfrascaba mas en su trabajo, Sasuke parecía retraerse cada vez mas, las confrontaciones entre el primogénito y su esposo crecían en intensidad y periodicidad, Fugaku se veía más distante, Sasuke ya no sonreía tanto e Itachi, bueno… simplemente parecía haberse vuelto invisible.

Mikoto decidió que sería de tontos regresar las cosas a como eran antes, así que lo hizo lo más sabio. No permitiría que la situación se degradara mas, padre e hijo podrían ser tan distintos como quisieran mientras esas diferencias no alteraran el delicado balance de la casa, Sasuke podría intentar parecerse más y más a Itachi y llamar la atención de su padre, y en ella estaba que las tensiones no crecieran y que el pequeño fuera alimentado con el ánimo que necesitaba.

Ella tenía el control de la situación dentro de casa, aunque el peligro rondara y todo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos afuera mientras Mikoto lo mantuviera todo en su lugar la vida ahí podría seguir funcionando.

Lástima que no percibió que el mismo peligro venía desde adentro.


	4. Izuna

**Aquél que le dio una nueva luz al futuro.**

_Ojo por ojo, y el mundo acabará ciego_. **Mahatma Gandhi**

Había quedado ciego… la persona que había estado a su lado desde que tenía memoria, hombro con hombro, que derramó tanto sudor y tanta sangre como él... había perdido su más grande gloria. Su hermano estaba ciego.

Lo veía retorcerse desesperado en su cama, chocar y destruir todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación. Le desgarraba escuchar sus lamentos y gritos de frustración, incluso cuando salía de la casa buscando soluciones para él. Cualquier médico, cualquier conjuro, cualquier invento, todo lo que le hacía creer que podía darle una solución a su hermano, a su apoyo y guía.

Pero nada funcionaba. Se quiso hacer a la idea de que todo estaría bien, Madara encontraría resignación como rezaba la filosofía de paz interior, quizá alguna fuerza superior iluminaría el oscuro mundo de su hermano mayor y encontraría una opción para su estado, él siempre había sido fuerte y distinguido por su voluntad, un mundo sin luz no iba a ser el final de todo. Madara hallaría un modo de seguir.

Un día después de haberse quedado al fin dormido tras tres días seguidos de lanzar maldiciones a todos, Izuna descansaba cerca de la poza del jardín. Las hojas caían lentamente a su alrededor mientras el viento las llevaba a de un lado a otro.

Cuando consideró suficiente, dejó el entrenamiento y se sentó de nuevo viendo el jardín donde habían pasado años y años entrenando. Madara era el perfecto hermano mayor porque le animaba, le era reto pero también apoyo, era su punto de superación… al igual que su punto de partida. No había una gran diferencia entre ellos, ni de edad ni de capacidad. Ambos eran considerados prodigios y gracias al sacrificio compartido habían conseguido unir el conflictivo clan Uchiha.

-Izuna, Madara está más tranquilo ¿has pensado que pasará? Él ya no puede seguir al frente del clan, ¿no crees que ha llegado el momento de relevarlo?- preguntó Ikami, que había estado persiguiendo el poder como un perro hambriento.

Izuna veía para otro lado pero apenas la última palabra dejó la boca del hombre, él extendió su brazo sujetándolo por el cuello. Giró la cabeza con rapidez y le dio la mirada más larga y directa que Ikami jamás había sentido. De pronto su cuerpo se estremeció, sabía lo que venía: el Mangekyō Sharingan. La sangrienta joya de esos dos hermanos.

Baste decir que Ikami no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra sobre la sucesión de Madara, mas eso no impidió que Izuna se diera cuenta que los tumultos por la escalada del poder apenas comenzaban, suspiró cansado. Aunque compartían la fuerza, la habilidad y la capacidad, lo cierto era que Izuna poseía un espíritu menos agresivo que el de Madara.

Mientras Madara era el primero en saltar al campo de batalla y no chistaba en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para subir mas y mas en la escalera de mando, Izuna prefería mantenerse un poco atrás, sí, entrenar y ser el más fuerte pero no poseía la insaciable sed de control de su hermano.

Sentado ahí y mirando el jardín recordó un día en específico después de su agotador entrenamiento. Se habían recostado disfrutando de la brisa que el viento les llevaba al pasar por la poza, era la perfecta definición de paz y tranquilidad.

No parecía haber algo que los perturbara.

-¿Sabes? Hoy decidí algo, creo que podré conseguirlo.- Escuchó a Madara decir.

Izuna sonrió. -¿Sí? ¿Qué es?-

Madara levantó ambos brazos y sentenció. –Haré que todo el clan se una. Voy a ser el que una a los Uchiha y nos convierta en la fuerza más grande que jamás se haya conocido.-

Izuna rió un poco y miró a su hermano. –Si, seguro que si.- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo aunque en el fondo sabía que sin duda habría de conseguirlo.

-Lo verás, mientras me apoyes seremos capaces de conseguirlo.-

-¿Apoyarte?-

-Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?-

-Bueno si, pero…-

-…ya lo verás le daré una nueva luz a todo el mundo.- Madara dijo sin dejar que Izuna acabara.

El hermano menor ya no trató de volver a hablar, simplemente miró a su hermano con ese gesto de decisión. Apenas dos meses después ambos descubrirían su Mangekyō Sharingan.

-¿Izuna? ¿Izuna? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Izuna?- la voz de su hermano sacó a Izuna de sus recuerdos y corrió dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó entrando y sujetándolo por los hombros.

Madara se quedó un rato quieto, parecía que lo miraba y de pronto se soltó de él y lo lanzó lejos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? Qué estoy ciego ¡que todo se acabó!-

Izuna se alejó y miró de nuevo el desplante de desesperación de su hermano. Ya no quiso intentar conciliar con él, se sentó en un extremo a esperar que se tranquilizara.

Pasaron las horas y Madara no hallaba consuelo.

Izuna no creía a lo que había quedado reducido su hermano. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se puso de pie acercándose a él. –Encontré una solución.- Dijo haciendo que Madara se detuviera de pronto y le 'miró'. Izuna tomó sus manos y las colocó en su cara. –Aquí está tu nueva luz.-

Madara se soltó y retrocedió sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de su hermano. –Que dices, no digas tonterías.-

-Creo en ti…-

Y nació el Mangekyō Sharingan Inmortal, el poder combinado de los dos hermanos y lo que le dio la oportunidad a Madara de convertir su sueño en realidad. Nadie más discutió su poder… nació la leyenda por el sacrificio voluntario de los ojos de Izuna.

Mas esa fue la versión de Madara.

Porque existía la otra, donde Izuna fue sacrificado por la ambición de Madara y que abrió la puerta a la carrera de sangre de los Uchiha por poder prolongar su Mangekyō Sharingan, a veces funcionaba, a veces no. Aquí Izuna murió en las manos de su hermano y no en esa terrible batalla como Madara manejó. Tal cual Itachi dijo 'ése era el único lazo entre los hermanos Uchiha.' Arrancarle los ojos al más débil.

Como fuera.

Sin importar como fue que los ojos de Izuna terminaron en Madara, en efecto, dio una nueva luz al futuro… aunque no precisamente de esperanza y unión, la oscuridad que Itachi vio en la fuerza de Madara Uchiha… fue lo único que esos dos ojos pródigos consiguieron.

* * *

Mi idea era hablar de Madara pero es un personaje en verdad complicado (considerando que no quiero extenderme tanto) y recordando (y releyendo) esa parte de la revelación de Madara, creo que Izuna era un personaje más sencillo pero ya andoo trabajando en el de este sujeto.

Ikusi arte!


	5. Itachi

Ok para esto y como considerarlo como **spoiler**. Doy por hecho lo que Madara le dice a Sasuke entre los capítulos 395-404 no creo que todo sea tal cual lo cuenta, digo, ya se ha visto que se han dado distintas verdades-mentiras en la historia que siento que hay algo tocido ahí pero hasta que no pase, insisto... aquí es como dar por hecho lo que Madara dice con respecto a Itachi.

**Aquel que colocó su vida en las manos de los muertos.**

_"¡Resignación! Qué triste palabra y sin embargo es el único refugio que queda."_ **Ludwin Borne**

Aún no llega el arrepentimiento a su cabeza, fue su decisión, era lo que debía hacer… esa fue la elección. De dos males eliminar el más grande. Aunque la sangre jamás se lavará, aunque quebrará la mitad de lo que ha forjado su vida… aunque… aunque… ¿meditar las razones por las que se asesina? No. Un ninja no hace eso. Un ninja deja a un lado el corazón, a veces hasta la razón pues es la misión la única que tiene que llenarle.

De hecho, el arrepentimiento jamás debe llegar pues sería retractarse de lo que hoy se hace, y si de antemano se sabe que habrá de arrepentirse ¿para qué hacerlo? No, él no es así. Debe hacerse a la idea. Debe entenderlo y aceptarlo, no se arrepentirá de lo que hoy hace, a modo de penitencia por dicho acto.

Está sobre la barrera que delimita el barrio del clan del resto de la aldea. Mira despectivamente todo a lo que se ha reducido el glorioso apellido siendo relegado como bestias rabiosas. Medianamente cierto, hay que aceptarlo: son peligrosos. Y esta noche, eso habrá de acabar. Si para los líderes de la aldea, los Uchiha son perros; ante cualquier crimen (o intento de) 'a los hombres se les encarcela, a los perros se les mata' dice uno de los ancianos.

Y la muerte habrá de ser.

Las calles están aún habitadas, no es muy tarde, poco tiempo después del ocaso, el barrio vive… pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Ictachi-san! ¿tan temprano hoy? Parece que no te he visto en siglos.- Exclama la vieja Uruchi al verlo aparecer casi de la nada.

Así termina la conversación, le sigue su esposo. La gente que ronda la calle al principio parece no razonar lo que pasa pero cuando los muertos comienzan a aparecer a su paso, parecen entender y la conmoción no se deja esperar, al igual que la respuesta. Hay una batalla, todos contra uno, pero no pueden contra ese uno.

Armas, sangre, cadáveres comienzan a ser los únicos habitantes del barrio Uchiha, el cielo se ha oscurecido por completo y lo único que se oye son los ruidos de una noche sin personas, todas han sido muertas fulminantemente… al menos eso si puede hacerlo, han de morir pero no necesariamente deben sufrir.

Ve caras conocidas que fueron amigos, familia, maestros, gente que admirar y que le admiraban, que él quiso y que le quisieron. Ya no mas. Ahora sólo son los sacrificios necesarios para ese bien mayor. Para que la paz que él quiere pueda ser posible, no puede existir un equilibrio entre dos grandes fuerzas, una debe someterse a otra.

Pero un Uchiha no se doblega.

Sólo se inclina por su objetivo mayor. Él se convirtió en la mano asesina de los líderes de la aldea pero no dio nada sin recibir, y (él lo sabe) es por miedo que ellos no romperán el trato. Sigue su camino pactado con alguno de los tantos demonios que se han cruzado en su vida, dejando un rastro de rojo como los ojos con los que ve a todo aquel que ha matado hasta este momento. Justo después de matar a uno de los últimos escucha la presencia de alguien mas: Sasuke.

Quiere averiguarlo, se trepa a uno de los postes que dan a la entrada del barrio y lo ve claramente, algo en su interior se retuerce pero lo acalla. Tiene que acabar todo, jamás deja un trabajo a medias.

Sigue en lo que estaba, las casas lo van a cercando a la que fue la suya. Y entonces llega a ella. Todo está oscuro, las dos personas al interior son las últimas que quedan para culminar el mandato. A diferencia de antes, no se retira el calzado ya tampoco trata de hacer invisible su presencia, ellos saben que él está ahí. Quizá no sepan exactamente que lo hará pero no le cuesta razonar que ya se lo imaginaban.

Nunca fue normal.

Sonríe mentalmente al recordar como todos lo expresaban así, con una u otra intención. Para alabarlo por su capacidad, para burlarse por su actitud, para provocarlo por su aparente pasividad, para aclamarlo por el trabajo que creían hacía a favor de su clan… no le importó jamás nada, él siempre se ha sabido distinto. Y lo agradece y lo maldice.

Le ha permitido no cegarse ante los encantos de los que creen brindar paz. Pudo ver lo más oscuro de la guerra y lo más calmo de la paz. Sabe de extremos y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por velar esa paz, si no por los suyos cuando menos por esa aldea en la que juró servir…

Y que le pidió lo imposible.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano nos traicionarías, lo que no imaginé es que fuera de este modo.- Llama Fugaku con la decepción que se ha venido construyendo por años en él.

Itachi le mira enmascarando todo. No menciona nada, no responde al llamado de su madre que se ve aún más consciente, sin sorpresa. Sabe que Sasuke no ha de tardar, si quiere que el acto final de su teatro montado valga cada lágrima de sangre debe esperar. Su padre sigue exigiendo explicaciones que no llegarán.

La puerta se abre. Los pasos apresurados se van acercando, al final se corre la última puerta que separa al pequeño del hermano mayor. Y es justo cuando Itachi actúa. No le sorprende que ninguno de sus progenitores oponga siquiera la más mínima pelea, el gesto de Sasuke quebraría a cualquiera. Pero él no es cualquiera.

Y acabada la labor no queda otra más que irse. Abandonar lo que fue y tuvo. Se ha convertido en paria y traidor para todos los que no saben la verdad.

Pero antes.

Debe asegurar su propio deseo. Crear a quien habrá de redimirle, aquí si hay remordimiento por torcerle las cosas al único que no fue capaz de matar pero lo que se obtiene es más que lo que se sacrifica, quizá con el tiempo Sasuke lo entienda, quizá no, y no importa en el momento. Debe apresurarse.

Las palabras que le lanza al niño desesperado son las exactas para saber que Sasuke jamás cesará de acumular poder, de cazarlo y al final, matarlo.

Y está bien, así debe ser.

La relación que siempre ha existido entre los hermanos Uchiha, donde los conceptos de hermandad y solidaridad parecen estar completamente torcidos pero es lo más que Itachi puede hacer por él. Para protegerlo de las fuerzas que el pequeño ignora y que él se encargará de mantener lejos de él tanto como pueda.

Pues Itachi sabe que ha de morir, aún no está consciente del todo de que el uso del Mangekyō Sharingan le carcomerá la vida, pero sabe que su sentencia de muerte está firmada. Ha entregado todo lo que era a un grupo de cadáveres y son estos los que (a través de Sasuke) habrán de acabar con su llama vital.

El cielo retumba mientras relámpagos surcan las nubes, Sasuke ha caído víctima del superficial roce de los ojos de su hermano, el barrio al fin está tranquilo. Ya no hay más vida en él mas que la del pequeño que yace en el piso.

La lluvia poco a poco baña la aldea, Itachi levanta la cabeza cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que esa agua se lleve las lágrimas de su cara y la sangre de sus manos. Jamás desaparecerán pero al menos en ese único instante, quiere quitarse la sensación. Y se aleja sin volver la vista. Hizo lo que pudo para evitar que eso pasara pero aún siendo tan fuerte no puede controlar destinos. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba, consciente de que será un pecado que cargará hasta el final y que solo Sasuke podrá quitarle.

Su vida por todas las que tomó. Se oye justo.

El cielo comienza a clarear, el rocío matutino comienza a aparecer y la brisa fresca recorre el lugar, no hay ni una sola señal de que Itachi pasó por ahí.


	6. Fugaku

Aclaración. Sé que oirá algo durocon el título de bestias señalando a los personajes, pero lo quiero ver no como algo despectivo (aunque parece ser la regla) si no más como un calificativo de algo que no responde a las 'reglas' de civilización que a veces tantos problemas causan.

Gracias por sus lecturas/reviews!

**Aquel que crió bestias.**

_La bestia en mí está encerrada en una débil y endeble jaula._ **Johnny Cash**

Si había algo de que Fugaku Uchiha jamás pudo definir fue su familia. Por increíble que pareciera era como un mal dispersado con aquellos que elegían seguir el camino del shinobi.

Para aquellos Uchiha que seguían la vida de civiles podían tener una existencia pacífica y ciertamente gratificante, familias unidas que en nada se diferenciaban de las demás de Konoha; mientras que para esos otros era como un camino de nieblas.

La aparente maldición nacida con los hermanos Madara e Izuna era apenas el comienzo de la historia, le seguían las presiones de los padres para con los hijos y que esos pequeños Uchiha fueran perfilándose como los más sobresalientes dentro de los mejores, después obtener las mejores misiones siendo parte de la estructura de ninjas en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, siempre era un eterno batallar si se era un Uchiha, frente a las demás aldeas, con los demás clanes y al mismo interior del barrio.

Y eso era lo que confundía a Fugaku.

Veía a su hermano y la feliz vida con su esposa, él lo tachaba de holgazán aunque había llegado a envidiar (sin que nadie lo supiera) la sencillez de su vida. No misiones, no peligros, no responsabilidades, ni siquiera una familia… era el otro extremo a su propia vida en donde teniendo tan alto cargo y siendo padre de semejante portento, a veces parecía ser demasiado.

Cuando Sasuke era muy pequeño e Itachi comenzaba a dar sus primeras señales de sobresalir, Fugaku estaba más que empeñado en hacer que sus dos hijos fueran los primeros en todo, por eso no escatimó ni esfuerzos ni presiones para impulsar a sus dos vástagos.

Y fue justo cuando Itachi se volvió un ANBU y que se negó a entregar el informe completo de actividades que él y los demás le exigían para cumplir su función como conexión entre _ellos_ y Konoha que se preguntó si había hecho bien.

Mikoto sutilmente le presionaba por reconocer más y más a Sasuke, pero Fugaku simplemente no podía, porque lo que ella le pedía lo había hecho con Itachi y viendo los resultados, no quería una doble amenaza creciendo bajo su techo. Sin duda se daba cuenta que Itachi no era materia maleable y conforme la situación se hacía más y más turbulenta quería entender que había cometido un error con Itachi.

Cosa que no se repetiría con Sasuke. La cosa era que no sabía que más hacer, Fugaku hacía las cosas del modo en que le habían enseñado, tal cuál él había sido educado. Con los estímulos apenas necesarios para tener sentido de pertenencia con la familia, para infundir un apego inviolable con el clan, una lealtad que iba más allá de todo lo demás… incluso de su propia aldea.

Y si con Itachi había fallado, sin saber exactamente en donde residía el error; ¿qué le esperaba con Sasuke? Algo igual o aún peor… no, no era para tanto la diferencia entre los hermanos era parte de la sangre, simplemente bastaba ver a Fugaku y Teyaki, y darse cuenta de que iban por caminos casi opuestos, nunca había un par en donde fueran exactamente iguales…

Aunque Sasuke e Itachi sí se parecían en algo… Sasuke quería ser como Itachi, e Itachi era indefinible. ¿Qué podía hacer un padre con sus ideas encontradas?

Y así fue como inconscientemente Fugaku Uchiha repitió la triste historia que parecía suceder generación tras generación: el poder por encima de todo. La bestia que se anidaba en todo Uchiha, que veía la luz siendo ninja y que se quedaba dormida si no lo era. Podían ser criaturas pasivas (más no inofensivas) como Mikoto, despiadadas y hambrientas de poder como Madara… impredecibles como Itachi.

Su sangre las plantó en sus dos hijos, y Fugaku las ayudó a madurar inconscientemente con esa incesante comparación 'Sé como tu hermano' 'recuerda que eres su hermano' 'eres un Uchiha' 'somos la fuerza que vigila la paz' 'tienes un deber con tu clan' …'no esperaba más de mi hijo'

Y así como quien no quiere reconocer el producto de sus actos, Fugaku quiso darle la vuelta a la situación queriendo enmendar (o al menos tratar de no repetir) lo que hizo con Sasuke

'No sigas a tu hermano'

Y bueno, no es necesario aclarar que eso no ayudó a la confundida cabeza del pequeño que ya de por si se veía azorado por los roces entre su padre y su hermano mayor. Dicen que nadie enseña a ser padres. Quizá es cierto, pero Fugaku se iba al extremo… querer cambiar las bases que había sembrado en su hijo menor tras tantos años de reforzarlas con la esperanza de no crear dos errores.

Demasiado tarde para entenderlo.

La cadena de sucesos a partir de que Fugaku lo entendió impidieron la más mínima posibilidad de salvación para ellos, la sentencia de los Uchiha estaba firmada y habría de ser ejecutada. Aunque Fugaku tampoco estaba equivocado, sólo que no pudo darse cuenta del completo panorama que se presentaba más allá de las barreras que limitaban su barrio, de las fuerzas que no chistarían en matar a esa enorme bestia que había crecido con los Uchiha.

¿Quién puede culpar a quien hace lo único que sabe hacer?

Fugaku gestó las bestias interiores de sus hijos, trató de liberar la propia junto con los demás compañeros de su clan en su intento de retomar el poder, así como Madara lo hizo una vez en forma del kyuubi.

Y dicen que el perro ladra hasta que el amo decide callarlo.

Fugaku se dio cuenta a tiempo del potencial destructivo de Itachi, tarde pero lo hizo. Lo que jamás consideró fue que un ser aún más abrumador crecía en el interior de su hijo menor, que fue liberado por Itachi pero forjado por Fugaku.

Sasuke y su deseo de ser como su hermano mayor convertido en ansias asesinas. Y a cada uno lo llevaron a ir más allá de todo Uchiha conocido (con la excepción de Madara) y ser los más grandes representantes de la sangre que muchos temieron.

Viéndolo así, Fugaku Uchiha debería estar orgulloso. Su primogénito acabó con la amenaza más grande de Konoha, protegió a quien juró proteger, cumplió su deber; y su segundo hijo acabó con quien cegó al clan del Sharingan. Redimió la destrucción de su gente. También había cumplido su deber.

Después de todo, hermanos que se matan entre hermanos era casi la regla entre los Uchiha, quizá con Fugaku se brincó una generación pero sus hijos siguieron la tradición familiar.

No les falló a su sangre y su prole.

Había hecho bien.


	7. Madara

**Aquél que gestó la Revolución**

_En las revoluciones hay dos clases de personas; las que las hacen y las que se aprovechan de ellas. _**Napoleón Bonaparte**

Su persona era un misterio que nadie conocía, él se había encargado bien de dejar que sòlo aquellos que le servían supieran de su doble persona, un Akatsuki y un desplazado de Konoha, ése que quería que su clan fuera quien impartiera justicia y reglas.

Aquél que dieron por muerto.

Y que fue la fuerza motora de los más grandes sucesos, el ataque del kyubi en versión de Jiraiya, el choque frontal entre Senju y Uchiha que dio lugar al Valle del Final, la acción doblemente encubierta de Itachi, el diezmamiento del orgulloso clan Uchiha y, quien impulsó ese camino que Sasuke siguió.

Pero vayamos por partes, todo radica en una razón esencial que desata todo, por lo general los más grandes sucesos se originan por una persona que quiere un cambio, si esa persona es perseverante conseguirá algo, quizá no el objetivo fijado, pero si algo.

Madara lo hizo.

Hay maldad y bondad en todas las personas, igual que ambición personal y comunitaria. El problema de la situación es que tanto en él como en Hashirama, el líder de los Senju había una voluntad igual de fuerte, y ambos querían ser los que controlaran la fuerza suprema. El clan superior.

Fue entonces cuando se dio la primera fractura, el apoyo hacia Madara como cabeza de los Uchiha comenzó a mermar, al resto de sus seguidores le parecía conveniente la propuesta de los Senju para compartir el poder, pero ese genio no permaneció de brazos cruzados y aunque muchos lo dieron por muerto no se rindió.

Luchó y recurrió a la fuerza nacida de la fusión de ojos y la habilidad oculta de su sangre, el control de las bestias como el kyubi. Konoha no era la aldea que desearía proteger. La aldea oculta entre las hojas no era otra cosa que el cúmulo de todas las aberraciones, traiciones y odios que Madara había contemplado a lo largo de su vida. Liderados por Senju quienes veían desde arriba a los Uchiha.

No, eso no duraría por mucho.

Él se había probado una persona que sabía convencer y mover piezas importantes. Su poder de convencimiento no era siempre por la vía de la negociación, sino de la fuerza, ¿y qué cosa más poderosa que un bijū?… aún mejor, el bijū de las nueve colas.

Se dice (depende quien lo diga) que el demonio llegó por razones desconocidas o que un Uchiha lo atrajo, incluso que el mismísimo Madara lo liberó… lo que fuera, Madara Uchiha volvió a iniciar una nueva etapa para la tierra que ambicionaba.

Si no por tener el poder, entonces para acabar con quien lo detentaba. El clan más odiado, y el hermano de la persona con la que se enfrentó. Él no quería el poder fuese heredado, él quería que el más fuerte fuera el dirigente.

Pero falló.

Una y otra vez.

Aquella revolución, falló. La primera, la segunda, la tercera… pero no se rindió. Itachi muerto, Sasuke engañado, todo Akatsuki bajó su encanto… Madara, había trazado el camino para su siguiente intento.

Aunque por curioso que parezca, Madara no se había detenido a pensar que la semilla del cambio fue sembrada desde el principio. Él inició el camino de sangre de los Uchiha por el poder, por él fue que los Senju y los Uchiha se unieron… para estar en su contra, fue él el ejemplo a seguir de Fugaku y los demás mientras gestaban el golpe de estado, sin saberlo dio pie a los sucesos más importantes que formaron ese presente.

Madara sentía que aún no tenía lo que merecía, que no había cumplido su objetivo supremo… aún con ese sharingan compuesto dado por Izuna, aún siendo conocido como el Uchiha más poderoso. Aún con todo.

Parecía estar ciego a todo lo demás.

Madara Uchiha había abierto una puerta de cambio que aún no se cerraba. Una Revolución que él juraba aún ni comenzaba pero que en verdad, había iniciado desde que miró con disgusto la potencial tregua entre el clan rival y ellos mismos.

Aunque… parecía que las piezas se movían a sus deseos, siempre estaba esos dos factores que inconscientemente él mismo convocó. Naruto con el Kyuubi, y Sasuke con ese poder que aún no conocía límites.

* * *

Saludos!

Este quedó demasiado cortito y yo que pensé que sería un infierno tratar de retomar todo lo que Madara es... de hecho, sé que deberé acercarme de nuevo al personaje (al igual que a Itachi y Sasuke) porque son demasiado complejos como para dejarlo así.

Además se acaban los Uchiha explotables...

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews.


	8. Teyaki Uruchi

Con dedicatoria a **Haro kzoids** porque de su comentario salió media historia.

**Aquellos que consiguieron lo que parecía imposible.**

_Como no sabían que era imposible lo hicieron. _**Anónimo.**

Uchiha… sinónimo de poder, de fuerza, autoridad, fuego… sharingan. Uno de los clanes emblemáticos de la aldea de la hoja.

Las leyendas de sus integrantes corrían palmo a palmo las aldeas y los países.

No era noticia para nadie que los talentos hereditarios se notaban con mayor o menor fuerza de acuerdo a la rama de la familia de la que se provenía. Y tampoco era novedad que aquellos que no mostraban señal alguna de dicha cualidad eran señalados por todos, y era casi regla que aquellos pobres seres terminaban siendo poco menos que las ovejas negras, la burla de todos, y si acaso tenían el valor de seguir con vida, les deparaba una existencia de miseria.

El caso de Teyaki, hermano del jefe Fugaku. Desde niños su apacible naturaleza lo hizo objeto de crueles señalamientos y un desprecio que parecía no tenía ninguna cabida. Quizá no faltó quien le deparara una vida corta por la infamia de verse opacado ante el brillante Fugaku, que de inmediato comenzó a escalar posiciones en la policía, mientras que él… bueno, ni siquiera pudo graduarse de la academia.

Una vergüenza para la familia. El primogénito terminado en un chiste, superado por el menor… eran raros, mas no inexistentes los casos donde uno de los hermanos representaba una falla, aunque era regla que el menor era el eslabón débil.

¿Quién había oído de un primogénito que no servía?

Todo vislumbraba un futuro oscuro y miserable para el hermano mayor, puesto que al no mostrar cualidades para la batalla fue hecho a un lado y el objetivo de todas los desprecios.

Aún con todo Teyaki prosperó.

Ya nadie recordaba de donde vino Uruchi, una chica amable y apacible, con la misma aura relajada de Teyaki y (muchos no dudaron en asumir) la misma historia que él, quizá un fracaso mas. Los iguales se encuentran, solían decir.

Su matrimonio no tuvo nada que ver con las celebraciones que exigían tan rígido protocolo, más bien una sencilla ceremonia donde no hubo ni siquiera autoridad que se molestó en validar la unión, no importó, para esos dos bastaba declararse lo que sentían, si el sistema los había rechazado (y siendo que no guardaban rencor) no les molestaba que siguiera sin aceptarlos.

Las cosas no fueron amables tampoco esta vez, su pequeño negocio fue objeto de mil y un actos de vandalismo por parte de anónimos que los querían lejos, si un Uchiha fracasado era malo, dos eran una infamia, y si estaban juntos… ¿Qué podía esperarse? El inicio de la decadencia.

Los vecinos no los veían con buenos ojos, pocos eran los que devolvían el saludo amable de Teyaki mientras barría la calle, o la sonrisa espléndida de Uruchi al colocar sus productos de venta en la mesita donde comenzaron.

Sólo Mikoto y Fugaku parecían no rendirse con ellos, la esposa de Fugaku fue quien consiguió que Fugaku rompiera el dogma que sus mayores crearon en él: Teyaki no era tan malo. La joven pareja se acercaba a su pequeño puesto y entre risas de Mikoto y comentarios torpes de Fugaku fueron haciendo que la gente volteara poco a poco al humilde establecimiento, si el jefe de la policía de la aldea hacía sus compras ahí… no habría nada de malo si ellos lo hacían también.

¿No?

Tan gradual, tan apacible fue el cambio que los esposos que habían sido marcados por una aparente mala estrella, fueron prosperando.

Fue por decisión que no hubo hijos que les acompañaran en la vida. La historia que ellos habían vivido los hizo desear que no se repitiera, así que cuando Sasuke llegó, fue como un regalo no esperado. Ambos se deshacían en ánimos y mimos para el niño que parecía no recibir lo suficiente en casa. Con Itachi lo intentaron pero era tan rara su naturaleza que no volvieron a insistir una vez que el pequeño simplemente dijo no entender el por qué lo hacían.

Desde su tienda veían pasar cada cortejo fúnebre que teñía al barrio. Ninjas que caían en el campo de batalla, durante la guerra que les tocó vivir contemplaron como llegó el punto donde no se daban abasto con la sepultura de ellos. Acompañaban a las familias de los difuntos y proveían de todo lo necesario para la ceremonia mortuoria sin exigir nada a cambio. Era el único modo en que pudieron aportar algo a la estructura bélica de la aldea y a la fama guerrera de su clan.

Nadie los volvió a señalar.

Y su establecimiento se convirtió en el proveedor oficial del clan. Teyaki y Uruchi adquirieron fama y respeto, fueron bien recibidos y no hubo un solo dedo que se volviera a dirigir a ellos, no había sharingan en sus ojos, fuego viniendo de sus bocas, sorprendentes jutsus que parecían sacados de los más bizarros pergaminos.

Sólo eran un par de comerciantes, sin algún grado militar o una instrucción básica. Y eran tan respetados como algún oficial militar o queridos como la más linda kunoichi recién egresada de la academia.

Aquellas supuestas proféticas palabras que vislumbraban que sólo serían una burla para todos y que cargarían con un estigma que no podrían desaparecer, se habían quedado calladas y se perdieron con el paso de los años.

Había otros modos de ser reconocido siendo un Uchiha, aún sin seguir el camino de las armas. Lo que decían que no se podía, ellos lo pudieron.

* * *

Me disculpo por la tardanza pero se me había ido la emoción de la serie en general. Parcialmente por no saber exactamente de quien escribir, hay idea pero no hallaba como concretarlas (además me veo tentada a retomar algunos de los que ya hablé).

Según leí, de este matrimonio era una especie de herederos de la tienda que tenían, como hay mucho rumor loco de fans y, sinceramente, esta idea se adecuaba mejor. Me fui por este lado, si es el caso de que es cierto lo que se dice de ellos en otro lado... bueno, ficción ni que fuera a cambiar el orden del universo de Naruto sólo por darles un pasado distinto a este par.

Saludos y GRACIAS por sus comentarios.


	9. Shisui

Para** Kusubana Yoru** y **Claressa**... quizá sin esas ideas no hubiera pensado en Shisui.

* * *

**Aquél que conoció al desconocido.**

_¡Feliz el que ha llegado a conocer la causa de las cosas!_ **Virgilio.**

-¿Así que este es el modo en que acaban las cosas?- pregunta relajado mientras ve su propio reflejo en los ojos de Itachi.

-No, mi hermano. Es aquí donde comienzan.- Itachi le dice con ese gesto vacío que le ha visto últimamente mientras con un fugaz movimiento le arranca la vida.

Shisui siente un dolor repentino en todo su cuerpo, no sabe qué fue lo que el otro le hizo pero entiende que va morir, al fin lo entiende, ya lo sabía pero su mente no terminaba de comprenderlo. Mira por última vez al que fue su mejor amigo y casi hermano menor, por quien vio y a quien protegió en un tiempo pasado, pero que se vio obligado a vigilar con ojos avizores recientemente.

Mientras el cuerpo cae, los últimos pensamientos conscientes se remontan a aquellos tiempos de academia, donde un niño de los primeros niveles de pronto atendía a las mismas clases que él, alumno de pronto egreso.

Itachi Uchiha era su nombre, pertenecían al mismo clan y aunque no había un lazo directo de familiaridad consanguínea, Shisui halló una conexión con el chico. Los primeros días que él fue admitido al nivel superior, era como el bicho raro de la clase, todos lo veían con curiosidad y trataban de hacerle la vida imposible bajo la consigna que él 'no pertenecía ahí'.

Y en efecto, a Shisui no le costó entender que era verdad, Itachi no pertenecía ahí; pero no por las tontas razones de sus compañeros sino que había algo en él que lo hacía distinto a todos, un aura que le envolvía separándolo de todos los demás. Shisui era el talento de la clase, y lejos de verse confrontado por ese geniecillo de grados inferiores, lo vio como alguien similar.

-¿Shisui-sempai, podrías mostrarnos otra vez ese lanzamiento?- uno de los alumnos espectadores se acercaron a él con ojos emocionados en el entrenamiento que hacían en los patios de la academia.

Él los miró sin decir nada, y asintió sonriendo un poco mientras se colocaba y después de un brinco que parecería imposible lanzó shurikens a diestra y siniestra dando blancos perfectos en los objetivos. Los espectadores aplaudieron por el acto.

-Itachi lo intentará.- Una voz dijo entre ellos y ahora miraron al susodicho.

-Fallará,- alguien más comentó.

-No, él lo hará.- Shisui dijo seguro.

Y en efecto, lo hizo, pues no sólo igualó lo que el chico había hecho sino que el lanzamiento fue previo a un giro invertido, de modo que yendo hacia abajo el chico lanzó los shurikens… repitiendo el resultado.

No siguieron los aplausos como con Shisui, sino que un silencio apenas roto por susurros que hablaban de Itachi, quien al ver el resultado frunció un poco el ceño pues había fallado apenas por unos milímetros a uno de los objetivos, entrecerró los ojos y se alejó.

Shisui no se contuvo y fue tras él. –Espera, ¡oye! ¡ey!-

Itachi se detuvo y lo miró directamente sin decir una sola palabra. Shisui, ya algo habituado a esa fuerte personalidad del niño, le dio una botella con agua y movió la cabeza dándole a entender que caminaran. Itachi pareció aceptarlo.

A partir de ahí, día con día y año con año el curioso lazo que Shisui sintió con Itachi fue reforzándose, el niño extraño que lo había igualado y que en muchos aspectos lo había superado se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Visto desde afuera, dirían que no concebían una amistad así.

Shisui era de naturaleza casi tan parca como la de Itachi, aunque él tenía un poco más de palabras y viniendo de una rama menos elevada que la de Itachi, los ojos públicos no solían posarse mucho en él. Sin embargo eso no impidió que se forjara un nombre por sí solo, siendo compañero de misiones de Itachi eso le presentaba un reto mayúsculo… alguien que era su amigo pero también su reto.

'¿Y cómo es el chico raro?' le preguntaban continuamente, ya que después de todo, Itachi nunca hizo mucho por hacer gala de sus habilidades si no estaba en una misión, eso llevó a algunos a pensar que era mentira la fama que le seguía, quizá sólo se habían dispersado algunos rumores, y aquellos que las habían visto tampoco les bastaba, hasta llegaban a colocarle sobrenombres al muchacho.

Pacifista, débil, mentiroso, kunoichi frustrada…

Sólo Shisui sabía la razón de su contrastante personalidad: una letal presencia bajo una apacible calma. Pues también había vivido lo que Itachi, la parte más cruenta de la guerra, los muertos cayendo como moscas y los dirigentes lanzando órdenes como si de un juego de shogi se tratara, ahí Itachi decidió que no quería la batalla como parte de su vida.

Pero era un ninja, era un prodigio, era un Uchiha.

Imposible separarse del camino.

-¿Cómo es qué te llaman ahora?- Shisui le preguntó mientras le lanzaba una botella con agua, descansando de un entrenamiento bajo la sombra de una apacible arboleda.

-Ni siquiera se atreven a mirarme.- Itachi dijo abriéndola.

El mayor dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ahora que Itachi era parte de ANBU la distancia entre él y los demás se veía acrecentada, Shisui parecía ser el único capaz de entrar al mundo alterno en el que Itachi vivía, creía entender sus motivos y razones. Los años de convivencia y la confidencia que entre ambos existía le permitían entenderlo.

-Ni que te molestara tanto.- Comentó irónico Shisui recostándose.

-Así nadie presta atención.- Itachi se incorporó alejándose, -tengo un asunto que arreglar.- Shisui sólo lo vio irse.

No volvió a ser visto sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente, Itachi acudió al punto dónde solían reunirse ambos, en las afueras de la ciudad, a la orilla de donde el río se dividía. Shisui saludó pero Itachi no le contestó del modo habitual, él lo notó distinto un aura depresiva a su alrededor y un gesto que no pudo identificar, quiso entablar conversación de temas comunes y corrientes, nada; intentó con las novedades en la aldea, en el clan, en ANBU, sin éxito. Quizá cuestionarle sobre la misión que (Shisui asumió) había completado, o algunas órdenes…

Nada.

Esto inquietó a Shisui, siendo comisionado por los altos mandos del Clan, él aprovechaba el lazo con Itachi para conocer de los movimientos de éste después de las sospechas que se levantaron cuando el mismo Itachi dejó de reportarse con ellos. Al principio Shisui se negó pero conforme vio la importancia de Itachi para los planes del clan sintió que era su deber, se veían como hermanos y aunque no lo expresaran venía implícito el ver por el otro.

Nunca había sido problema obtener información de Itachi, había que admitir que en algunas ocasiones había recurrido al poder que sus ojos mantenían y que ni siquiera Itachi era capaz de repeler (o al menos jamás había mostrado intenciones de hacerlo); así que esta vez lo intentó.

Y falló.

Una y otra vez, Itachi se negaba a cooperar; aquí las cosas comenzaban a tornarse conflictivas, al fin Itachi le puso un alto.

-Esta vez no, no puedes saberlo.- Y se esfumó.

Shisui no se atrevió a decirles que no había conseguido nada, por un lado porque no quería que le relevaran de su encomienda y por otro… quería saber qué era lo que había visto mientras trataba de entrar a la cabeza de Itachi.

Vio a Itachi acudir a la reunión de esa noche, como era costumbre del hijo de Fugaku, se ubicaba en la parte trasera del salón y mientras cerraba los ojos parecía hacerse ajeno a todo. Se hablaron de planes y alianzas, nada novedoso pero era regla asistir. Una vez terminada la sesión, comenzaron a dispersarse, Itachi se quedaba en su lugar hasta que se había vaciado el lugar y al fin se retiraba, sólo Shisui esperaba por él.

Aunque esta vez, Itachi fue el primero en salir, y fue él quien esperó por Shisui. Cuando el mayor se acercó algo sorprendido por ese repentino cambio en los papeles, lo saludó no queriendo recordar lo que recién había pasado cuando no pudo obtener su información.

-Te diré todo. Encuéntrame en dos días a media noche en el puente del río Nakano, debo irme tengo una misión por cumplir.-

Shisui no pudo replicar, tan pronto como Itachi terminó su frase se fue. Se quedó pensando en lo que había sido dicho, no dudó que fuera verdad que Itachi le habría de decir todo pero era la primera vez que él expresaba abiertamente una especie de arrepentimiento por no haber sido lo suficientemente sincero con su amigo y parecía querer reparar el daño.

Shisui acudió al tiempo indicado, encontró a Itachi recargado en el barandal del puente mirando hacia la apacible corriente debajo de él, la luna creciente sobre ellos y un viento tranquilo alrededor. Cuando Itachi notó la presencia de su amigo se dio la vuelta, y con la mirada baja asintió un poco. Shisui no quiso animarse a hablar no queriendo mostrarse opresivo ante el impredecible Itachi.

Cuando Itachi finalmente le miró de frente, Shisui sintió un escalofrío; con sus ojos entrenados al fin pudo ser capaz de entrar a la mente de Itachi y saber las respuestas que éste le había negado. La monstruosidad que se ocultaba tras esos apáticos ojos lo sacudió, supo de la misión que le habían encomendado, de la planeación que él había hecho, de los tratos que gestó y… de lo que había planeado.

Itachi habló abiertamente y sin tapujos, todo lo que habría de hacer era lo necesario para poder llegar a la paz que tanto quería, Shisui entendía eso y sabía de los altos precios que se debían pagar, comprendió la aversión que el chico sentía por volverse marioneta de las autoridades que los Uchiha querían destronar, pero también entendió el punto de Itachi al saber que sólo acabando con los Uchiha se podía prevenir una nueva guerra.

El panorama se completó para Shisui, y supo el lugar que él tendría en lo que seguía a partir de la revelación de Itachi.

El camino para la evolución del sharingan de Itachi…

-¿Así que este es el modo en que acaban las cosas?-

Así acabaron para él, aunque debía saberse afortunado sirvió a un fin justo, su muerte fue más útil que las del resto de los Uchiha que habrían de perecer a manos de Itachi… además, entendió todo a diferencia del resto del clan que morirían sin ver más allá que la mitad de su panorama coartado por la ambición. Y quizá lo mejor, al fin Itachi le expresaba cuanto significaba para él… su mejor amigo, lo sabía pero Shisui no lo había escuchado jamás.

Hasta el momento en que ese pequeño chico le nombró, 'hermano'.

Las cosas no acababan, apenas habrían de comenzar; mas Shisui fue privilegiado por ser el único en ese momento, en entenderlas por completo.

* * *

En cuanto a la habilidad de Shisui, de acuerdo al manga podía (dígamoslo así) manipular a las personas, y en cuanto ese poquito que le meti de que parecía leer la mente... bueno, las personas que pueden hacer que otras hagan lo que quieren es porque son capaces de entender sus modos y motivos. Así que este Shisui no es una especie de vidente sino... muy buen conocedor de la mente humana, hasta de Itachi.

¡Ah! al fin pude darle un sentido a Shisui, de hecho no había reparado mucho en él y gracias a los últimos capítulos del manga me fue un poco más sencillo. Digo, hablar de amistad entre Itachi y Shisui sonaba medio complicado y aunque era pues dígamoslo explotable, con esa parte me gustó más la forma en que se pudo hacer.

En fin.

Nos leemos!


	10. Kakashi

**Parte 2: Los que no son pero forman parte de.**

**El que no pudo ser maestro**

_El que acepta sufrir, sufrirá la mitad de la vida; el que no acepta sufrir, sufrirá durante su vida entera._ Confucio

El viento se pasea por el valle yendo de aquí a allá trayendo la brisa de la cascada que cae en un extremo. Las enormes figuras que se miran de frente son los únicos testigos de una batalla épica que modificó por completo el paisaje y fundó las bases actuales de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Como en aquella vez, Konoha se levantó de ataques de inmensa escala, justo en ese momento trata de reconstruirse tras el furioso ataque de Akatsuki en manos de Pain.

La mayoría de los habitantes están poniendo manos a la obra en levantar de nuevo su legendaria aldea, afortunadamente los muertos no lo fueron y existe una leve sensación de esperanza de que todo regresará a la normalidad; pero hay unos que no volverán a ser los mismos, uno de ellos es Kakashi.

Habiendo estado en las sombras de la muerte por un momento y tras haber hablado finalmente con su padre para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes le ha dejado pensando en lo que ha sido su vida.

Dicen que cuando uno va a morir ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos, sea cierto o no, el hecho de haber regresado de la muerte lo hizo reflexionar hondamente en sus aciertos y errores. Recuerda haberle ofrecido disculpas a Obito por no haber podido salvar a Rin, incluso que su padre se alegraba que lo hubiera perdonado, esa extraña experiencia le había permitido cerrar dos brechas que no lo dejaban en paz, Obito no lo odiaba y su padre podía salir del limbo en que lo encontró.

Había sido algo gratificante al final, pero no quedó en paz con todo. Aún había algo que tenía años sin poder sanar, una falla que quería revertir pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se veía mas y mas difícil de conseguir.

Su antiguo alumno Sasuke.

Ahí, sobre la cabeza de Senju, de frente a la colosal figura gemela del Uchiha retador, Kakashi piensa en ese otro que compartía el apellido y que creyó haber entendido en algún momento, años atrás. Se pregunta cómo es que va a saldar la falta a la promesa que se hizo.

Sonríe al recordar la imagen que aún mantiene enmarcada en su departamento, la foto que se tomaron a regañadientes dos de ellos. Sakura y Naruto han venido tomando el curso que él deseó para ellos, después de todo, es deber de un maestro guiar por el camino que mejor les vendrá a cada uno de sus alumnos. Y aunque él no hizo lo que podría llamarse sustancial en las actuales situaciones de cada uno, ya le han expresado ambos lo que aprendieron en una u otra misión y formó las bases de lo que son ahora.

Tiene que reconocerlo, está orgulloso de ellos.

Pero de ese otro con quien creyó hallar similitud no sabe que esperar. En aquellos tiempos Kakashi estaba más que informado del fantasma de la tragedia que había perseguido al chico Uchiha, de esa sensación de odio incontenible ante la injusticia de la que fue objeto, él mismo lo sintió alguna vez.

El deseo ardiente de la venganza.

Recuerda cuando decidió enseñarle el chidori, de cómo Naruto se exasperó y lo acusó de tener preferencia por Sasuke, Kakashi lo calmó diciéndole que no era cierto pero en el fondo había algo de eso, porque como le dijo a Gai, eran del mismo tipo. Kakashi sabía lo que era perder todo lo querido y tener que vivir con ello, al igual que Sasuke.

Lo impulsó y le dio lo que creyó podía ayudarle a encontrar una ruta mejor que aquella llena de abrojos que seguía: el cegado por deseo de venganza.

Se recuesta, la brisa viene de nuevo, le refresca la cara y la mente, cierra los ojos mientras el clamor de la cascada es tan atronador que no deja otro sonido venga a sus oídos.

Cuando lo conoció le causó un poco de risa la necedad de Sasuke al estar únicamente enfocado en ganar poder para matar a alguien… con tan solo doce años de edad el chico estaba encerrado en ese ciclo vicioso de ver sólo lo malo y tener como única meta el cumplimiento de su sanguinario deseo. Kakashi sabía que iba en serio pero confiaba que con el suficiente trato pudiera abrirle los ojos a lo que había más allá.

Y ciertamente se esforzó, lo animaba, lo retaba, lo impulsaba, le enseñó, lo guió, lo apoyó, no fue que un distante maestro que se limitó a mostrarle las bases 'teóricas' del camino del shinobi. Estableció lazos con él y sus demás alumnos.

Aquella tarde en que la fotografía fue tomada Sakura estaba que brincaba de felicidad cuando vio la cámara, Sasuke fue a sentarse en la roca más alejada y Naruto en el punto opuesto, Kakashi suspiró, siempre tan difícil todo con esos dos. Los llamó una y otra vez, 'no con él' era la misma cantaleta de los dos shinobis, Sakura trataba de convencer de un modo y otro a Sasuke, Naruto le exclamaba a la kunoichi que el amargado no era necesario, que saldría mejor si sólo eran ellos dos.

Kakashi estaba al borde de su punto de tolerancia, al fin, les puso un alto a todos. A cambio de que aceptaran tomarse la fotografía, invitaría dos días a Naruto al Ichikaru y dejaría que Sasuke eligiera la siguiente misión (en su rango claro estaba), a regañadientes aceptaron. No pudieron poner la misma sonrisa que Kakashi o Sakura, pero al menos estaban ahí.

Se sienta inclinándose al frente y estira los brazos hacia arriba. Ya es tiempo de regresar, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero estar ahí es tan plácido.

Inclina la cabeza un poco tratando de ver el fondo de la caída de agua, así fue todo. Él creyó que hablándole directamente como nunca lo había hecho conseguiría algo. Aquella vez en que Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron sobre el hospital, de cierto modo se dio cuenta del verdadero grado de la situación de Sasuke, la entendía pero como que creía que no era para tanto. El simple hecho de haber tratado de asesinar a su compañero lo hizo reaccionar, tenía que hacerlo entender.

No era conocimiento de todos la historia que había detrás de ese dinámico ninja Hatake Kakashi, de hecho a él mismo no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero ante Sasuke no le importó porque fue lo que le había permitido convertirse en lo que era.

Apreciar lo que tenía tras reparar en lo que había perdido.

'Sin duda no somos los más afortunados, pero tampoco somos los más desdichados…'

Había notado un cambio en Sasuke cuando terminó de hablar con él, por eso se animó a llevar a cabo la misión que tenía pendiente y dejar todo en las manos del destino que esperaba fuera benigno.

Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado, si hubiera insistido más, si hubiera esperado a que Sasuke diera una señal plena de entendimiento…

Si hubiera…

Pero no fue nada de eso, los cuatro del sonido llegaron, lo convencieron y se fueron… y de ahí a la fecha, las noticias del creciente poder de Sasuke, la incomprensible cadena de sucesos desde que Orochimaru aparentemente murió a manos del Uchiha… no fue sorpresa que su primer movimiento hubiese sido la caída de Itachi pero… ¿por qué Sasuke no regresaba?

Kakashi ya no es capaz de entender nada de su antiguo alumno, es un personaje casi desconocido para él… porque si las cosas ya se hubieran acabado, él ya habría regresado.

Quizá estaba perdido, quizá ya no tenía sentido pelear por él, hundido en su espiral de odio se convirtió en lo que más temió y ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Kakashi suspira, se incorpora y extiende nuevamente los brazos aspirando hondamente ante la energizante cascada bajo sus pies.

Aún hay algo ahí… quiere aferrarse al razonamiento que tuvo hace poco. Una pequeña esperanza casi perdida en ese mar de oscuridad, Sasuke no mató a Naruto aunque tuvo la oportunidad… tal vez aún quede una esperanza para él.

Como sea, Kakashi entiende que ya no depende de palabras comprensivas y situaciones de entendimiento, ni chantajes o jugarretas como en los viejos tiempos.

Es más, ni siquiera depende ya de él, lo que no pudo conseguir siendo su guía no lo conseguirá ahora que es un enemigo potencial en los ojos turbados de Sasuke.

Él le falló en el momento definitivo, pero quiere mantener la esperanza que algo habrá aún en la incomprensible mente del Uchiha sobreviviente.

Mira a la distancia en dirección de la aldea, hay mucho trabajo delante todavía, y está consciente de eso, se encamina hacia allá dejando sus ideas en paz por el momento pero no sabe que en cuanto llegue vendrá una nueva afrenta, el levantamiento de Danzo como Hokage, el ingreso de Sasuke como criminal de alta categoría… todo al final, los traerá de nuevo al mismo camino.

* * *

Ok, me tardé bastante porque no sabía cómo seguirle. Con eso de que en efecto se acabaron los Uchiha con los cuales hacer una historia medio decente... y aún no medito si repetir; me voy por una especie de 'Segundo Arco' y éste va de personaje relacionados directamente con los Uchiha. Serán (hasta donde lo tengo planeado) cinco, quizá menos dudo aumentarle así que después ya veré que hago.

Mientras, este personaje me dio esa impresión que busca esa conexión con Sasuke en la parte antes de que los 'Cuatro del Sonido' aparecieran frente a él, en la plática con tiene con Sasuke (de donde saqué la frasesita esa) .

En fin, a ver que les parece.

Mis saludos!


	11. Naruto

**El que fue el mejor amigo**

_Él es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, _

_mi confidente y el que me traiciona, _

_el que me apoya y el que de mí depende;_

_ y lo más espantoso de todo:_

_ es mi igual_.

Gregg Levoy

¿Pero qué tenía Kakashi en la cabeza?

Seguro eso de tener toda la vida esa máscara cubriéndole la mitad de la cara había afectado la oxig… oxiggg… ¿cómo era? …oxígeno… ¡ah! Oxigenación a su cerebro y por eso había tenido esta loca idea.

¿O en qué cabeza cabe hacer una petición tan loca como la que hizo?

Una foto de equipo… alguna vez llegó a ver una parecida entre Kakashi y su equipo, pero eso no podía ser pretexto, podía tolerar a su sensei, con el tiempo había venido a caerle bien, casi tanto como Iruka. Por supuesto que no podía decir no a Sakura, decían que era un poco tonto, pero no era un tarado y quizá esa sería la única oportunidad de compartir una foto con la kunoichi.

Pero…

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo con Sasuke?

El amargado, presumido, creído, lucido, engreído, presuntuoso, fanfarrón… (¡Oh, siete palabras para describirlo!) Uchiha por el que todas estaban locas… agh, qué molesto estar perdiendo su tiempo en pensar en él… ¿tomarse una foto con Sasuke?

-¡De ningún modo Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto exclama.

-Lo mismo digo.- Sasuke dice pausadamente.

-¡Ah no! Soy yo el que lo dijo primero, yo NO quiero.- Naruto brinca junto al Uchiha y empieza a atosigarlo.

-¡Yo tampoco idiota! ¿Por qué tienes qué ser tan tonto?- Sasuke le reclama casi saliéndole rayos de los ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo tonto?-

-¡Bravo, ya tenemos un ganador al idiota del año!-

-¡Sasuke! Te voy a…-

-Muy bien Naruto, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz, además, no te necesitamos para la fotografía. Solos tú y yo, se oye mejor ¿no Sasuke-kun?- Sakura ya separó a Naruto y se acerca demasiado a la cara del shinobi de ojos negros.

Sasuke retrocede y Kakashi aparece a tiempo para conciliar los ánimos tempestuosos que suelen andar libres cada que su equipo a cargo tiene que ponerse de acuerdo para algo, con esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanta desconfianza (por aquello de la duda inicial hacia las capacidades de su maestro) les había dado la primera vez, pone una mano en la cabeza de Sakura mientras guiña un ojo como diciendo 'déjamelo a mi'.

-Muy bien; ustedes dos, aquí.- El rubio y el de cabello negro se paran frente a él pero con tanta distancia entre ellos como pueden, -tú- señala a Naruto, -te llevaré a comer ramen dos días,- no puede evitar sonreír con los brillitos repentinos en los ojos de Naruto, ahora se gira al Uchiha, -y tú, puedes elegir la siguiente misión. No protestaré.-

La mueca de Sasuke se torna gesto interesado, -¿No dirás nada?-

-No… nada, bueno sólo lo necesario para evitar que pongas en peligro la vida de tus compañeros.- Kakashi ofrece una sonrisa conciliatoria.

Sasuke bufa pero asiente, -¿No podemos poner a Naruto en la parte de atrás?-

-¡WHA! Juro que con mi jutsu de clones algún día…- Naruto se detiene cuando ve que Kakashi y Sakura se empiezan a colocar frente a la cámara, presuroso va junto a la chica.

Ella lo quiere alejar a codazos y llama con una mano a Sasuke, el otro sigue renuente mirando a otro lado como esperando (igual que otras tantas veces) terminen rindiéndose y olvidándose de él.

-Anda Sasuke, ¿o qué, tienes miedo que yo me vea más guapo que tú?- Naruto no tarda en molestarlo.

Sasuke no sabe como responder a esto, le molesta la insinuación (en todas las interpretaciones que se le puedan dar) y resopla más fuerte.

-¡Sa-su-ke!- Sakura lo llama.

A Naruto no le gusta el tono con que ella lo llama siempre, ¿cuántas veces no ha soñado con que ella use ese mismo tono pero susurrando su nombre? Muchas… muchas, ugh, ¿por qué Sasuke tuvo que aparecer hoy? Que se reportara enfermo, que le entrara un trauma o algo… hasta ese dolor de estomago que mas de una vez él mismo ha sentido por la leche un poco pasada… (Nota mental: darle alguna vez un cartón de leche pasada, él tiene muchos).

Mira al Uchiha aún renuente, Naruto ya ha cedido (¿quién se niega a dos comidas gratis?) pero el orgulloso idiota no puede tragarse su ego y hacer eso lo más rápido posible…

Naruto sonríe por dentro, si… cómo adora ver en tanto dilema mental a su compañero de equipo, le gusta molestarlo, hacerlo rabiar, hartarlo, hacerle la vida imposible… y es parte de su eterno juego, sabe que Sasuke hace lo mismo también. Es… es lo de ellos. Hasta se ríe cuando escucha su pensamiento, suena a un par de viejos enamorados… a un matrimonio que de tantos años de vivir juntos pelean tanto que ya saben que no es en serio, sin sus peleas rutinarias sentirían que no es lo mismo.

-¡Anda, tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- Naruto miente levantando la voz.

Claro que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, eso de irse a echar a su cama o ser seguido por Konohamaru por toda la aldea no es lo que considere de máxima prioridad, pero está seguro que Sasuke tampoco tiene muchas cosas pendientes que no sean entrenar hasta quedar al borde de la inconsciencia, Naruto sabe que tienen muchas cosas en común y que jamás las admitirán pero es como un pacto de silencios donde se confirman verdades que no se quieren nombrar.

El tiempo que pasan uno al lado del otro llena huecos que ya no pueden tener otro sustituto.

Si ninguno tiene quien lo espere en casa o quien esté gritándoles por hacer tal o cual cosa para contribuir al trabajo familiar de casa, todo eso está sólo en sus manos que no tienen a quien voltearse. Naruto sabía algo de lo pasado con el clan Uchiha, del aislamiento y todo eso, pero como nunca le ha gustado hundirse en depresiones le ve el lado brillante y sabe que Sasuke (aunque jamás de los jamases lo dirá) piensa lo mismo de él… si no, ¿por qué aún con todas las muecas, las maldiciones y ofensas termina haciendo toda actividad en equipo que Kakashi impone? Aún cuando no son cosas exclusivamente del trabajo como shinobis.

Justo como ese día.

Porque somos amigos… piensa Naruto con una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos, clásico gesto de él que lo hace tanto cuando no entiende algo como cuando le hace sentir bien.

-Quita esa cara, te vas a ver más tonto de lo que sueles verte.- La voz de Sasuke de pronto lo hace reaccionar, abre los ojos y lo ve ya a un lado de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué dijis…?!-

Antes de que pueda terminar, Kakashi pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de cada uno de sus dos alumnos, y se las gira un poco para indicarles que la fotografía está pronta a ser tomada. Aunque ninguno pone la sonrisa feliz de Sakura, al menos Kakashi alcanza a sonreír un poco como diciendo 'esto es lo de siempre', Naruto un gesto de pura molestia y Sasuke otro de casi el mismo nivel, aunque al menos él no abre la boca mostrando los dientes.

Desde que Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que también quería pelear con él, la imagen repulsiva del engreído que era Sasuke para Naruto se rasgó, Sasuke volteaba a verlo y no solamente para burlarse, como que algo de reconocimiento había ahí. Y eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Naruto, su rival a vencer lo había reconocido como tal… quizá no era el ideal de amistad que pregonaban por ahí, pero para ese ninja rubio que quería ser hokage, era la muestra más fiel de la amistad que iba más allá de todo.

* * *

Y bueno, Naruto en definitiva no podía pasar sin participar. Creo que no está para nada demostrado que en efecto se hayan sentido muy como 'amigos' salvo por que ellos mismos lo reconocen en la batalla final de la primera parte, y ahí está el encanto de esa amistad, tan dígamoslo 'profunda' que no necesitan de momentos nostálgicos o emocionales para demostrárselo, ahora Sasuke anda como loquito en su venganza pero Naruto no ha perdido fe en su palabra.

Muy felices fiestas para quien celebre y para quien no, pues igual buen fin de año.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	12. Sakura

**La que fue una molestia tolerable**

_En realidad, la atracción o el afecto no son más que simpatía de la costumbre._ Adam Smith

Dos veces le había dicho que era una molestia, había un espacio considerable de tiempo entre una y otra, habían cambiado notablemente desde la primera vez que se lo dijo hasta esa última. Como si en aquellos tiempos cuando ella habló por ignorancia y se ganó su áspera respuesta, todo fuese distinto.

Lo era y no, antes ella no pasaba de una loca fanática como tantas que ni siquiera figuraba en el campo de visión de Sasuke, ciego a todo. Con el tiempo y las experiencias acumuladas, ella se dio cuenta que el shinobi le tenía cierta consideración, porque no sólo la reconoció como un miembro del equipo, sino como alguien en quien podía llegar a confiar… la más mínima que alguien como él pudiera tener, pero confió en ella para mantener el secreto del sello en su espalda cuando recién fue mordido.

Además… él la había protegido infinidad de veces, misión tras misión el hecho que no hubiera ignorado su situación de peligro hablaba mucho de él, no le era indiferente. Apenas dos días atrás pensaba emocionada en el futuro con él, la posibilidad de una relación estaba a kilómetros de distancia pero ya tenía ciertos pasos recorridos, se veía posible…

Todo eso se había acabado.

Sakura había estado inconsolable desde que la misión fallida liderada por Shikamaru regresó a Konoha y ella supo del resultado. Ya de por sí no hallaba modo de calmarse por como Sasuke se fue. Cuando le dijo que era una molestia por segunda vez, aunque ese Sasuke no era el mismo al que ella se había acostumbrado, se preguntó si ese no sería el _verdadero_ Sasuke.

Sakura se sentía vacía, al fin había reunido todo su valor y expresado abiertamente sus sentimientos, que no eran noticia nueva pero no era lo mismo la verdad sin palabras a la que se expresa de frente. Y a él no le importó, al contrario se burló de ella minimizándola. Una molestia, ella era sólo una molestia.

Se pasó la mano por la cara limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo a torrentes, porque desde esa noche que Sasuke la abandonó una terrible verdad que estaba empeñada en ignorar tanto como fuera posible le vino de golpe.

No sólo era una molestia… también era una inútil.

Si Naruto no se lo decía era por una cortesía infinita y quizá lo obtuso de sus pensamientos, pero nadie otro lo negaría. ¿Qué hacía ella por ellos?

Lo más que pudo hacer por Sasuke para detenerlo fue hablarle de sentimientos y chantaje emocional; para con Naruto ir con la misma cara de mártir a suplicarle que lo trajera… no pudo ni siquiera entender la completa desesperación de Sasuke por obtener poder, ni el peligro al que Naruto se expuso por cumplir su promesa.

Quizá si era una molestia.

Se dejó caer otra vez de rodillas, sus ojos volvieron a desbordarse de lágrimas. Sasuke era un desgraciado que casi mata a sus compañeros en su ciego deseo personal de venganza… ¡pero cuanto lo quería! Lo adoraba al punto que se ofreció seguir esa misma senda despreciable, para mantenerlo a su lado, para que no la dejara…

¡Qué poco amor propio!

-¿Seguirás sintiendo pena por ti?- una voz la hizo separar su mirada del piso.

Miró a Ino parada no muy lejos de ella, -Ino…-

-¿Quieres que te vean con esa cara?-

-Ya no me importa,-

-Eres una tonta, Sasuke-kun no ha regresado, pero Naruto dice que lo traerá de regreso. Yo creo que podrá, ¿tan poco crees en tus compañeros?-

-¿Tú qué sabes?-

-Que si sigues haciéndote la sufrida, tendré más oportunidades cuando él regrese.-

Sakura frunció el ceño, Ino hablaba como si lo que había pasado fuera a solucionarse de un día para otro, -Él no regresará, ¡Ya déjame en paz!- Sakura gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

-¿Así te resignas? Te duele tanto que no regrese, pero no haces nada por tratar de recuperarlo. En verdad sólo has sido una molestia para todos.- Ino dijo ya molesta y se fue corriendo.

Sakura le iba a gritar otra cosa pero sus palabras se quedaron con ella. ¿Así se iba a rendir?

Reconociendo que era una inútil, una carga, una chillona insoportable que no hacía otra cosa más que causar problemas a los demás… una molestia.

¿Qué solucionaba con eso?

Sólo Ino era la que tenía el valor de gritarle sus verdades para hacerla rabiar, pero también para ayudarla, por eso todas los avances importantes que había tenido en su vida habían sido por ella… que no toleraba ver su incompetencia.

Para los demás, quizá por condescendencia, no le hablaban de esas fallas. Desde Kakashi que le reconocía sus buenos puntos pero parecía quererla mantener alejada de todo mal real hasta Sasuke que aunque le dijo del modo más hiriente el estorbo que era, la cubría y la protegía. Incluso le agradeció el gesto de haberse ofrecido a acompañarlo…

¿Quería ser la eterna rémora de los demás?

Era una molestia que todos toleraban y en ese engaño propio Sakura se hundía más y más en su propio atolladero, feliz pensando en que era compañera de Sasuke, sintiéndose superior porque no fallaba tanto como Naruto… pues ella no intentaba tanto como él.

Se sintió mejor. No quería dejar que los problemas que le importaban fueran solucionados por los demás, ella quería tomar parte del juego y hacer su parte en la promesa que Naruto le hizo. Traerían a ese malagradecido de regreso, a ese encantador amargado que le quitaba el sueño. Aunque tuviera que golpearlo hasta la inconciencia, junto con Naruto volverían a ser el equipo número siete.

Y ella no se quedaría sólo a llorar de tristeza cuando las cosas salieran mal o de felicidad por si salían bien.

Agradeció mentalmente a Ino y su poco ortodoxa forma de ayudarle; aún estaba algo confundida de si sería aceptada por Tsunade pero había que dar un primer paso, aunque fuera a ser un tropiezo al menos no se quedaría sentada a esperar resultados de acciones ajenas.

Seguiría siendo una molestia, seguiría burlándose de Naruto, peleando con Ino, acosando a Sasuke cuando regresara… pero no permitiría que le vieran como un lastre que podía sobrellevarse, ella también quería ser parte del movimiento.

Aunque el camino era por demás incierto y la meta aún más nebulosa, quería hacer eso por ella, aunque el detonante había sido Sasuke. Sakura daría el brinco que le permitiera ser reconocida… por lo que era.

¿Y por qué no?

También por él, por ella para poder llegar a él.

* * *

Bueno, de acuerdo a esa parte del manga, pareciera que Sakura decide ser aprendiz de Tsunade cuando va saliendo de la habitación de Naruto, como que ahí le llega esa realización que puede hacer algo por ella misma.

Aquí simplemente divago un poco, digamos que eso se puede ubicar cuando ella sale de la habitación... en fin, un poco de imaginación.

Muchos saludos y muy feliz año!


	13. Kisame

**El que fue compañero.**

_Nunca he encontrado mejor compañía que la soledad._ **Henry David Thoreau**

Parecía no entender exactamente qué había sido lo que había pasado ahí, sus ojos se iban de momentos a los tres a su alrededor preguntándose qué había hecho para acabar en esa situación. Algo había tenido que ver Itachi y su forma de pedir las cosas… que aunque eran una petición, parecían haberse convertido en órdenes.

Que se hiciera cargo de ellos, que sólo Sasuke debía pasar.

-¡Agh! ¿por qué debemos esperar aquí con este anormal? Podríamos ir con Sasuke a ayudarle… ¿cómo vamos a saber cuando acabe? ¿y si algo le pasa?-

Apretó los dientes, la combinación de la molesta voz y los gestos de la pelirroja bien podían llegar a colmarle pronto la paciencia.

-Será fácil saber cuando hayan acabado, el ruido cesará.-

El grandote que venía con ellos parecía (muy a pesar de su aspecto) el más inteligente de ese trío, era obvio que con el poder que se desplegaría la escala de daños sería fácil de notar.

-¿Qué dices Kisame-sempai, otro round?-

Samehada vibró bajo los vendajes que la cubrían, él pasó la mano sobre ellos como para calmarla, obviamente no reaccionaba así por las palabras de ese mocoso Suigetsu que trató de pelear con él… si no por el nivel de chakra que estaba segura había a la distancia. La espada ya se había acostumbrado a los impresionantes niveles de energía que su compañero desplegaba cuando peleaba en serio, y él mismo se sentía algo molesto de haber tenido que quedarse casi en calidad de niñero que presenciar la ansiaba pelea de su compañero.

…ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez.

¿Era Itachi su compañero?

Ignoró los reclamos del dientón aquél y la ruidosa chica, se colocó la espada a la espalda y miró a donde podía vislumbrarse a la distancia el lugar de la pelea. Aún mascando la última pregunta en su mente.

Compañero… Itachi… compañero… ¿Itachi? ¿compañero?

Cierto era que habían convivido bien, si bien no era el ideal de las ya rechazadas aldeas de origen donde todo era felicidad y fraternidad; pues en Akatsuki no existía eso. El término del compañero, no era por profundos sentimientos que podían tornarse en lastre, sino en cuestiones de utilidad que lejos de tener la fraternidad como meta, era la eficacia. Si Deidara había hecho par con Sasori era por su supuesto enfoque artístico… (eso jamás lo entendió), Hidan no podría morir jamás sin importar cuanto irritara al demente Kakuzu (o viceversa) aunque no consideraron que alguien más pudiera matarlos, Pain y Konan tenían una familiaridad que no razonaba pero les había sido de mucha utilidad…

¿En qué aspecto Itachi y él hacían un buen equipo?

El Uchiha tenía un sentido del humor del tamaño de un microbio y sus risas eran tan estruendosas como la plática de Samehada… vaya sujeto que sin embargo había sido tolerable, al grado que jamás discutió la decisión del líder de colocarlo con él.

Un estruendo se escuchó a la distancia, Kisame sonrió porque sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, memorias del poder de Itachi llegaron a él.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó la mujer después de la explosión.

-Debe estarlo, Sasuke no puede ser eliminado tan fácil.- Dijo el grandote.

'_Tampoco Itachi',_ pensó mostrando los dientes. Si jamás se había imaginado terminar de niñero, visualizarse como animador del Uchiha debía ser una completa locura; pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ese enano de Sasuke no iba a acabar con Itachi.

Pasaron los minutos, el cielo se oscureció y relámpagos controlados a la distancia le hicieron pensar en que ese Sasuke debió de haber entrenado realmente duro, la cantidad de técnicas que había conseguido a percibir eran prueba… el tiempo que llevaban peleando, era otra.

Cuando Itachi peleaba en serio no había oponente de larga duración, habiendo sido usado casi de conejillo de indias cuando Itachi entrenaba perfeccionando las técnicas de ese ojo extraño, le había dado un conocimiento de primera mano. Había presenciado a los pobres que caían bajo la ilusión de Tsukuyomi, no sabía que clase de efecto hubiera podido haber tenido en él, pero ciertamente Itachi no iba a salirse con la suya si siquiera lo hubiera intentado. Samehada había enloquecido la primera vez que se vio bajo Amaterasu, la espada hervía de ansias por absorber esa energía pero no supo qué hacer cuando el fuego negro la envolvió, para suerte (aún no sabía de quién, si de ella o Itachi), éste lo retiró en corto tiempo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?- gritó una vez más la mujerzuela esa.

-Susanoo- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

Ah claro, Susanoo… esta técnica había sido la más complicada y ciertamente la más impresionante, si el mismo Kisame que se jactaba de no poder sorprenderse ya de nada, cuando finalmente Itachi cubrió de armadura la gigante figura que inició como un mero esqueleto, tuvo que admitir que estaba asombrado… aunque casi se le vino encima la caverna donde al fin Itachi lo consiguió.

Sasuke habría de morir pronto, no había nada que lo pudiera salvar del Susanoo, el espejo de Yata y la espada Totsuka, Itachi se hacía literalmente invencible cuando llegaba a este nivel. Sonrió aún más, pensando a donde irían a cenar, pronto iba a acabar eso.

No… los planes de cena tendrían que esperar.

Seguramente Itachi no podría ni levantarse al día siguiente, si acaso conseguía a ver aunque lo mínimo, sus ataques lo sacudirían por un buen tiempo… Kisame sabía del mal que aquejaba a Itachi, que lo asaltaba en ocasiones durante sus viajes o lo obligaban a guardar descanso, de las extensas jornadas de camino que Itachi había recorrido en búsqueda de remedios para menguar los efectos… lo vio decaer y sobreponerse, pero jamás recuperarse del todo.

Sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, los dos últimos del renombrado clan matándose entre ellos, Itachi mataría a Sasuke y después moriría… no pronto, pero irremediablemente habría de hacerlo. Aún si ese trasplante funcionaba, y la luz en los ojos de Itachi fuera prolongada, su mal ya había avanzado e inexorablemente habría de consumirlo.

-¿No es esa la Hidra de Orochimaru?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Seguido del Susanoo, la técnica Hidra del loco aquél que una vez fue parte de la organización lo confrontaba… el gesto de Kisame se ensombreció ante la idea que lo asaltó, cuando la razonó y entendió el desenlace volvió a sonreír.

Todo tuvo sentido.

La comprensión que tenía de Itachi sirvió de algo y lo maldijo brevemente, mientras se aplaudía a él mismo por no haberlo notado antes.

Itachi había tirado bien de los hilos del destino, colocó a cada uno de los personajes donde debían estar, jugaron su papel adecuadamente… Sasuke, Orochimaru, Akatsuki… Kisame mismo.

Una vez escuchó de Deidara que no debía confiar en Itachi, que tenía intenciones más allá de los intereses de Akatsuki y los bijuus, que se fuera con cuidado, no lo tomó en serio. Alguna vez escuchó lo mismo de Zetsu, la planta bipolar, aunque no pasó del comentario.

Pero claro que Itachi tenía intereses más allá, y no era el poder unipersonal o la gloria… incluso la salvación de su aldea (de esto no estaba del todo seguro), la meta de Itachi estaba donde siempre lo estuvo, aunque un largo camino lo había separado de ella al final lo llevó de regreso.

Sasuke

De haberlo entendido antes quizá no hubiera tenido tanta diversión como había tenido todos esos años, aunque no hubo tantas batallas como le hubiera gustado dada la negación de Itachi a entrar directo en combate si podía encontrar otros modos de conseguir la meta… aún con todo había sido divertido.

La Hidra fue destruida, los de Hebi miraban ansiosos, preocupados por su compañero, Kisame ya no lo estaba (si acaso llegó a preocuparse)… no porque siguiera creyendo en la victoria del suyo, ya entendía que Itachi se había ido para no volver.

Y no sentía molestia de haber sido usado y mantenido lejos de la hora crucial de Itachi, ni siquiera le guardaba rencor por no haber sido ni informado mínimamente de lo que iba a hacer.

Las nubes finalmente liberaron agua sobre el campo de batalla, llamas del Amaterasu seguían consumiendo todo a su paso, las explosiones habían cesado… la batalla se había acabado.

Hebi salió corriendo a donde se llevó a cabo el encuentro, se detuvieron brevemente esperando por Kisame.

-¿No irás?- preguntó Jūgo.

-Nah, los veo después.- Kisame se acomodó a Samehada y dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué podía esperarse de sujetos de Akatsuki?- Karin espetó.

Suigetsu torció un poco la cabeza, buscando por alguna reacción de Kisame, -¿No se supone que son compañeros?-

-Si, lo éramos.-

Kisame salió hacia otra dirección, Hebi a ver el desenlace de la batalla que el de piel gris ya sabía. Itachi había sido vencido, Sasuke salió con la victoria que había ansiado toda su vida. Al final Itachi hizo por Sasuke lo único de lo que era capaz a esa hora de la vida, le cumplió lo único que pudo hacer.

Levantó la cara al cielo donde la lluvia ya lo había alcanzado, se acordó de Itachi y cuando fueron informados que Sasuke había sido muerto tras la batalla con Deidara, Kisame pensó que estaba llorando… no, no había por qué, Sasuke no había muerto en ese entonces.

Ahora si había un muerto y había resultado ser Itachi, pero Kisame no iba a sentir pena alguna, no hubo ninguna clase de amistad entre ellos, ningún lazo fraternal que los hiciera amigos o camaradas dispuestos a morir por el otro.

Y sin embargo, lo echaría de menos.

Había sido un gran compañero.

* * *

Este sujeto me agrada bastante, de cierto modo es algo contrastante con Itachi pero a la vez, le va bien porque bueno... parecen llevarse bien. Lo más complicado que encontré es como podría hallarse un punto de relación entre estos dos, y a la vez no rayar en lo absurdo, no sé que tanto conseguí. Lo malo de Kisame, la irrelevante que su muerte parece haber sido, como que merecía algo más... ¿espectacular? lo pintaron como un sujeto muy poderoso y aunque fue muerto por dos sujetos poderosos, le faltó emoción a la batalla.

Mil saludos!

Edit 14/02/10: Cambios... el 'Yugo' maldita autocorrección de word, asumió que eso quería decir, pero ya queda 'Jūgo' y de Zetsu... jeje, aquí si la regué, dije que iba a checar antes como se escribía y simplemente se me fue. Gracias Kusubana Yoru.


	14. Orochimaru

**El que quiso ser**

_En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser. _**William Shakespeare**

Se había convertido casi por completo en una serpiente, no sólo estaba asociado con ella en más de un aspecto por el animal que le acompañaba en las batallas, además del semblante, el hecho de que cambiaba de cuerpo como el reptil lo hacía de piel le daba un punto más a la descripción. Eso era un gran atenuante para prolongar la vida, y cumplir su meta de conocer y dominar todo jutsu habido y por haber, fue huésped de cuerpos simples y mundanos que más que nada fueron salvación en momentos difíciles, hubo algunos contados que le dieron más habilidades y le permitieron dominar técnicas que estaban reservadas sólo a ciertos elegidos. Se sentía satisfecho con lo que había tenido.

Hasta que los ojos de Itachi Uchiha se abrieron delante de él.

Orochimaru supo desde sus años en Konoha que el recipiente cúspide estaba en el cuerpo de un Uchiha, solía pasearse por los campos de entrenamiento para buscar adeptos para sus experimentos u objetivos que pudieran ser ideales cuando al fin pudiera dominar el cambio de cuerpos. Ya sabía de las cualidades de los dueños del sharingan, pero se habían vuelto un grupo tan cerrado y receloso que no siempre pudo tener contacto con alguno de ellos.

Aún era ninja de Konoha cuando empezó a seguir al heredero Uchiha, después de una imponente muestra de sus habilidades una noche solitaria, en la que Orochimaru decidió que quería un Uchiha y aún más, que ese Uchiha fuera Itachi.

Lo rondó como un buitre, jamás lo confrontó directamente pero no dejaba pasar ningún detalle de sus misiones, evolución y relación con la aldea, ya tenía su meta, ahora le faltaba como llegar a ella. Por eso gastaba su tiempo investigando, experimentando y practicando, no quitándole jamás los ojos de encima y encantado por su constante progreso.

Aunque fue expulsado de Konoha no dejó de aparecerse de vez en cuando por ahí, bajo la facha de ciudadanos comunes y corrientes caminaba por las calles recopilando información que jamás cesó de fascinarle. Desde la oscuridad de la organización a la que le había sido ofrecido un lugar, Orochimaru continuaba su trabajo e investigación, cuando al fin pudo perfeccionar sus técnicas se le presentó otro problema, cómo acercarse a Itachi.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues las cosas se le facilitaron aparentemente cuando la noticia de la masacre al clan Uchiha llegó a él. Viendo como una oportunidad su ahora solitaria condición, Orochimaru siguió los pasos de Itachi hasta las puertas de Akatsuki.

Nada salió como planeaba.

-Por acá…- dijo Orochimaru siguiendo de cerca al otro akatsuki.

Itachi no se molestó en responderle, aburrido de la insistencia del otro por acudir a ese encuentro supuestamente para recibir noticias recientes de Konoha, de la cual Orochimaru aún sabía Itachi se interesaba. Estaba extático y apenas y conseguía seguir al pie de la letra su plan: una serpiente para sujetarlo, un jutsu para inmovilizarlo y efectuar aprisa el ritual de transferencia.

Demasiado emocionado por todo no se preguntó cómo fue que la serpiente había obtenido su cometido tan fácilmente, pero Itachi se giró y la balanza se puso en su contra. Sus ojos reaccionaron al sharingan de Itachi, que le dio un vistazo atacándole con Tsukuyomi, y sintió lo más cercano al verdadero terror.

-No puedo creerlo… me atrapaste en un genjutsu de parálisis.- Dijo aplacando sus emociones contrastadas, tensión del momento y más exaltación de conocer de primera mano ese poder. –Que ojos tan poderosos, espectacular.-

Consiguió mantener su mente bajo control y no dejarse llevar por completo en esa ilusión, aunque el dolor y la inmovilidad era bastante reales consiguió un movimiento mínimo de sus manos, lentamente las unió para conseguir un sello que le permitiera romper esa ilusión.

Mas el kunai de Itachi fue más rápido y certero, y su mano izquierda cayo al piso. Itachi le miró casi con una sonrisa, -Orochimaru, todos tus jutsus son inútiles ante estos ojos.-

Y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo aún medio inmóvil y con su ahora muñeca incompleta chorreando sangre. No esperaba eso, sabía que sería difícil pero no imposible, y menos aún que los ojos de ese muchacho vieran a través de todo y quebraran los sueños idealizados del sannin. Pagó caro su intento, una mano y su razón de estar en la organización.

La mano cercenada fue colocada en su guarida como recordatorio y promesa de batalla: sería dueño de un Uchiha y se vengaría de Itachi. Gracias al mismo Itachi había ahora un plan 'B', y no cualquier basura que llevara el apellido, sino el mismísimo hermano menor de él.

Orochimaru fijó sus ojos entonces en el pequeño, dándole gracias infinitas a Itachi que lo hubiera dejado en estado tan ideal vulnerable y lleno de odio. Jamás dejó de dar sus paseos esporádicos por Konoha, vio placenteramente cómo el odio y deseo de venganza del niño crecían junto con él, no era un gran secreto que Sasuke quería vengarse matando a Itachi.

Alcanzar un objetivo le llevaría a otro.

Si conseguía que Sasuke creyera en esas promesas de poder, no sólo se vengaría del que se negó a ser ocupado, sino que podía poseer al fin ese deseado cuerpo. Y todo el potencial acumulado no tendría límites.

Tres cosas significativas pasaron desde entonces.

Sasuke se fue con él, Orochimaru sintió el poder en las yemas de sus dedos; él mismo entrenó al que habría de ser su contenedor, hasta lo sentía como un regalo, casi se le daba a escoger como le quería, que clase de técnicas sabría, cuál podía ser su debilidad, hasta donde debía llegar. Lo entrenaba no como un maestro que quería sacar adelante a su alumno, sino como un parásito que espera que madure bien su huésped.

Y sí, Sasuke se hizo fuerte, en la retorcida cabeza de Orochimaru veía con orgullo su creación en el Uchiha, pero el producto se volteó contra su creador… la temida sangre Uchiha que había sido su meta más alta, mostró ser algo que ni él pudo controlar, que fue más allá de los límites que él le impuso y fue su perdición.

Perdido en un mundo de sombras donde sintió por completo lo que era ser el alma aprisionada en un cuerpo que no respondía a ninguna de sus órdenes, donde ya no era la serpiente que dominaba y cambiaba de piel a placer, sino que era alguna especie de chinche parasitaria que había quedado atrapada. Desde algún rincón oscuro en el cuerpo y mente de Sasuke, Orochimaru dejó de ser físicamente lo que había sido, para convertirse en un flujo de energía que ahora obedecía y acudía al llamado de Sasuke.

Maldijo mil y un veces a los hermanos Uchiha que le bloquearon todo camino a su meta soñada cuando era pequeño, cuando se prometió que cambiaría tantas veces como fuera posible para prolonga su vida y encontrar a la reencarnación de sus padres, hasta regresar a los tiempos donde no conocía la guerra…

Ah, no… bueno sí, eso se había propuesto cuando era pequeño y se encontró por primera vez la piel de una serpiente blanca, cuando conoció la superstición de ese reptil…

Pero habían cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces. Esa ilusión infantil de regresar lo que le había sido arrancado, pasó a un hambre de poder… de conocimiento y longevidad eterna.

Ya no era el mismo de ese entonces.

Cuando la tercer gran sorpresa llegó, cuando pudo ver una vez más la luz en su prisión de oscuridad, sintió que abrazaba su meta al fin… Sasuke había sucumbido ante la necesidad de su propia fuerza, Itachi se presentaba malherido delante de él…

Pero los Uchiha mostraron seguir siendo más fuertes que él.

Mientras se veía sellado y desapareciendo finalmente para siempre, lanzó un grito al mundo reclamando por la injusticia de su final, sólo quería volver a ver a sus padres… en un principio, sólo quería ser el ninja que hubiera acumulado más poder y conocimiento… un poco después; sólo era lo que había sido destinado a ser…

Y se miró cuando era absorbido por la espada de Totsuka.

Y no se reconoció.

La deforme criatura que veía no era él… sí la piel pálida, sí los ojos bordeados de negro… esa pupila alargada… pero esa macilenta masa que apenas y daba forma a un cuerpo entre humano y animal ya no era él. Ése no debía ser él.

¿En verdad había quedado convertido en eso?

¿Dónde estaba lo que debía ser?

No tuvo ni tiempo de arrepentirse por haber intentado semejante proeza; a él, qué había conseguido casi todo lo que se propuso al fin se le negaba algo, y cegaba sus aspiraciones a futuro.

Los maldeciría tantas veces como pudiera, juraría venganza y muerte a todos, a esos últimos dos… pero ya no le quedó más, condenado a llevar una existencia sellada en otra dimensión donde no moriría, ya no lo haría.

* * *

Vaya... esto fue confuso, abarcar tanto y a la vez querer reducirlo a cosas pequeñas. Orochimaru es complicado, bastante complicado porque de principio no era alguien _malo_ pero algo se le zafó y le gustó eso de andar haciendo cosas a los demás. Porque si se piensa, bueno, simplemente era un genio incomprendido (aunque si le quedaba eso de científico loco) hizo cosas verdaderamente revolucionarias... aún a costa de lo que fue. Y ese detallito que estaba verdaderamente obsesionado con Itachi, después con Sasuke.

En fin, a ver que tal. Aquí ya no es específicamente Sasuke o Itachi (quise buscar uno más que fuera exclusivamente Itachi pero no encontraba uno que lo fuera tanto como Kisame), sino ambos. Tuvo sus asuntos con esos dos.

Mil saludos!


	15. Danzo

**El que hizo lo que debía hacer.**

_Lo peor que hacen los malos es obligarnos a dudar de los buenos._ **Jacinto Benavente**

Se preguntó cómo lo vería su antiguo amigo, si a pesar de todo lo consideraría, lo tendría en una categoría distinta a la que el resto de Konoha lo ponía. Su vida no había sido ejemplar, ni sus acciones, medidas y decisiones eran lo que podía decirse el mejor ejemplo.

Vio al muchacho delante de él, uno de los últimos que se levantaban con ese apellido que jamás dejó de admirar, que le dio tanto poder y tantos problemas. El ojo ajeno moviéndose en su órbita, aquellos que le habían sido implantados en la monstruosidad que se convirtió, todo venía de un solo clan que era la causa de todo lo que había pasado.

Él no odiaba a los Uchiha, no claro que no; él no quería que las cosas terminaran como estaban a punto de terminar, tampoco planeó todo lo que había hecho… no era su intención.

Pero ninguna fue accidente.

La posibilidad de decidir sobre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer se había perdido hace mucho tiempo, en los años turbulentos desde que se dio cuenta del lugar que tenía que tomar.

Ése que nadie quería, y que era necesario, tan indispensable como el otro. En un plano de bien y mal, de blanco y negro, todos quieren ser el blanco, el lado brillante y que es el admirado, pero para que haya uno, debe haber otro. No todos eran capaces de ver que había más allá de uno u otro extremo, había grises tan claros que se tomaban por blancos o tan oscuros casi tocaban el negro.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no importando cuanto hiciera, ya que Hiruzen estaría delante de él y que por más que quisiera, no podría llegar a ser el del lugar blanco. Dejó de pelear por ese sitio, y optó por tomar el que nadie le pelearía, y que (igual de necesario) permitía un balance.

Se convirtió en las sombras de la paz de Konoha, el que permitía justicia y armonía tanto como el Hokage y su feliz política de convivencia de pueblos. Sólo que con métodos radicales. Si la paz no podía ser alcanzada por las palabras, ahí estaban los ninjas, enviados a pelear para eliminar el que se convertía en el malo. Así era fácil hacer las cosas, señalar al malo, convencer a todos que es el malo y no importará nada, pues siendo el malo y amenazando la paz, lo único que se merece es la muerte.

¿Pero que había de los que no podían ser señalados como malos y aún así eran amenaza?

Ése era el trabajo de Danzo y su Raíz.

Un bastardo, un infeliz asesino sin ninguna clase de miramiento, que tiraba de los hilos de muchos personajes que no podían hacer nada, ya fuera por una imposición de silencio o por un pacto que cargaba muchas verdades vergonzosas. Era un personaje odiado y repudiado, al igual que temido y hasta admirado por las mismas retorcidas razones.

La vida se le iba… parecería justo que un vengador como Sasuke tomara al fin la vida de uno de los autores intelectuales de todo lo que le persiguió. Pero esa no era la clase de justicia que Danzo aceptaba.

Itachi fue usado. Eso era justo.

El clan Uchiha fue eliminado. También era justo.

Tomó tantos ojos portadores del sharingan como pudo, e hizo uso de ellos. Seguía siendo justo.

Porque todo eso tuvo un fin, el mismo fin por el que Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Minato, y tantos más como parecía él mismo pronto lo haría, habían dado su vida: su aldea, ese lugar que muchos amaban en modos distintos… por que él quería lo mejor para ella. Del modo que fuera necesario.

Le dio otra mirada a Sasuke, completamente enloquecido por la ceguera de la que Madara se encargó. No aceptaría ser muerto por quien tuvo quizá el derecho de quitarle la vida, y que lo había perdido por no saber elegir. Se oponía a que un traidor así lo matara.

Maldijo a Itachi y su necedad de no poder matar a su hermano menor. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, le había contado todo y había detonado la furia de Sasuke.

¡Todos los Uchiha eran iguales!

Imposibles de fiar, traidores infames, egoístas intolerantes y ciegos al bien común…

Y aún así no podía odiarlos.

Sabiendo que su final ya no tenía remedio, inconscientemente llegaron imágenes de todo lo que había hecho, de la enloquecida cara de Madara cuando atacó muchos años atrás, de los recelosos rostros de Fugaku y las demás cabezas del clan cuando fueron informados de su reubicación, de las ilegibles facciones de Itachi cuando fue ordenado ser doble agente ante su propio clan… de cuando le amenazó de no hacerle nada a Sasuke… del niño cuando estuvo en el funeral multitudinal de su gente…

Y siguió sin arrepentirse, sin poder odiarlos y sin aceptar ser muerto por Sasuke.

También se acordó de su amigo de la infancia, de cómo se separaron sus caminos aunque de cierto modo nunca dejaron de estar conectados. Que aunque había podido cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, no pudo ser la luz que Hiruzen fue. Pero ya nada importaba pues aceptó su lugar mucho tiempo atrás como las raíces del enorme árbol que Konoha era, tan necesarias como las hojas, aunque menospreciadas y desapercibidas.

Él conocía su lugar.

Cerró los ojos mientras activaba el último recurso que le quedaba, y que representaba el final pleno de su vida.

Hasta el final, protegería… a su modo, de la única manera en que él sabía y nadie aceptaba. El sello comenzó a hacerse accionar, la explosión interna y la sensación de que algo quiere escapar de su cuerpo… ¿su alma?

¿Qué importaba? Seguro ya la había perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

Miró por última vez a los dos Uchiha… que curioso pensó unos instantes, a pesar de toda la sangre que derramó, no pudo desangrar por completo a la bestia Uchiha… si en manos de Hiruzen todo hubiera quedado, trataría de domesticarla…

Hiruzen invitaba al enemigo a tomar té para hablar de pactos y treguas que podían ser rotos en cualquier momento. Danzo le cortaba la cabeza sin ninguna pregunta, ese era el único modo de erradicar el mal externo. Aunque él mismo fuera un mal interno, pero tenía que haber cierta malicia en Konoha para no volverla ingenua.

Sonrió un poco, si lo viera Hiruzen…

¿Qué pensaría?

Que ni él pudo acabar lo que su amigo se negó a hacer.

La sangre dejó su cuerpo en una perturbadora implosión que destruía hacia dentro en vez de externarlo. Absorbiendo todo como último recurso. Y no supo más del mundo, esperanzado que esa última táctica tuviera un final útil, así como la vida que vivió y de la que pocos supieron apreciar el trabajo.

Sus últimos pensamientos se habían ido con su amigo y objetivo a vencer, aunque sus acciones finales siguieron atadas al apellido que se juramentó acabar. Una especie de relación odio/admiración; respetó a Itachi, odio a Madara, detestó a Sasuke, desdeñó a Fugaku y sus conspiradores, admiró a todos los Uchiha que pelearon por Konoha tanto como él.

Y que aunque decidieron lo que no era mejor para ella, él jamás los dejó de respetar. Al menos eso si lo podía hacer, hizo lo que su deber marcó, sus acciones fueron lo que tenía que ser hecho. No quedó en él.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Me gustaría decir mas... pero ando corta de tiempo, y aún confundida respecto a lo que el autor está haciendo con su trabajo... ¿que pasó ahí? Danzo no era malo, pero tampoco bueno... una invasión de zombies... ugh... ¿qué sigue?

Mil gracias por sus lecturas/comentarios, saludos y nos leemos!


	16. Hebi Taka

**Los que no fueron reemplazo**

_Hay peligro en los cambios temerarios, pero mayor peligro hay en el conservadurismo ciego. _**Henry George**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió temor por la vida de alguien más?

Aún tenía fresca la sensación del irremediable final durante su batalla con Itachi, del punto donde creyó que lo último que le quedaba era ver que su hermano le arrancara los ojos y la vida.

Pero de esa anormal sensación de preocupación, parecía ya no acordarse. Las batallas que recordaba con claridad no habían inmiscuido ninguna vida por la cual preocuparse, quizá sólo un pequeño dejo de inseguridad pasajera cuando Itachi agonizaba delante de él. Mas no la de alguien más, alguna persona de quien le importara su bien haber.

Hasta ese momento.

La anómala masa en que había quedado reducido Suigetsu, Jugo rejuvenecido y notablemente exhausto, Karin jadeando agitadamente igual que él…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

La presión en su pecho agitado y el atronador sonido de la bestia delante de ellos… le desatan una imagen que parecía ya haberse perdido. De una batalla que en realidad no tiene muchos años, pero han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces y todo ha cambiado tanto que parece que fue en otra vida.

En aquel puente ahora llamado 'Naruto' teniendo todo en contra y sin saber lo que pasaba más allá de las paredes que les aprisionaban, el rubio sin saber que hacer y el enemigo con un poder difícil de entender.

Y como aquella vez, un poder despierta en él.

Los rugidos del hachibi bajo las llamas de Amaterasu lo arrancan de su aparente letargo, hay que huir, tiene que irse… no, _tienen_ que irse. Bien pueden dejar a Karin atrás, la cercanía de la bestia incendiada la convierten en pérdida irremediable; pero Sasuke insiste en no dejarle ahí.

Las llamas negras se han puesto bajo control. Jugo y él contemplan el resultado de la confrontación, acomodan a los dos compañeros con Jugo, y al jinchuuriki derrotado con Sasuke. E inician el camino donde encontrarán a Madara.

El pensamiento/recuerdo del campo de batalla no regresa a él hasta que han llegado a su punto de descanso, Madara recibió el cuerpo y tuvo una tensa plática con Sasuke. El equipo se dedica a atender sus heridas.

La noche ha caído, Sasuke ha tratado de descansar pero la idea no lo deja en paz, se incorpora pensativo y recorre con la mirada el sitio a media oscuridad divisando a cada uno de sus ocupantes. Suigetsu empieza a recobrar forma, seguro se la pasará quejando toda la semana por lo que le hicieron; Jugo yace recargando la espalda en una esquina, quizá ni siquiera duerme pero como es usual no dirá mucho, sólo seguirá en silencio hasta quedar en su estado anterior, y Karin rueda haciendo ruidos extraños en su cama en el piso, no ha despertado desde que Jugo la atrajo lejos del hachibi.

Sasuke tiene que salir de ahí por un momento a tomar aire, las ideas confusas lo están poniendo de mal humor, y ese constante dolor de cabeza no ayuda en nada, aunque no se anima en ahondar en las razones de ese dolor no puede dejar de prestarle atención porque no ha cesado desde su batalla la mañana de ese día.

Una vez afuera, el tranquilo ambiente lo relaja, el agua que los rodea refleja perfectamente el cielo estrellado; Sasuke se lleva las manos a la cara mientras deja escapar un suspiro entre sus dedos. Se pregunta si hizo lo correcto al haberse permitido nuevamente esa clase de lazos, hasta no hace mucho los tres que están adentro no pasaban del papel para el que fueron elegidos.

Pero Itachi ya está muerto, y no hay una razón real para mantenerlos cerca o para que ellos sigan con él, y (aún más ahora) pareciera que lo han aceptado como el líder, aunque ellos no tienen motivos para unirse a Akatsuki ni a la meta de Sasuke para destruir Konoha, ellos siguieron ahí.

'Hebi' ahora 'Taka' era un equipo reunido para sus motivos personales, por necesidad y no por obligación como fue el caso del 'Equipo 7', allá casi parecía ser requisito una identificación profunda con sus compañeros, de esa donde uno seguirá al otro hasta la muerte… Sasuke apenas y llegó a sentirla, no puede decir que la recuerda bien pero está seguro que en verdad llegó a tener una sensación de pertenencia.

Pero de eso hace ya tanto tiempo.

Afortunadamente por 'Taka' no siente eso, ni cree llegar a sentirlo, pero eso no excluye esa latente posibilidad de que llegue a entenderse como parte de algo otra vez, de un equipo formado casi a la fuerza y de lazos débiles… que han ido reforzando casi involuntariamente por parte de todos.

-Creo que deberías descansar, te extenuaste demasiado pelando con ese bijuu. Yo haré la guardia.- La voz de Jugo (aunque inesperada) no lo hace sobresaltarse.

Voltea hacia el (aún) pequeño, se contiene de aclarar que no estaba haciendo guardia sino que simplemente no puede dormir, asiente y entra al refugio, Jugo se sienta en la entrada.

Sasuke es tan distinto de Kimimaro, no es tan afable como él, aún más, ni siquiera parece tener la intención de fingir serlo. La certeza de sus palabras y sus acciones es quizá lo que más le admira, el Uchiha no se cansa en dar palabras amables que oculten promesas sin cumplir, tampoco hace uso de las mil y un artimañas de Orochimaru para atraer la gente a su lado y su causa.

Sasuke fue directo y conciso, quería su ayuda para matar a su hermano, sin embargo no exigió, sino que le dio a escoger si quería apoyarle… en ese entonces Jugo se vio ante una novedosa situación, le estaban dando a elegir sobre él mismo, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que aunque terminó optando por lo que parecía ser su único camino posible, él lo había elegido. Quizá por eso era que seguía con Sasuke, por el memento que era de Kimimaro y porque parece ser el único lugar donde es lo que es.

Sasuke camina a tientas hasta una esquina donde poder recostarse, haber estado por tanto afuera le hizo desacostumbrarse a las penumbras del interior, pasa al lado de Karin que despertó al sentir el movimiento de su chakra.

Ella ya lleva un rato despierta, adaptada a la oscuridad reinante puede contemplar a gusto al Uchiha avanzar torpemente por el lugar, ella se da cuenta que está medio adormilado y aún se le ve exhausto de la batalla; la kunoichi ya se siente mejor, las quemaduras de Amaterasu incomodan bastante todavía, pero pronto habrán de pasar, y ya no se molesta pensar en las marcas que habrán de dejar, su piel es un irregular lienzo de cicatrices que ya no le incomodan.

Ya hace mucho dejaron de pesarle las miradas incómodas que la gente daba cuando quedaba expuesta su piel marcada, si a aquellas personas con quienes convive no les interesa, y aún más, a aquella que le importa más parece ni afectarle, a ella tampoco. Porque está contenta con tan sólo estar con él, quizá es la única razón por la que se unió, tan superflua como estúpida, pero le satisface. No tiene mucho interés por Jugo y Suigetsu; aunque detesta al segundo, han venido a completarse bastante bien. Lo huecos de uno van siendo cubiertos por el otro.

'Taka' es lo que tiene, y se conforma con eso, está cerca de Sasuke y parece que él también muestra preocupación por ella, ya llegará el momento en que pueda quedarse con él a solas y conseguir _algo más_, mientras, le seguirá los pasos hasta donde sea que Sasuke quiera llegar, las metas de Sasuke ahora también son de ella.

Karin sonríe sin animarse a colocarse los lentes para tener una mejor perspectiva de Sasuke acomodándose para dormir, pero le basta porque casi puede tener la clara imagen mental leyendo su chakra, se sonroja y se da la vuelta para acostarse otra vez.

Desde la cámara de agua, Suigetsu empieza a recuperar suficiente energía para poder reaccionar conscientemente a lo que hay a su alrededor, su primera acción es exclamar indignado de su estado, no grita pero si levanta la voz.

-Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer.- Escucha la voz de Sasuke, -no había mucho que se pudiera hacer de cualquier modo.-

-Al menos sirvió.- El ninja de agua expresa sarcásticamente.

-¡Pues cállate y deja dormir!- Karin espeta desde una esquina.

Suigetsu se percata de lo noche que es, hace una mueca y ronda el cuerpo de agua que lo contiene, ya se siente mucho mejor a la última vez que recuerda, después de bloquear el ataque del hachibi y su pensamiento asombrado.

Los estaba protegiendo.

Se tranquiliza un poco y trata de ver a su alrededor, pero no hay mucho que ver, jamás ha sido bueno viendo de noche. Se resigna a que nadie le hará caso a sus quejas ni hablará con él, se acerca a una pared y cruza los brazos que ya tienen suficiente consistencia. Sonríe recordando la estupidez que hizo y lo llevó a quedar como quedó, no tiene ni un solo recuerdo de haber hecho algo como eso antes. Lo peor es que fue sin pensar.

-¡Ugh!- Suigetsu se revuelve (tanto como puede ser posible en ese elemento) el cabello ante lo inútil de ese razonamiento.

-¡Cállate de una vez, habemos quienes tratamos de dormir!- Karin de nuevo levanta la voz, haciendo mucho más ruido que aquél que trata de callar.

Suigetsu no le contesta, ¿en verdad se arriesgó tanto para salvar a esa desesperante mujer?

…lo hizo.

No sólo por ella, sino por Jugo que Suigetsu jamás ha entendido pero no tiene ningún problema con él, también por Sasuke, por quien no tiene ninguna clase de deuda o deber.

Si decidió seguirlo fue por poder tener la posibilidad de poseer a Samehada, también porque quería liarse en buenas experiencias de combate, cosa que no ha faltado con Sasuke. Pero Itachi ya se murió, siendo parte de Akatsuki duda que pueda tener la posibilidad de enfrentarse con Kisame y tomar su espada.

Y sigue con Sasuke, aún con esa inútil orden de no matar… una orden. ¿Cómo puede ordenarle? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo puede Suigetsu obedecer una orden dada por alguien que carece de toda clase de autoridad sobre él? Porque eso quedó más que claro, Sasuke les dio a elegir, sin ser una unión a la fuerza, el shinobi de la niebla sintió que lo mejor era seguirle… pero de eso a que tenga que estarse arriesgando tanto por la nueva ocurrencia de Sasuke es otra cosa.

¿Y por qué no se ha ido?

Suigetsu se contiene el gruñido de frustración, vuelve a 'restregarse' el cabello con tanta fuerza que por momentos su cara se deforma, al final sólo suspira sabiendo que no encontrará respuestas a sus dudas, y se resigna, no las encontrará, así que ya no se cansará en intentarlo y se tendrá que satisfacer con el hecho que la espontaneidad de sus acciones pueden ser un buen indicativo.

Al par de horas de haber cerrado los ojos, Sasuke los abre de nuevo, las ideas no lo dejan en paz, su dolor de cabeza ha cedido un rato y cree que puede aprovechar el momento para pensar con más claridad. 'Taka' no es el 'Equipo 7', ni sus metas, ni sus integrantes, ni el contexto, ni sus motivos,… no se parecen, la única constante es él.

Aunque la obvia afición por él que Sakura no se cansaba en mostrar es similar a la de Karin, a él ya no le molesta; la incomprensible calma contemplativa de Jugo no es como la de Kakashi, y claro, Suigetsu no es Naruto, es raro que el shinobi de la niebla llegue a hartarle, Naruto (por otro lado) era irritante siempre.

Pero no ha podido evitar notar que Karin busca tener sus _acercamientos_ y momentos a solas con él, cosa que Sakura también trataba… hasta esa devoción de Jugo por Kimimaro y que ahora muestra por él parece ser tan enorme como la de la kunoichi de cabello rosa o que Kakashi mostraron; las quejas, el afán bruto-conflictivo y necio de Suigetsu le llegan a traer recuerdos del shinobi rubio.

Pero no son iguales.

El 'equipo 7' está en el pasado enterrado junto con sus lazos con Konoha. 'Taka' es el presente.

Sasuke se quedará satisfecho con esa resolución, ya no volverá a cuestionarse lo que Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu pueden ser para él, sólo sabe que no hay que preguntárselo porque hay cosas para las que no hay respuesta o palabra para nombrarlas, sólo entiende que no son lo que Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto fueron.

Sólo que esta última respuesta, lo satisface a medias.

* * *

Ubicado en aquellos tiempos donde Sasuke aún no enloquecía, cuando activa el Amaterasu pareció tener en verdad un lazo con esos, ya después, bueno, sabemos la situación. De estos ni me había acordado, era demasiado hacer uno por cada uno y creo que rindió juntándolos.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	17. Hiruzen

**Haro kzoids** buen punto, ya no recordaba... gracias y en tu nombre. ¡Que las cosas mejoren!

**El que hizo todo lo que pudo**

_Todas las empresas nobles empiezan por ser imposibles_. **Thomas Carlyle**

Ese día se levantó pesadamente, después de una noche sin sueño y con una terrible batalla mental que ya sabía perdida en la vida real, pero su consciencia lo hacía no resignarse como si esperara que un milagro de último momento fuera a aparecer.

Y habían sido muchos días así, donde se acostaba tarde y no podía conciliar el sueño, sólo de momentos y no era precisamente algo reconfortante, su cansancio y malestar se acrecentaba con el paso de los días. Sus subordinados lo notaban y preocupados preguntaban por la razón, pero él sólo movía un poco la mano 'ya pasará' 'es la edad' decía sonriendo.

Y pasaría, inevitablemente habría de pasar. Cosa a la que no podía resignarse.

El cansancio acumulado lo obligó a permanecer un par de horas más de lo común en la cama. Al incorporarse se dio cuenta que el pretexto de la edad también era verdad, su retiro como hokage dada su avanzada edad había sido atinada, pero las peticiones de su regreso tras la caída de Minato, habían sido tan emotivas y con tanta entereza que él no pudo decir no.

¿Por qué no pudo decir no?

Su primer periodo de dirigencia había sido como los cortos años de Minato, había habido paz. El equilibrio de su voluntad del fuego había sido establecida, la aldea vivía en calma, las tensiones en perfecto estado molestándose entre sí pero sin ninguna amenaza de estallamiento.

De pronto... ya era el hokage que pasaría a la historia por la infamia que tuvo que hacer. Aunque fueron muchos los que estuvieron detrás de la decisión, era su papel como líder de la aldea asumir las responsabilidades... era lo malo del puesto.

Estiró los brazos mientras torcía un poco el cuello, su asistente presuroso le mostró la mesa con el desayuno y le saludó amable, Hiruzen respondió del mismo modo y se sentó con una sonrisa.

-Los señores Homura y Koharu han accedido a su solicitud de reunión para esta mañana señor, pero piden sea pronta por el 'suceso de esta noche'- el asistente dijo con duda, pues no sabía a que se refería pero como buen subordinado guardó las dudas para sí.

-Gracias, iré apenas acabe.- El Tercero suspiró, en ese suspiro se fue el poco ánimo con el que había amanecido. Era su última oportunidad.

-El señor Fugaku volvió a mandar una solicitud para una audiencia con usted, insiste en mostrarle la planeación de distribución de turnos, insiste en la colocación de un escuadrón ANBU para...-

-No, dile que hoy no podré que... que será mañana.-

-Como diga señor.-

Hiruzen terminó su comida sin saborearla realmente, se alistó para el día y salió a su oficina donde se encontraría con dos de los tres ancianos del Consejo. Con cada paso se sentía más y más confundido, le aguardaba un día demasiado largo e incierto, la última posibilidad.

-La única verdadera injusticia es la edad, ¿verdad Hiruzen?- Koharu levantó un poco el bastón al verlo entrar, -de no ser por estos viejos huesos, las cosas serían distintas. Muchas cosas no hubieran pasado.-

-¿Tú crees Koharu? Yo creo que esas cosas no dependieron de eso. De cualquier modo iban a pasar.-

-¿De eso era lo que querías hablar?- Homura, apresurado como siempre, le insistió, -de haber sabido que sólo hablarías de eso, no hubiese venido.-

El Tercero suspiró, -Muy bien, entonces dejémonos de rodeos, necesito su respuesta. ¿Dónde esta Danzo?-

-¿Esperabas que viniera?- Himura preguntó, -ya lo discutimos, tantas veces que me sorprende sigas insistiendo. Nadie está de acuerdo, ¿por qué ese arrepentimiento? No dijiste nada la primera vez que esto se discutió.-

El ceño fruncido del hokage fue una notoria señal toda la molestia que sentía, -Eso no es lo que está a discusión, aún si Danzo se opone abiertamente, si cuento con su apoyo podemos anular la decisión.-

Koharu se paró delante de Hiruzen y lo vio directamente a la cara, -Pero no lo haremos. Nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Nada va a cambiar.-

-Sabemos que le prometiste a Itachi que lo harías, pero no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.- Himura se incorporó y salió del lugar, Koharu le siguió de cerca dándole una última mirada que no tenía nada de tristeza o arrepentimiento, aunque tampoco jactancia.

Pasaba del medio día, y el hokage había permanecido encerrado en su oficina, su asistente estaba por volverse loco ante la cantidad de personas que demandaban una cita con él.

-No está disponible- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hiruzen salió secretamente de la oficina, una cuadrilla ANBU apareció de inmediato para su resguardo, pero él los alejó diciéndoles que no eran necesarios.

-Estaremos cerca,- dijo el capitán desapareciendo de su vista.

El hokage sólo asintió, sabía que no se libraría de ellos... eran leales, apegados a sus principios y valores, como todos en Konoha... ¡lástima que no todos tuvieran los mismos! Danzo, Koharu, Himura, los Uchiha... tanta diversidad, incapaz de llegar a acuerdos.

-¿¡Lord Hokage!- el grito de tres niños lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó la vista y sonrió, puso su mano en la cabeza de cada uno mientras seguía su camino, los habitantes salían a su paso saludándolo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa de ver al mismísimo hokage andar por ahí sin tanto despliegue.

-Lord Hokage, es una grata sorpresa verle aquí, tome uno. Sea bienvenido.-

-Gracias Uruchi, tu pan sigue siendo el mejor de Konoha.-

Uruchi sonrió halagada mientras seguía caminando al lado del Tercero en su inesperada visita al barrio Uchiha. Él caminó un trayecto relativamente corto, muchos se acercaron a saludarlo o aplaudían desde sus casas la buena sorpresa.

-No esperaba verlo aquí. Me dijeron que me vería mañana, no pensé que fuera a venir.- la voz de Fugaku de pronto detuvo las pláticas a su alrededor. Respetuosamente le hicieron un camino de paso hasta quedar frente a él.

-Se cancelaron unos asuntos, decidí venir a verte. Hacía mucho que no venía.-

Fugaku se mostró sorprendido, aún así inclinó levemente la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa satisfecha, -Tal vez pudiéramos hablar en mi casa. Sé que no es el lugar ideal para una audiencia con usted, pero si no le molesta.-

-Oh no, claro que no. Me gustaría visitar el templo pero parece que permanece cerrado.-

El sorprendido rostro de Fugaku resultó tan obvio para Hiruzen que decidió ya no insistir, había sido informado que ahí resguardaban las armas que usarían en su ataque, y accedió seguir a Fugaku.

Mientras caminaban contempló las fachadas más elegantes de ese barrio, tan orgulloso y serio, pero sabía que un poco más atrás estaban los conjuntos más pobres que no daban un porte tan elegante. No podía culparlos por el rencor acrecentado, aunque aún se sorprendía de la hospitalidad y amabilidad con que lo recibían. Se acordó de Kagami y otros Uchiha que fueron compañeros de pelea, ninguno de los que recordaba había tenido una vida larga como él.

No era necesario haber tenido que llegar a una decisión así.

¿Y si sólo se cortaban las cabezas de la bestia?

¿Y si se levantaban cargos contra los cabecillas?

...¿por qué no pensó antes en eso? Tuvo la oportunidad de discutir la decisión, tal como Himura lo había dicho... pero no lo hizo, abrumado por la noticia de la amenaza de un golpe de estado no pensó en otra cosa que proteger a Konoha. Y así fueron varios días, su panorama no se aclaró hasta que ya era demasiado tarde e Itachi había comenzado a prepararse. Prepararse en el sentido físico, porque sabía que su mente aún se negaba.

-¡Sea usted bienvenido!- la alegre voz de Mikoto le dio la bienvenida. -Adelante, adelante.-

Era tan surreal ver al representante más alto de Konoha en el barrio, caminando sin su acostumbrada guardia (aunque era obvio que estaban por ahí) y estando en su casa, que Mikoto por un momento entró en pánico pensando que todo había sido descubierto, pero al ver la infaltable amabilidad del hokage lo recibió tan bien como pudo.

Fugaku y Hiruzen tomaron lugar en el recibidor de la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto fue invitada a quedarse con ellos. Para la desazón de Fugaku, en ningún momento, el Hokage se vio dispuesto a retomar el tema que al jefe de la policía le urgía, situación clave para su levantamiento armado.

Hiruzen charlaba amenamente, habiendo olvidado por un momento el peso que había ido depositándose en su interior, alegre de dejar a un lado el ceremonioso trato de siempre. De pronto vio pasar por el pasillo a Itachi y Sasuke. El niño no pudo contener su exclamación de sorpresa y alegría cuando lo vio; Itachi, por otro lado, sólo puso la cara más expresiva que jamás le había visto.

Y Hiruzen hubiera reído, del completo descrédito en el prodigio Uchiha... pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ese peso que creía haber olvidado se agolpó de momento, incluso se incrementó.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado Itachi? Ten un poco de educación, ¿qué pasa contigo muchacho?- Mikoto lo llamó riendo, también divertida por el inusual gesto en su hijo.

Itachi asintió, se acercó e hizo una reverencia para después verlo directamente a los ojos buscando casi desesperadamente una respuesta afirmativa, aunque un minúsculo asentimiento de cabeza... cualquier cosa. Hiruzen sólo miró a otro lado.

Mikoto preparó té y el platillo más impresionante que podía hacer, se esmeró a todo lo que pudo para agasajar al invitado, y... para distraer cualquier sospecha que pudiese tener. Sasuke hablaba emocionado de todo lo que había aprendido en la academía y le hacía preguntas sobre las batallas de las que había escuchado él había participado. Fugaku se limitaba a hacer comentarios al azar, obviamente tenso por la presencia sin razón (aparente) y prolongada del hokage. Itachi, sólo se quedó en una esquina de la mesa, apenas y probando su comida, con la cabeza parcialmente inclinada y el gesto aún más pensativo que siempre.

Casi a las cuatro, el hokage decidió partir repartiendo saludos a todos los que se acercaron a él, la guardia ANBU ya esperaba por él.

-Necesito que Itachi esté presente a las seis, hay un reporte del que debe ser informado.- El hokage dijo a Fugaku viendo que el hijo mayor de éste no había salido a despedirle.

-Y ahí estará señor, no se preocupe.-

Hiruzen asintió sonriendo y levantó la mano despidiéndose de todos, los ANBU resguardándolo se veían bastante tensos. El hokage no podía culparlos, la aversión del apellido ya se volvía insoportable.

Llegó a su oficina en poco tiempo, pidió que no se le molestara y esperó por Itachi mientras, seguía repasando todo en su cabeza.

Las llamadas a usar el sentido común, las múltiples ofertas e intentos de sonar autoritario, incluso las amenazas. De todas las veces que su poder como hokage se vio limitado por la decisión de ese Consejo de ancianos, tan viejos como él y tan necios. Tan endemoniadamente necios, no les importó condenar a muerte a inocentes. Niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos... ¿cuántos del clan estaban realmente en activo para el ataque? Itachi jamás se los dijo... porque jamás lo preguntaron, Uchiha no tenía un rostro o un nombre específico... todo portador del apellido era el enemigo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado.. asqueado, ¿qué clase de legado era el que iba a dejar?

-Señor,- Itachi dejó saber su presencia.

Hiruzen separó la cara de sus manos, ¿tanto se había quedado así?

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Todos exigen que lo hagas esta noche.-

Cuando lo vio irse suspiró una última vez y se dirigió a su habitación de descanso, el asistente estaba por darle el parte del día y la agenda del día siguiente, pero la desolación de su jefe le quitó la intención. Sólo lo acompañó en silencio, le ayudó tanto como pudo compartiendo ese sentimiento de vacío, aún sin saber por qué.

La noche estaba en plenitud, la luna colgando a lo alto y una apacible brisa surcando la aldea, una linda noche para dormir... y Hiruzen tenía un cansancio acumulado de tantos días, que podría dormir hasta la siguiente semana. Pero apenas y consiguió la reunir la voluntad para recostarse, ya no para cerrar los ojos sino para no cansar más su vieja espalda.

Pero el sueño le superó.

Sus batallas de los días anteriores por revertir la decisión se habían llevado todas sus energías, algo bastante comprensible dada su edad, pero de algo estaba seguro. Aún en su prístina edad, no hubiera conseguido nada. Lo que esa noche, mientras él descansaba (aún sin desearlo) en su cama, estaba pasando, esa matanza acaeciendo... habría de pasar de cualquier modo.

Aún tratando todo, había cosas que no podían evitarse.

* * *

Esto salió de una atinada sugerencia. Quizá no con el enfoque que debía ser, pero tenía que sacarse una historia y no un mero repaso como con Orochimaru. Y yo que decia que sólo iban a ser cinco... menos mal, jejeje!

Millones de gracias y saludos!

Nos leemos!


	18. Iruka

**Kusubana Yoru.** Quizá no era la idea pero dio pie para llenar un hueco que quedaba. Agradecimientos por la sugerencia

**El que hizo lo que casi todos**

_Lo peor que alguien puede sentir por tí es la indiferencia. Porque si alguien te odia, es porque le has importado alguna vez. _**Anónimo**

Mientras caminaba apresurado hacia la oficina de la hokage pensaba en qué estado podía haber llegado esta vez. La primera ocasión que se había ido con la misión presente regresó muy mal, tanto física como anímicamente, de haber sabido antes que ese equipo de novatos se iría los hubiera detenido, tratar de convencer a la hokage que no valía la pena…

Que Sasuke ya era una causa perdida…

Que ese Uchiha no podía salvarse…

Cuando Naruto, como parte del equipo de Shikamaru fue a traer de regreso a Sasuke y detenerlo de la locura que era irse a entregar a Orochimaru, se sintió un poco mal por esos pensamientos, el chico del sharingan había sido su mejor alumno, el ejemplo a seguir que le facilitó el control de la clase, el objeto de muchos halagos para sí diciendo que era buen mentor… que supo encausar los dotes de ese Uchiha.

Pero Iruka nunca tuvo esa intención, no le dio más ánimo o reto de lo que no le hubiera dado a cualquier otro, para él fue _uno más_, uno de tantos que habían pasado por las aulas y que él había enseñado.

-No te preocupes, Naruto y los demás regresaron bien, aunque sin Sasuke… pero ninguno regresó lastimado si es lo que te preocupa.- Shizune le comentó cuando pidió hablar con Tsunade.

Así que ahora se alejaba con un enorme alivio en su interior, afortunadamente Naruto regresaba ileso. Su camino se había hecho más relajado, avanzaba casualmente entre la aldea recibiendo saludos por doquier, viejos alumnos, nuevos alumnos, familiares de esos alumnos… era una persona relativamente conocida aunque tal vez no por sus impresionantes triunfos en combate, 'mis batallas son día a día, convertir a esos diablillos en ninjas formidables' decía ocasionalmente al ser cuestionado por preferir las aulas al campo de batalla.

Llegó al edificio al que tenía pensado llegar, mientras subía las escaleras con relativa calma pensó un poco en la otra razón de ese suspiro de alivio, claro que la principal razón era su rubio alumno, pero el otro… el otro pequeño motivo, era que Sasuke no había vuelto.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había superado la repulsión y odio por el apellido, una serie de desafortunados eventos que sembraron en él una aversión que le amargó sus años jóvenes.

Llegó a la puerta de su destino, llamó casi cuatro veces, subiendo el volumen de sus golpes a la puerta con cada intento. Al final, el residente abrió. El maestro ninja esperaba la somnolienta cara de Naruto, tallándose los ojos y preguntando con un adormilado tono '¿quién?'.

-¿Iruka-sensei?- preguntó Naruto, pero en vez de esa cara adormilada, tenía un gesto apagado y (si era posible) deprimido. -¿Qué pasa?-

-No… nada,- Iruka trató de cubrir su sorpresa, -oí que habían regresado, quiero invitarte a comer ramen.-

-No… no me siento muy bien, perdón, esta vez paso.-

Iruka abrió bastante los ojos, se pasó la mano por el cuello y asintió forzando una sonrisa, -No te preocupes, seguramente estás cansado. Vendré más tarde, tal vez sólo quieras platicar.-

El shinobi rubio asintió lentamente, -Gracias, sensei.-

El mayor se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente, cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba se detuvo y giró un poco como si esperara que Naruto se arrepintiera y saliera corriendo, mientras gritaba que se detuviera y esperara por él, pero no pasó nada. Iruka suspiró y bajó las escaleras del edificio departamental, caminó desganadamente hacia un parque donde se sentó bajo una agradable sombra.

Veía a los niños correr por doquier, sonrió al acordarse de sus años previos a la academia; en esos tiempos, como muchos, veía a los Uchiha casi como un grupo de superhéroes. Pero cuando el conflicto con el kyubi acaeció, su mirada de admiración cambió, igual que la de muchos, por una de abierto odio y rencor. La pérdida de sus padres, aunada a los fuertes rumores de que Madara Uchiha había sido el provocador del conflicto fueron los principales detonantes; entonces, esa fascinación se tornó repulsión.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de un niño le llamó.

Él sonrió lo más casual que pudo y asintió cuando identificó a un grupo de sus alumnos más jóvenes justo delante de él, -Si, no te preocupes.-

-¡Si, sensei!- El niño hizo una reverencia y se alejó corriendo siguiendo al grupo de niños.

Iruka los miró alejarse. Después del kyubi dejó de ser como ellos, se hizo rebelde, agresivo, rencoroso y abierto detractor de todo Uchiha que coincidía con él en cualquier lado. Él fue uno de los pocos que se burlaron cuando fueron recluidos en el espacio creado para ellos, fue de los tantos que desafiaban abiertamente la autoridad de la policía, de ésos que le complicaron tanto como pudieron (aunque sin éxito) la vida de Itachi en la academia.

Como colmo de males, el mentado prodigio Uchiha había accedido a la clase avanzada con una edad bastante menor al promedio, y aunque Itachi jamás clamó ni la más mínima clase de superioridad, Iruka se había fijado en la cabeza que ese callado niño nuevo en su clase era un intruso presuntuoso y engreído, además de un potencial peligro. Clase a clase hacía hasta lo imposible (con otros tantos) para disuadir al niño de seguir ahí, pero Itachi sólo les daba esa mirada cuestionante como si se preguntara, quien diablos se suponía que debía hacer con ellos... de una completa condescendencia.

-No estaba equivocado, ese tipo era un verdadero peligro.- Se dijo cuando los recuerdos se hicieron más fuertes, recordó claramente la última vez que vio a Itachi, se cruzó con Iruka una tarde.

El Uchiha caminaba con la mirada baja, ajeno a todos los cuchicheos y comentarios. Iruka corría apresuradamente con un fajo de hojas en sus manos, iba emocionado por haber sido asignado a más horas clase, no se dio cuenta de quien iba frente a él hasta que chocó de frente con esa persona.

Cuando distinguió con quien había tropezado, en vez de disculparse le lanzó una reclamación algo impropia que Itachi sólo respondió con una mirada confundida, casi se podía leer un intento de reconocimiento en los ojos apáticos de Itachi, que a falta de éxito se incorporó y continuo su taciturno paso.

Iruka jamás supo si el Uchiha lo había reconocido, fue la última vez que lo vio. Unas semanas después la terrible noticia de la matanza se hizo pública…

Dejó su lugar en la banca, incómodo con el recuerdo que recién llegó a su mente. Cuando él se enteró del asesinato de la casi totalidad del clan, Iruka se horrorizó como muchos, pero en lo profundo se sintió feliz… su consciencia se asustó ante ese sentimiento, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres lo concilió.

'Se hizo justicia', se dijo esa vez.

Fue cuando dejó de sentir odio, razonó que ellos recibieron el resultado de su infame cuna. 'Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos' decía el dicho, y ese Itachi era el perfecto cúmulo de todas las retorcidas enseñanzas de esa maldita gente.

Regresó al departamento de Naruto, con el paso más lento que pudo mantener, esperando que cuando llegara ahí, su turbulenta mente se hubiera apaciguado y esos recuerdos inútiles no le molestaran en la plática con su antiguo alumno.

Llamó a la puerta, esta vez con mayor mesura; Naruto acudió más rápido aunque con el mismo gesto. Le invitó a pasar y le hizo espacio en una silla, alejándola de la mesa repleta de cosas.

Iruka vio al rubio arrastrar los pies, y moverse casi mecánicamente, los ojos entrecerrados denotando su falta total de ánimo. Él se preguntó si había hecho bien al no haber tratado de hablar mucho tiempo atrás con Sasuke, tratar de acercarse a él y apoyarle, después de todo, él sabía lo que era perder a la familia. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, el rubio no se encontraría en ese estado.

-¿Cómo estás?- fue la pregunta más sincera que encontró para comenzar una plática que se visualizaba complicada.

Naruto apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de otra silla que trataba de desocupar para que él pudiera usarla, se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza, -Lo vi Iruka… lo vi, estuvo delante de mi… hablé con él… pero no pude hacer nada.-

La emoción expresada por Naruto le dio escalofríos a Iruka, una ola de arrepentimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo, quizá fue mala decisión… tal vez Sasuke no merecía la devoción de Naruto, pero tampoco merecía tanta indiferencia de Iruka y los demás. El acuerdo personal de éste, diciéndose que ya no había por qué odiar a los Uchiha pues ellos habían pagado, no debía ser sinónimo de pasar una pasividad cómoda y cruel a la vez hacia Sasuke.

-Pero él no te hizo caso… él no acudió a tu llamado, ¿verdad?- Iruka dijo poniendo una mano en el hombre de Naruto para darle apoyo.

Al sentirlo negar, cerró los ojos.

-No lo hizo, es un necio cabeza hueca…- Naruto sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas de furia y frustración.

-Tal vez lo es.- Iruka sonrió pálidamente.

Recordó la mañana que vio llegar a Sasuke, la primera vez que iba a la academia después de la matanza. Distinguió a la perfección las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos a su paso, pensó en llamar la atención de los demás alumnos, en pedirles que se detuvieran, brindarle palabras de apoyo, confesarle que lo entendía pues él había pasado por lo mismo… ofrecerle la posibilidad de ser quien lo escuchara por si quería alguien con quien hablar… pensó en tantas cosas.

Pero no hizo nada.

Sólo lo vio pasar en silencio, ubicarse en un punto medio entre el resto de las bancas del salón de clases, colocar sus manos entrelazadas delante de él y apoyar su barbilla en ellas. Sólo eso hizo.

-¿Sabes?- Naruto lo sacó de sus memorias, -las cosas no se van a quedar así, voy a traerlo de regreso aunque tenga que medio matarlo para convencerlo.- Sonrió brillantemente por primera vez.

Iruka también sonrió, -Seguro que sí.-

El ánimo de Naruto regresó poco a poco en el resto de la tarde, fueron a comer ramen y a una pelea buscada por Konohamaru; se despidieron cuando ya era tarde, Naruto se quedó entrenando con el ya no tan revoltoso pequeño, e Iruka regresó a casa a prepararse para la clase del día siguiente.

Caminando rumbo a su hogar, acompañado por la luz de la luna paso delante del sombrío espacio que era ahora el barrio Uchiha. Miró el orgulloso letrero que alguna vez anunció quienes vivían ahí, bajó la mirada y siguió caminando. Esa mancha se había erradicado ya, los últimos dos sobrevivientes tenían el único destino que podía esperarse de gente así, ninjas exiliados y renegados.

Siguió su camino, dejando atrás las preguntas, las dudas y los enterrados arrepentimientos… si hubiera hecho más… pero hizo lo que casi todos hicieron, dejar que las cosas siguieran su propio curso, que el odio pasó a indiferencia, y que esa indiferencia generalizada fue la detonante de la última desgracia del manchado apellido.

Pero eso ya no era su problema, dejaba ese asunto a la gente que aún se preocupaba por Sasuke, la que lo hacía por Itachi se había acabado mucho tiempo atrás. La gente como Naruto decidirían si regresaba o no, si lo hacía bien, si no… también.

A él ya no le interesaba.

* * *

Ya sé que dirán que Iruka no es tan maldito, de hecho es muy lindo pero con Naruto, con Sasuke no hay contacto real así que aprovechemos ese hueco argumental para esta idea. Además que no es sólo él, sino la generalidad de la gente. La situación con Itachi, haciendo cuentas (con la info que hallé por ahí) para el tiempo en que Iruka se graduó, Itachi lo hizo aún con la diferencia de edades.

Creo que no quedó tan mal parado el señor profesor...

Gracias por sus lecturas/reviews!

Saludos y nos leemos!


	19. Itachi II

**Tercera ronda. Los últimos que quedaron**

**Ése que dominó el fuego**

_El que domina a los otros es fuerte; el que se domina a sí mismo es poderoso._ **Lao Tsé**

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Itachi? —Shisui preguntó sentándose junto a él, —he escuchado tantas versiones que no creo ninguna. Además, —dijo señalando a su alrededor, —todos los que saben de tu posición de ANBU están vueltos locos, ¿qué pasó?

Itachi lo miró y una sonrisa pequeña lo traicionó resintiendo sus costillas lastimadas, —No estoy del todo seguro, no recuerdo mucho.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? En tu condición deberías estar aún en reposo, ¿no?

-Debería hacer muchas cosas. —Itachi se incorporó con cuidado, y se dispuso a irse.

Shisui lo siguió de cerca, pendiente de los movimientos del otro; aunque no le sorprendía verlo ya de pie, considerando lo testarudo que era, no podía dejar de admirarle su necedad a no quedarse esperando en casa. Y no podía culparlo, él enloquecería también si se viera obligado a guardar reposo encerrado en su casa.

No dijo más y caminó a su lado de regreso al barrio del clan. Para cualquier ojo distraído, las cosas se veían de lo más normal, los clásicos murmullos y miradas indiscretas de los ciudadanos al ver a dos Uchiha no miembros de la policía rondando las calles de Konoha; pero para una perspectiva más suspicaz como la de Shisui, de inmediato salió a relucir que varios ninjas, chunin en su mayoría, les lanzaban miradas aprobatorias y desdeñosas por igual.

Lo normal era recibir las despectivas. Shisui lo había hallado normal.

Pero ver que había hasta quienes asentían a su paso, como si sus presencias fueran algo muy agradable, resultó perturbador.

-En serio Itachi, ¿qué hiciste?

-Lo que tenía que hacer. —El otro comentó, teniendo que detenerse para recuperar la respiración tras un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Shisui bufó, pero siguió su paso hasta llegar al interior del barrio. Pensó que podía dominar su curiosidad, pero el camino hasta la casa del jefe Fugaku, representó algo similar a lo que pasaba afuera; no cambiaron los saludos felices y las sonrisas a las que ya se acostumbraban, pero la novedad fueron los gestos desaprobatorios de los miembros del clan que asistían a las reuniones secretas, normalmente Itachi era el orgullo de todos.

Pero justo en ese momento, los elogios parecían haberse convertido en todo lo contrario. La intriga de Shisui se disparó, Itachi se movía con la tranquilidad de siempre y parecía renuente a explicar algo sin que se le preguntara.

Llegaron a la casa de Itachi, Sasuke llegó corriendo antes que Mikoto que salió con la misma preocupación en el rostro; le reprochó su falta de conciencia al dejar la casa en su estado y sin ninguna clase de aviso.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? fue una suerte que te salvaran la vida, y ahora te paseas así como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shisui y Sasuke no contuvieron su sorpresa al escuchar a Mikoto hablarle a Itachi de ese modo, en cambio, Itachi solamente asintió y entró a la casa. Lo que restó de la tarde, Shisui trató de esperar por el momento en que Itachi explicara lo que había pasado, pero el otro no hablaba salvo que le preguntaran. Sasuke no soportó la tensión que se generó cuando su padre entró, y tuvo una batalla de miradas con el hermano mayor, así que había dejado la habitación.

La noche había caído, Shisui seguía en la casa, había comido, cenado, jugado con Sasuke, ayudado un poco a Mikoto, intercambiado unas palabras con Fugaku… e Itachi seguía sin hablar.

El amigo de Itachi se cansó de esperar a que el otro se decidiera a contarle. Sabía que tenía que ser precavido, no podía sacarle información enfrente de Fugaku o cualquier otro oído indiscreto porque su curiosidad no respondía a la orden de vigilar los movimientos de Itachi, sino a un verdadero interés y algo de curiosidad de parte de Shisui, que no había concebido la noticia cuando le dijeron que Itachi había resultado seriamente herido y los médicos ninja habían hecho un enorme esfuerzo en salvarle la vida.

¿Qué había pasado en esa misión de la que nadie quería hablar?

Unos se veían enojados, otros contentos, y ninguno decía una sola palabra.

Cuando todos en la casa se habían ido a dormir, Shisui finalmente se animó a tratar de iniciar la conversación, en el cuarto de Itachi mientras el otro batallaba cambiándose los vendajes sobre sus heridas.

-Escuché que era algo muy importante, que iban a participar ninjas de Iwagakure y Sunagakure, no entendí bien qué hacían escuadrones ANBU en una misión tradicional. ¿Qué salió mal?

-Al contrario, todo salió… bien, —el siseo que bloqueó el quejido de dolor interrumpió las palabras de Itachi.

El mayor decidió darle una mano para aligerarle el trabajo, —¿De qué rayos hablas? Mira como quedaste, nunca te había visto así. —Dijo retirándole algunas piezas de tela levemente manchadas con sangre, cuando lo hizo, quedó enfrentado con un inquietante patrón de carne magullada, que iba del morado casi negro a uno más leve apenas amoratado. —Pensé que los ninjas médicos te habían atendido.

-Lo hicieron, pero… —otro quejido lo interrumpió, —dijeron que tenía que restablecer mis niveles de chakra.

-Y lo estás haciendo bastante bien, vagando por la aldea sin darte un descanso. —El otro dijo sarcásticamente.

-Quería conocer los reportes de la misión.

-No cambias, ¿y qué fue lo que salió bien o salió mal? Escuché a tu padre decir que no todo terminó como lo habían planeado.

-No, alguien no siguió todas las órdenes e hizo que el resultado fuera distinto a lo que se quería.

Shisui abrió bastante los ojos por la sorpresa, era impensable que un ninja desobedeciera las órdenes y que arruinara todo por su indisciplina. —Seguramente fue uno de la roca, he peleado contra ellos, no todos son de fiar.

Escuchó a Itachi reír entre dientes, —No, fue de Konoha.

Shisui iba a maldecir al sujeto que había arruinado la misión pero recordó las palabras que Itachi había ido diciendo desde que lo encontró la mañana de ese día, y asociándolo con su risa en ese momento, reaccionó, —Fuiste tú… tú hiciste eso, por eso están tan molestos contigo, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de perjudicar una misión?

Itachi se incorporó y puso su mano izquierda sobre una herida apenas cerrándose, —No fui yo quien la arruinó… ellos querían que fracasara.

El menor narró la misión a la que habían sido encomendados; un grupo militar formado por ninjas de distintos rangos de aldeas diferentes, y civiles adiestrados por esos ninjas, habían comenzado a ser una amenaza para las fronteras de los países del Fuego y del Viento, los Señores Feudales habían ordenado que un grupo coordinado de las tres aldeas que estaban más cercanas fueran a hacerles frente.

El diseño de la misión había corrido a cargo de Danzo y otros tres altos mandos, nada raro resultaba de eso; los kages de las otras dos aldeas estuvieron de acuerdo y aprobaron todo. Jonins y Chunins de las tres aldeas habían sido convocados, al igual que tres escuadrones ANBU de Konoha, el de Itachi iba entre ellos.

La situación fue que cuando todos estaban concentrados y fueron explicados las maniobras, hubo ciertas señales de incomprensión entre algunos de los miembros más experimentados. Ninguno se atrevió a señalar la aparente falla, porque sólo un ojo bien entrenado y con bastante experiencia en batalla podría resaltar el potencial fracaso, culpa de un factor que los estrategas parecían haberse empeñado en no ver.

No hubo voz de protesta, pero si se intercambiaron comentarios, incómodos al tener la sensación que iba a una muerte muy posible.

Todo comenzó como se había ordenado, dividir los grupos, infiltrarlos y aniquilar a los jefes… entonces la situación se tornó como aquellos ninjas veteranos habían previsto, y se ordenó una huida inmediata.

Itachi había combatido tanto como los demás, había visto muchos de sus compañeros caer y él mismo recibir varias heridas de seriedad; cuando la orden de retirada fue lanzada, se detuvo; '_no quieren compartir la victoria, regresarán solos y harán que Konoha tenga el crédito por destruirlos_' dijo alguien de Iwagakure. El mero pensamiento de tener que regresar a una carnicería como la de ese día y que las muertes de todos los caídos serían inútiles, todo por el capricho y ego de unos dirigentes, lo hizo repensar la misión.

Se dio la vuelta, hizo señas a los ninjas que habían identificado las verdaderas intenciones y pidió apoyo, el jonin de más alto mando había ordenado la retirada, pero Itachi se dijo que él no tenía el deber de obedecerle siendo ANBU… así que reinició un segundo ataque que tomó por sorpresa a los enemigos que imaginaban un triunfo aplastante.

La mayor parte de las fuerzas de las aldeas de la arena y la roca respondieron al llamado, de Konoha sólo algunos jonins y la mayor parte de sus chunins les apoyaron, al igual que una pequeña parte de los ANBU.

-Si muchos me odiaban, ahora me querrán ver muerto. —Itachi murmuró divertido apretando los dientes por el dolor de las costillas resentidas.

-Fue una orden ¿por qué no obedeciste?

-No la dio el Hokage, él se había opuesto, pero los ancianos votaron a favor de ella. Además… —Otro asalto adolorido le cortó la respiración.

-¿Además? —Shisui se acercó a él, —¡eres un tonto! Konoha merecía el crédito por acabar con ellos, no tenía por qué repartirlo con las otras dos.

-¿Dices que los ninjas muertos eran un recurso renovable? ¿dónde está el honor que tanto claman en una muerte así?

-¿Me hablas tú de honor? Itachi, tú no crees en eso… ¿dónde está _tu_ honor? —El mayor replicó con cierta furia en su tono.

El hermano de Sasuke se sentó, respiró hondamente y miró a su amigo directo a los ojos, —¿Dónde está el de aquellos que estuvieron de acuerdo? Mejor la conciencia que el honor.

Shisui suspiró y bajó la cabeza en derrota, hablar con Itachi de esas cuestiones era como hacerlo con un muro. Él estaba mucho más allá de las cuestiones de honor, camaradería, reputación, nobleza… su escala de valores no se parecía en mucho a la de los demás; aunque daba la impresión ante los otros que compartía sus principios, sólo Shisui que creía conocerlo a la perfección sabía que no era así.

Itachi parecía que no sería alcanzado jamás por la ambición de obtener fama y una reputación conocida, de poder y fortuna, por algún puesto elevado o un historial de victorias…

Quizá por eso seguía siempre con los pies en la tierra, muy a pesar de la posición en la que se hallaba como puntero de casi toda Konoha… del objetivo de muchos (ya fuera como modelo a seguir o blanco a derribar). No se había quebrado o vuelto un ególatra fanfarrón, sólo un idealista con una convicción perturbadora… hacer lo que debiera hacerse para alcanzar el mejor objetivo.

-Como digas Itachi, supongo que es lo que otro en tu posición hubiera hecho.

-Pero no lo que tú hubieras hecho, ¿verdad?

-No, yo creo que no. Si iba a haber un segundo ataque, seguramente enviarían una fuerza Uchiha, por eso tu papá y los demás del grupo están furiosos. No podrán demostrar su valor.

-Que les pregunten a los muertos si ellos probaron el suyo.

Shisui sacudió la cabeza comenzando a ponerse de mal humor ante la necedad del más chico, —¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas más, no tiene caso hablar de esto contigo. Seguramente te sancionarán, con suerte no te retirarán del escuadrón ANBU pero estoy seguro que te espera un fuerte castigo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que el jefe Fugaku te dirá.

-Habrá que esperar. —Itachi dijo calmadamente.

Shisui bufó, se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró una última vez antes de irse, —Ahora eres el héroe de muchos, quizá sus halago minimicen tu sanción.

-No importa, mi prioridad es que estas heridas sanen.

El mayor se despidió y dejó la casa, preocupado por esa creciente incomprensión hacia Itachi. Sabía que iba a volverse más difícil entenderlo y realizar sus reportes a los dirigentes del clan; era tan sencillo y complicado a la vez, sabía de su motivación y su pacifismo callado, pero no podía entenderlos por completo.

Era tan distinto a todos los que había conocido, un Uchiha en casi la totalidad de la palabra pero ese pequeño detalle que lo hacía diferente, era un punto enorme que lo ponía en un grupo distinto, comparable con el Cuarto Hokage, pero no igual porque Itachi no tenía esa nobleza reconocida, quizá con la necedad del sanin Orochimaru sólo que sin muchas de las deficiencias de éste…

Y ni Shisui podría entenderlo, no había balanza absoluta del bien y el mal para Itachi. Mató a muchos por un bien que nadie le reconocería, andaría por la vida con múltiples etiquetas sin que fueran un peso moral, vagaría sin ambiciones materiales… había dominado la bestia que podía haber llegado a ser.

* * *

Un poco más relajada, decidí que coincidiera con el final de 'Los motivos del lobo' quizá… sólo por la semejanza del personaje. En fin, con esto doy inicio a la tercera etapa de este fic, me quebré la cabeza pensando en qué otro personaje podría usar pero creo que ya era hora de regresar a los más representativos del clan.

Creo que fue redundante, aunque me gustó darle vueltas a lo mismo… me gusta escribir de Itachi, jajaja!

Mil gracias por sus lecturas/reviews!


	20. Madara II

**Ése que miró a la luna**

_Todo hombre es como la luna: con una cara oscura que a nadie enseña._ **Mark Twain**

Izuna ya no sabía que pensar.

Había dejado la casa desde muy temprano, mucho antes de que el sol saliera. Muy a pesar de que habían regresado casi después de medianoche, él no tenía ni un gramo de sueño; caso muy contrario al de su hermano que había quedado profundamente dormido apenas tocó con el piso.

Cuando Izuna dejó el conjunto de casas, había un silencio apacible de todos los demás miembros del clan que aún dormían, muy ajenos a lo que pudiera pasar afuera, pero a Izuna habían regresado los nervios imposibles de aplacar, la paranoia constante y el conocimiento que no se podía tener un sueño completo… justo como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que habían dejado de ser un grupo como muchos otros allá afuera?

Sobreviviendo cual horda de mercenarios para realizar de los trabajos que los ricos pero vulnerables les daban, peleando con otros clanes por las misiones que los feudales pedían a cambio de un buen pago…

No habían pasado más de dos años, poco a poco habían comenzado a afianzar su fama y a levantarse como uno de los dos clanes dominantes. Los Uchiha habían conseguido que nadie les riñera el territorio donde se asentaban, poco a poco habían comenzado a poseer una actitud más relajada, ahora que habían dejado de ser casi nómadas.

El hermano menor de Madara levantó brevemente la mano a uno de los cuatro centinelas, él lo saludo en silencio y no preguntó su destino o sus razones, Izuna se había ganado la completa confianza del clan. Siguió caminando internándose en el bosque repleto de neblina y acompañado de los primeros cantos de las aves, llegó a un despeñadero desde donde se podía ver parte del valle donde se ubicaban algunos de los clanes rivales.

Se talló las manos, aún con un poco de la desagradable sensación que había tenido las primeras horas de la noche anterior. Se las talló contra su traje de misión que no se había cambiado, sus manos ya estaban limpias, y su ropa ni siquiera se había ensuciado. ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la sangre que había derramado?

Regresó la mirada hacia el camino por el que había llegado: la aldea, la casa compartida con su hermano, su hermano…

Izuna ya no sabía que pensar.

'¡He encontrado como dar el siguiente paso!' le dijo Madara la mañana del día anterior, con la acostumbrada mezcla del tono serio pero la cara amable.

Izuna no preguntó de qué hablaba, ya sabía que su hermano quería seguir acumulando poder, y ese paso, era una evolución. La evolución del sharingan.

El menor aún tenía fresca en la mente la sensación y la forma en que lo preguntó, la respuesta franca de su hermano mayor y su inicial sacudimiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudó en asesinar; matar era cosa de todos los días en esos tiempos tan turbulentos pero el pedido a matar a alguien tan preciado para él, demandaba un razonamiento mayor.

Cosa que Izuna no pudo hacer, Madara le había compartido su conocimiento y le ofrecía la oportunidad de seguir progresando con él, el hermano mayor era el impulso y la meta del menor. Por eso Izuna no se detuvo a analizar sus razones y motivos, quería seguir acompañando a su hermano en el camino que él tenía bastante claro.

Pero fue hasta ese momento, casi ocho horas después de realizar el doble asesinato, que Izuna comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad había hecho bien. Él no tenía la seguridad de Madara, y aunque el mayor había mostrado una especie de duelo cuando acabó con su víctima, en ese momento dormía profundamente en casa mientras el menor se estaba volviendo loco por no saber cómo lidiar con el remordimiento que ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir.

Se quedó ahí hasta que el sol se despegaba del horizonte. Cansado física y mentalmente, regresó a casa para saber si el clan los condenaría por su crimen, o los ensalzaría. Los vanagloriaban pero era claro que en ocasiones los censuraban, nadie negaba que gracias a ellos habían conseguido ser el único clan que rivalizara con los Senju, y que su estatus se hubiera elevado y su fama se extendiera… pero las voces que reprochaban los medios no eran pocas.

Las miradas se dirigían a ambos, pero los dedos acusadores apuntaban a Madara… aunque ninguna voz lanzaba el juicio en voz alta.

Se topó con que los miembros del clan lo saludaban como todos los días, las muestras de respeto y aprecio no faltaron. Encontró a Madara en el pórtico de la puerta sentando mientras contemplaba a la gente pasar, lo miró unos segundos y después sonrió.

-Deberías tranquilizarte y descansar. Apenas fue el primer movimiento.

Izuna asintió y pasó a su lado sin decir nada. Madara se puso de pie de inmediato e Izuna se detuvo, dudoso de no saber cómo interpretar ese repentino movimiento. Se quedó estático, con los sentidos alerta por si una agresión se dejaba venir. Inesperado fue cuando Madara puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvía el cabello sonriéndole, después empezó a caminar fuera de la casa.

-Madara… —Izuna lo detuvo pero no supo qué más decir.

-Para todo gran paso, hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo y, en ocasiones, un gran sacrificio. Valdrá la pena, ya lo verás. —Su hermano finalizó y se alejó.

Izuna se giró por completo, vio a su hermano mayor alejarse y recibir los mismos saludos y muestras de respeto que él recién acababa de recibir. Madara se veía más expresivo que él, deteniéndose a hacer plática con algunos y juguetear con tres niños que fingían pelear con él, Madara se reía y les devolvía del mismo modo fingido los ataques. Se perdió al doblar una esquina.

¿Ese mismo hombre había ejecutado casi por traición a una de las personas más allegadas a ellos?

Lo mismo que Izuna, sólo que Izuna tenía algo parecido al remordimiento; cosa que Madara no.

Se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón, lo que el menor necesitaba era un buen descanso para tener la mente más clara y poder preguntarse con calma qué era lo que tenía que sentir y cómo expresarlo. Se recostó a un lado de donde Madara había dormido, eso era bastante identificable porque el sitio parecía intacto de la mañana anterior. Todo en perfecto orden, el cobertor doblado meticulosamente, la almohada a un lado; Madara pasaría como un obsesivo en potencia.

Izuna se quedó dormido con esas ideas en la cabeza, hundiéndose en un sueño incómodo pero absoluto por el nivel de cansancio que había acumulado. No sabía que hora era cuando fue despertado con urgencia por los llamados de su hermano que pasó hecho un huracán por la casa alistándose para una batalla repentina. Izuna lo imitó con movimientos torpes pero ya tan aprendidos que estuvo preparado en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó al fin cuando ya estaban por dejar la casa.

-Esos bastardos les tendieron una trampa… si no nos defendemos, de nada servirá todo lo que _he_ hecho… —Madara dijo apresurado, pero se detuvo un instante y miró a su hermano con media sonrisa, —Vamos a ver lo que estos nuevos ojos pueden hacer. —Lo miró sólo un instante y reinició la carrera.

Los dos hermanos se unieron al grupo de Uchiha que tenía el mismo destino, ya no era raro que los dos tomaran la delantera siendo los primeros en llegar. La escena era atroz, los cadáveres de varios miembros, hombres, mujeres, niños… yacían desperdigados junto con otros de otros clanes; los perros hablaban que los Inuzuka estuvieron ahí, los inconfundibles ojos blancos de los Hyuga, el largo cabello rubio de la participación de los Yamanaka, la complexión robusta de los Akimichi…

-Malditos malnacidos, —alguien dijo cuando el resto del grupo llegó, — ¿qué tienen pensado hacer?

Los recién llegados hicieron un recorrido entre los cuerpos, identificando familiares y conocidos, los gestos de furia superaban a los de dolor porque era claro que habían sido emboscados y matados como ganado… aunque los muertos se llevaron muchas vidas también, no podían tolerar una afrenta de esa clase.

Se hizo un silencio, las miradas se fueron al presente líder que se veía atónito y sin una resolución clara. Como todos, él quería venganza, pero dudaba si estaban en condiciones de realizar y mantener un ataque a cuatro de los clanes más sonados, quizá los Senju se les unirían y entonces sí, llevarían las de perder.

-Tenemos que esperar, hay cuatro partidas que se han ido en misión. Regresarán hasta en tres días. —Dijo el líder, casi una cuarta parte de sus mejores integrantes ni siquiera estaban cerca, habiendo sido encomendados en distintas misiones y ahora, otros tantos habían sido asesinados.

Hubo silencio, se miraban de unos a otros reprochándose la falta de valor para clamar un enfrentamiento inmediato ante la mesura de su líder, pero también estaban conscientes que sus números no les ayudaban.

-Vayamos, deben estar aún cerca y mal organizados por la huida apresurada. Los alcanzaremos y les haremos pagar esta bajeza. —La firme y dominante voz de Madara sobresalió por encima de los murmullos de los demás miembros.

Los gestos dudosos se tornaron inverosímiles ante las palabras de Madara, preguntándose qué se le había metido en la cabeza; sabiendo su actual condición y aún así, hablando con la seguridad de siempre.

-Eres fuerte Madara, pero esto no es algo que puedas manejar. —El líder dijo con el mismo tono paternal que solía usar.

-Saben que si no respondemos de inmediato, volverán a hacerlo. No podemos tolerar una afrenta así, hemos sacrificado mucho para ganar lo que tenemos.

La voz de Madara tenía un tono que exacerbaba y cierto grado de autoridad, los ninjas dejaron de verse entre sí y se dirigieron al hermano de Izuna, repararon en ese nuevo sharingan de extraño patrón, y algo se sacudió en su interior.

-Vayamos. —Dijo alguien más.

Esa simple palabra se esparció entre los demás, ignorando la resolución del líder se enfilaron a toda velocidad siguiendo a Madara, éste había divisado la concentración de los ninjas atacantes.

Izuna avanzaba apenas detrás de su hermano, sin dejar de sorprenderse de las múltiples habilidades de éste; igual de exacerbado que el resto, pero aún con el sobresalto incómodo de la capacidad que su hermano tenía para la adaptación… o engaño. Apenas la noche anterior habían matado a dos valiosos miembros, ahora se dirigían a la venganza de otros tantos.

¿De qué modo se podía nombrar a esto?

Engaño, embuste, falsedad… pero las intenciones de Madara eran sinceras… todas ellas: la venganza, las ganas de unificar al clan, querer el liderato, buscar la supremacía sobre los demás clanes, seguir acumulando poder… lo mejor para el clan Uchiha, y él como el más fuerte.

Bipolaridad quizá.

No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo rondando sus pensamientos, en poco tiempo dieron alcance al exhausto contingente que recién acababa de asesinar a los suyos. Los números eran risiblemente dispares, pero las condiciones hablaban de una igualdad retadora. La unión de los cuatro clanes habían visto reducido sus niveles de chakra tras el combate, y los recién llegados estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Los Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Hyuga se prepararon para el pronto combate, no pretenderían huir ni negarían el ataque realizado. Siendo una esa época tan caótica como era, donde los clanes llevaban el término 'competitividad de mercado' a un extremo exagerado, ataques como el anterior (y el presente) se sucedían con cierta periodicidad… el detalle era que nunca antes lo habían hecho a esa escala.

Madara se puso al frente, los líderes de cada clan participante hicieron lo mismo. Todos sabían que no hacía falta intercambiar palabras, sólo se daban el respeto y reconocimiento propio y la promesa sabida que los muertos podrían ser llevados a su lugar de origen, como muestra del honor (muy a pesar de la bajeza que había en todas las acciones) de cada clan.

Y la batalla comenzó.

El medio día se acercaba. La riña había acabado. Los sobrevivientes regresaban como podían a sus respectivos lugares, los muertos eran dejados para ser sepultados después; ya nadie se atrevería a levantar un solo dedo contra el triunfador.

Los dos hermanos y el resto de sus compañeros regresaron siendo recibidos como héroes, habían clamado su superioridad. Lo que restó del día los dos descansaron mientras asimilaban las dimensiones de los ataques y los estragos que su nuevo sharingan dejaba en ellos.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer alguien llamó a su puerta, Izuna se apresuró a abrir; una de las tantas personas agradecidas con ellos les llevaba algo de comer mientras seguía agradeciéndoles enormemente. Izuna recibió la comida devolviendo las gracias y regresó adentro llamando a Madara para comer, cuando el mayor ni siquiera contestó, Izuna comenzó a extrañarse pensando en que se hubiera quedado dormido por ahí.

Lo encontró en el pórtico trasero viendo el cielo, Izuna sonrió y se acercó lentamente, —Trajeron comida… —su hermano seguía en silencio, — ¿no comerás? —insistió el menor, pero el otro no hacía mucho por responder.

Izuna suspiró y se sentó detrás de Madara a esperar que saliera de su ensueño para comenzar a comer.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? —el mayor dijo después de un rato.

Izuna asintió mirando sus manos, —Tenías razón, el sacrificio fue justo. Estaremos ahora por encima de todos los demás clanes.

-No sólo los demás clanes, estaremos por encima de todos los Uchiha.

Izuna volteó esta vez hacia su hermano, estudió su gesto mientras veía hacia arriba. Se acordó de sus años infantiles, el mismo Madara viendo con fascinación hacia el cielo y la luna, le hablaba de cosas que en esos tiempos sonaban casi a sueños imposibles… un clan unificado, un territorio donde pudieran establecerse sin temor a los ataques traicioneros, hacer al clan el más famoso y temido por todos.

Y todo eso era posible esa noche.

-Vamos, hay que comer. —El menor se incorporó y le dio un suave toque en el hombro apurándolo.

-¿…imaginas algún día llegar tan lejos que ni la luna sea límite?

Izuna se detuvo nuevamente y se giró para contemplarlo por completo, —No es que no crea en ti hermano, pero tienes que entender que siempre habrá un límite. Algo, algo puede pasar que termine con todo, somos mortales, no podemos llegar tan lejos.

Ahora fue el turno de Madara para ver a su hermano, —No, eso no pasará. —Se levantó y entró a la casa dejando a Izuna; mientras pasaba a su lado agregó, —_Haré_ todo lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

El menor se quedó en silencio, un breve escalofrío fue de la cabeza a sus pies. No dudaba, no dudaba que Madara haría cuanto fue necesario, sabía que su hermano era persistente y ambicioso, gracias a él estaban donde estaban esa noche. Sólo una pregunta rondó su mente lo que restó de la noche y por varios días más.

¿Qué sería _eso_ que Madara estaría dispuesto a hacer para conseguir sus ambiciones?

Eso ni Izuna lo sabía, era la persona que más conocía a Madara, pero muy a pesar de todos sus años de convivencia, el menor estaba consciente que había un recoveco que no conocía y cuyo tamaño ni siquiera sabía. Ambiciones personales tan grandes como su compromiso con el clan, tanta disposición a las mayores bajezas como para la más heroica de las acciones.

Entró a la casa siguiendo a Madara con una perturbadora realización.

No conocía del todo a su hermano.

* * *

El anterior de Madara no me gustó nadita ahora que lo releí, quería hacer algo con él pero no pretendía volver a meterme en tanta generalidad... así que aquí me fui muy, muy atrás. Creo que no hay mucho de la 'vida antes de las aldeas' en la parte donde Madara explica a Sasuke, retomando eso, supongo que eran como grupos nómadas y guerreros (algo así como las tribus germanas en los tiempos romanos), en este punto, los Uchiha ya eran algo más 'evolucionados' al tener edificaciones construidas en un territorio propio.

Tenía curiosidad por hacer algo con estos dos hermanos, muy distinto (y parecido a la vez) a lo de Itachi y Sasuke. A ver que tal les pareció... Madara, de cierto modo, es un bipolar, porque no es un villano en toda la extensión de la palabra... quería lo mejor para su clan, y lo traicionaron... agh, pura gente complicada.

Muy fuera del tema pero había que decirlo, esa muerte de Kisame estuvo más a su altura, dan ganas de escribir algo con ese flashback entre él e Itachi... extraño que esperaba algo más monumental, pero, je, me gustó.

Dicho eso, sólo falta dejar las gracias enormes y los miles de saludos por las lecturas/reviews.

...ya cerca del final.

Nos leemos!


	21. Sasuke II

**Ése que perdió todo**

_Nunca nadie me dijo que el dolor se sentía como se siente el miedo... la misma tensión en el estómago, el mismo desasosiego._ **C.S. LEWIS **

Sasuke se sentía pronto a enloquecer, aunque había aprendido a vivir entre sombras y que la paciencia es una cualidad clave en la victoria. Por alguna razón esa espera le estaba minando la calma, la oscuridad le jugaba malas bromas y el silencio parecía estar decidido a enloquecerlo.

Madara le dijo que esperara, que una operación como la que le había realizado no era de gravedad, pero que aún así debía ser paciente y guardar el reposo necesario para que 'sus ojos se abrieran a un nuevo mundo como jamás había visto'…palabras textuales del otro Uchiha, y que él no veía tan prometedotras, pero le bastaba con eliminar esas preocupantes consecuencias del uso excesivo del sharingan.

Por esa razón él seguía esperando, en esa húmeda guarida en donde que era como si se repeliera toda clase de sonido. Creía escuchar que algunos iban y venían, percatarse de pláticas esporádicas que se trababan aunque ninguna palabra había sido dirigida a él.

Ninguna había sido dirigida a él.

¿Acaso no se suponía que iba a ser protagonista en esa batalla contra Konoha?

Y lo tenían ahí, recluido sin haber sido informado de gran cosa mientras las grandes acciones se llevaban a cabo allá afuera.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el cuarto desconocido donde despertó después del cambio de ojos. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si eran horas, días, semanas… ¡odiaba ese lugar!

Dio unos pasos lentos, estiró instintivamente las manos al frente para guiarse y arrastró los pies para no tropezar con algo. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era, tuvo un escalofrío al pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida si no tuviese los ojos de su hermano… ¿Cómo se sintió Itachi la primera vez que quedó ciego?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos sobre su hermano, se concentró en sentir sus alrededores y guiarse con eso, pero él no era Karin ni ninguna clase de ninja sensor cuyas finas percepciones le dieran un retrato fiel de su entorno con base en las emanaciones de energía de las cosas, así que no pudo evitar chocar de lleno con algo que imaginó era una mesa.

Maldijo y azotó los puños contra la superficie, no gritó porque su desesperación aún no era demasiada pero eso no evitó que quisiera lanzar un chidori directo contra aquella cosa que se había interpuesto en su camino de ciego; la inseguridad de las consecuencias que su arranque de furia pudieran tener lo contuvo de hacerlo. Se quedó un rato en el piso, sintiendo con las palmas la superficie y recuperando la compostura; creyó que jamás volvería a sentir ese grado de desesperación, de impotencia y una sensación de inutilidad. Era ya poderoso, poseedor de la verdad y con una meta bien definida que sabía podía cumplir.

¿Entonces cómo esos momentos a ciegas lo habían alterado tanto?

Cuando era niño, tenía una sensación similar (aunque muy pequeña comparada con la actual) de impotencia por saber que parecía que no importara cuanto hiciera, jamás podría llenar las expectativas de su padre ni acercarse aunque un poco al pedestal donde Itachi había sido colocado como hijo predilecto. En esos tiempos su madre lo consolaba, lo animaba y le decía que él podía llegar tan lejos como quisiera, que bastaba con poner todo su empeño.

Ahora no había Mikoto que lo abrazara y le susurrara sus ánimos, él tuvo que ponerse de pie por sí mismo, mantener el equilibrio y buscar la ruta de regreso a la cama donde reposaba. Cuando al fin lo consiguió (después de otros dos tropiezos), subió los pies a la cama flexionando las piernas y pegándolas a su pecho, un halo frío lo había asaltado con esa sensación de vacío.

Una mano fue directo a su cabeza revolviendo el cabello y decidido a quitarse de una vez por todas esas malditas vendas que le estaban complicando tanto el momento. Se quedó sólo con la intención, inclinó la cabeza y aspiró hondamente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo… cumpliría su nueva ambición, su meta mayor.

Dejó escapar el aire contenido entre los dientes con una risa despectiva, pensando atrás en el tonto shinobi amargado que quería matar a su único hermano… había sido tan ciego, y sintió verdadera vergüenza de su pasado ser. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido de los planes de Itachi, ¡si el tonto de su hermano no hubiera creído tanto en él!

Levantó la cabeza relajando los hombros ya demasiado rígidos por la tensión que se le había ido acumulado en los últimos días. Se suponía que ya todo estaba bien, que ya con la mirada fija en el objetivo y los recursos para destruirlo todo iba a estar mejor… ¿por qué entonces se sentía así?

Ah claro… Naruto y su estúpida cruzada. Sonrió pensando en lo bien que se hubieran llevado Itachi y el rubio, los dos eran unos idealistas empedernidos… aunque el abismo que separaban las acciones y los motivos de cada uno hubiera sido un problema para trabar una amistad.

¿Amistad? ¿lealtad, unión, lazos, compañerismo, equipo? ¿equipo 7?

Definitivamente iba a enloquecer pronto, y Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi iban a ser en parte culpables, ¿quién necesitaba de ellos a esa altura de su camino? Pero tuvo que admitir que el reto de Naruto fue interesante, al menos el rubio ya estaba consciente que iba a morir en sus manos, Sasuke se había jurado que lo que no pudo hacer tres años atrás en el Valle del Fin iba a hacerlo en ese combate final que Naruto estaba convencido iban a tener. Le sorprendió que también supiera la verdad de que iba a morir en manos del otro, la única falla fue que clamaba que él también lo iba a matar…

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza al frente apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, sonrió un poco recordando las caras indignadas de Kakashi y Naruto cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura en dos ocasiones, ¿entonces qué más debía hacerse con la gente que estorbaba? Si tenían mejores soluciones que acabarlos, debían habérselas dicho antes, no hubiera tenido que pasar por tanto con Karin…

¿Qué habría sido de Yugo y Suigetsu? Se preguntó vagamente, se sintió satisfecho de que ellos habían cumplido su objetivo ya no había más uso para ellos, ni para Karin, ni Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Konoha, Orochimaru, Akatsuki… sus propios ojos. Tomar lo útil y desechar lo inútil.

Era lo que había hecho toda su vida, retomar lo que le servía y hacerlo a un lado, así era como había conseguido estar tan alto como estaba.

Bajó los pies mientras estiraba un brazo tanteando a su izquierda en búsqueda del vaso que estaba seguro había sido dejado ahí para saciar su sed. Los torpes dedos desacostumbrados al movimiento preciso al medir distancias, chocaron con él y fue volteado vertiendo su contenido líquido sobre lo que fuera que estaba debajo de ese vaso, ¿una mesa? ¿una silla? ¡no sabía nada!

Cerró los puños por enésima vez, dio un golpe controlado contra la pared detrás suyo.

No desechó a su familia, ésta le fue arrancada por la persona que había marcado todo su camino; tampoco utilizó a su hermano, Itachi lo envolvió en un juego de mentiras que lo habían llevado más allá de todo límite imaginado… Orochimaru no fue un obstáculo hasta que quiso adueñarse de él; el equipo siete no había desaparecido realmente de su vida, esperaban por él al momento indicado de su batalla; Taka tampoco fue destruido por él, Yugo y Suigetsu fueron bajas durante el ataque… Karin quedó en una posición comprometida en la batalla contra Danzou. Konoha aún estaba ahí, Akatsuki era quien le había recibido de nuevo.

Se puso ambas manos sobre los ojos aún ciegos a ese dichoso mundo nuevo clamado por Madara y Zetsu, debía realmente valer tanto como clamaban o también los iba a declarar sus enemigos por haberlo engañado.

Agotado mentalmente de las idas y venidas de su propia razón en su atribulada cabeza, cerró los ojos vaciándola de esos molestos cuestionamientos; para un shinobi avanzado como él no fue difícil. Se deshizo de las ansias, la desesperación, la molestia y el vacío, un ejercicio rápido de respiración puso todo en su lugar y lo dejó en el mismo estado letárgico

Esperando a que alguien fuera para monitorear su estado, para informarle lo que estaba pasando, que pronto iba a empezar la acción, que ya podía quitarse las vendas, para llevarle comida y agua… para preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Y siguió esperando.

Los minutos, las horas o los días que llevaba ahí se duplicaron y después lo volvieron a hacer… nadie llegó.

Se esforzó como nunca en no quedarse con ese pensamiento, en no dejar que el silencio del sitio jugara con sus memorias, que el frío y el vacío le recalcaran la clara verdad que no había nadie más ahí, que la oscuridad de su visión obstaculizada no le devolviera las imágenes de los múltiples enemigos hundidos en su cabeza, ni de los que no eran sus enemigos pero que él había declarado como tales… aún menos de la familia que esporádicamente le hacía sonreír con recuerdos incompletos.

-Es hora Sasuke, hoy comienza la acción. —Escuchó de pronto a Madara decir.

Se giró aprisa en la dirección donde había escuchado la voz pero no sintió ninguna presencia a su alrededor, no hubo ningún otro ruido. Se quedó callado esperando nuevamente la voz, no había perdido también la razón ¿verdad?

* * *

Mi intención era escribir algo cuando pasara algo con el personaje, pero llevo más de tres meses esperando y nadita, nadita; sin querer perder más tiempo y con algo de inspiración salió esta pequeña historia, Sasuke ya no me cae ni bien ni mal, algo muy bueno **debe** pasar cuando se entere que Itachi anda de regreso, si no... mi gusto por ella irá aún más en picada, auqnue la guerra está buena, el autor nos acostumbró a otras cosas...

Que hacerle.

Mil gracias por las lecturas/reviews, saludos y nos leemos!


	22. Shisui II

**Ése que comprendió el futuro**

_Cuanto más atrás puedas mirar, más adelante verás._ **Winston Churchill**

La luna era apenas una uña en el cielo, cubierta por la suave capa de nubes y sin emitir ninguna luz sobre el sitio donde estaba. Aunque no le era necesario, en ese momento no quería ver nada, porque en su cabeza se revolvían muchas imágenes y sensaciones, que le bastaba con eso.

Pero no importaba si no había luz natural o artificial en ese rincón de la aldea donde había hecho su refugio, su visión era bastante clara aún si cerraba los ojos. Sus sentidos estaban siempre alerta y el sharingan recién evolucionado era aún perturbador.

Echó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se recostaba, dio un largo suspiro con los ojos aún cerrados. Se preguntó si su amigo iría, Itachi lo había evitado los últimos días desde que supo que Shisui había hecho uso de la información que ese hombre presentado como Madara, le había dado al más chico.

Entendía que estuviera furioso, porque ambos se indignaron al saber la verdad que permanecía bien oculta por el clan, un secreto vergonzoso y sangriento que él había usado a su favor. O al menos, ésa fue la impresión de Itachi que no cabía de decepción cuando se halló confrontando el patrón inusual en el sharingan de su mejor amigo.

Pero él siempre había sido el más comprometido de los dos, a diferencia de Itachi que aún batallaba por definir su propio camino.

Se incorporó y colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, apretó los ojos y puso de nuevo las manos sobre su nuca. Se lamentaba de tantas cosas a esa altura de su vida, donde no lo consideraban adulto pero ponían inmensos pesos en él, y lo que le afligía no eran las responsabilidades sino que tuviera que debatirse entre su clan y su aldea.

Si pudiera tener ambas cosas. Pero había concluido que sólo podría escoger a una.

-¿Te arrepientes? —escuchó la voz de Itachi.

Levantó la mirada, seguía estando tan oscuro como hacia unas horas, pero distinguió a la perfección las facciones de su amigo, viéndolo con fuerza y desprecio, pero estando ahí que ya era un enorme avance.

-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? La vida que quité era importante para mí, ¿acaso estás molesto que no fue la tuya? —Dijo tratando de sonar divertido, pero la irritación en la mirada de su amigo le dijo que no le hizo gracia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Itachi siseó harto. —¿Para eso me pediste venir?

-No pensé que necesitara una razón para pasar un rato con mi mejor amigo. —Respondió, insistiendo en su tono disipado.

-Creo que ya no sé quién eres, —exasperado, el más chico expresó después de un rato. —Me hablaste de lealtad, deber y obligación, y parece que haces todo lo contrario, ¿no dijiste que un verdadero shinobi se sacrificaba a sí mismo para proteger la paz? Y vienes a acabar con una existencia sólo para alcanzar poder.

El mayor se puso de pie y miró de frente al otro, aún sonreía, —Tan listo y tonto a la vez, _primo_.

El chico se sobresaltó con las palabras y parpadeó varias veces. —Sé, sé que debes tener una razón para todo esto pero… ¿era necesario?

-Todo va a ser necesario Itachi, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, es por ti que sé todo lo que está pasando allá, y aún así, no entiendo como no lo comprendes. El momento de que elijas viene, el golpe de estado ha sido decidido, el tiempo de los acuerdos y las negociaciones se ha ido. ¿Qué lado eliges?

Itachi se tardó en contestar, Shisui suspiró sintiéndose más y más culpable por estirar más el tenso hilo que era la voluntad de Itachi. —Si fuera posible no decidiría. —Dijo finalmente.

Pero la verdadera respuesta no pasó por alto para el mayor, su amigo haría lo que fuera lo mejor, porque él era la mayor influencia en su vida. Itachi era un genio pragmático y realista, mientras que Shisui era idealista y leal a esas ideas. El más chico era una hoja en blanco, y el mayor un complejo manifiesto de principios y deberes, y con el tiempo, Shisui había ido pasando poco a poco eso a su amigo.

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo. —Shisui volvió a sentarse y extendió una mano para que Itachi lo hiciera también. —¿No traes algo de comer? He estado aquí casi toda la tarde.

Itachi le lanzó un envoltorio y se sentó malhumorado mirando al agua que pasaba cerca de ahí, no dijo nada y se concentró en eso tratando de hacer caso omiso del sonido del otro abriendo la comida que había llevado.

-¿Por qué me dices que soy el tonto? —Itachi habló cuando Shisui había acabado.

-Porque parece que no puedes ver más allá de tu enojo y frustración, el ataque sobre Konoha se dará, tú lo comunicarás e intentarás hacer todo lo posible por conseguir ese acuerdo. Sigues creyendo que la paz es posible cuando todos quieren la guerra. No sólo eres tonto, eres ciego e ingenuo.

Shisui no esperó que Itachi enfureciera por ser dicho esas palabras, lo conocía bien y en vez de irse por el lado emocional, buscaría el racional y preguntaría por qué, el respeto y aprecio por él, hacían que Itachi no tomara a la ligera un insulto.

-Tú eres al que aclaman por su compromiso y talento, el que quiere hacer mucho; yo, sólo soy el prodigio que están seguros les ha traicionado. —Itachi concluyó sin mirarlo.

Shisui supo que Itachi había entendido, que a pesar su madurez, era iluso no dejar su sueño infantil de vivir en paz y jamás tocar un arma. —Sí, muchos sueñan con fama y jamás la consiguen, tú la tienes y no la quieres, no tenemos lo que queremos pero tenemos que hacer lo que podemos con lo que poseemos.

Escuchó al otro soltar una pequeña risa entre dientes, —Hablas como Hokage, realmente crees en esa Voluntad del Fuego. —Itachi dijo aun con su sonrisa, después la desapareció y lo miró —¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

La pregunta de Itachi sonó a un ingenuo que esperaba que se le develara el futuro ante él, pero Itachi estaba convencido que Shisui había llegado a una conclusión del final de todos esos eventos, y como otras veces, no se equivocaba.

Shisui asintió ya teniendo las palabras para comunicar su idea, pero esperando que su amigo no captara todo lo que Shisui implicaba, porque si lo supiera, Itachi se negaría rotundamente desde el principio y entonces, todo sería más complicado.

-¿Qué haces con una peste que no puedes controlar?

-La eliminas. —Respondió quedamente el otro sin mucha sorpresa en el rostro.

Volvió a asentir, contento que el chico ya lo había imaginado y que ya se estaría preparando cuando la decisión fuera dada.

-Sé que tratarás de evitar que eso pase, pero tienes que ir asimilando que seguramente se negarán.

-¿Y quién será el exterminador? —Itachi preguntó como si Shisui tuviera todas las respuestas.

-Eso no podría decirlo, hay muchos factores porque me cuesta pensar que realmente quieran acabar con todos nosotros, hay muchos que ni siquiera blandirán un arma en sus vidas… y niños que pueden educarse de otro modo.

Itachi exhaló, Shisui supo que estaban pensando en Sasuke y otros niños (que si bien no eran muchos) que serían condenados a muere por los errores de los mayores.

-Pero las crías crecen y se multiplican. —Itachi concluyó amargamente.

Shisui se topó con un muro, no supo cómo interpretar del todo eso. Si Itachi aceptaba que dejando a los pequeños con vida sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se repitiera el problema, le recordaba que Itachi no era empático y emocional, mucho menos sentimental, se convenció que sería capaz de hacer arder toda Konoha para salvar a su hermano. Puso una mano sobre su frente, agradecido de aparecer en la vida de su amigo, porque lo ayudó a encaminarse y le evitó convertirse en un ninja apático que renegaría todo.

-Entonces sólo alguien que las conoce tendrá que hacerlo. —Dijo e hizo una larga pausa. —Pero eso no pasará todavía, hay mucho de qué hablar todavía. Vamos, sigo teniendo hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar algo más de comer en Ichiraku?

Apuró el paso, contento que había solucionado su enfado con Itachi y le había quedado claro que el más chico seguía igual de comprometido. Itachi caminaba delante, y Shisui veía las espaldas de su amigo sabiendo que había acabado siendo como todos los demás, al igual que su clan y que los líderes de Konoha, terminaría usándolo para cumplir sus objetivos.

Porque no le diría en ese momento que tenía bien claro que Itachi terminaría siendo el designado para realizar la matanza y que para adquirir el poder que le permitiera hacerlo, debería matarlo, Shisui lo obligaría a matarlo y hacerle evolucionar su sharingan, aún si tenía que usar su poderoso genjutsu, Shisui se aseguraría que el fatídico futuro que entendió se cumpliera, al menos no sería el peor de los escenarios.

Se adelantó al otro y le rodeó con un brazo, cumpliría su ideal de ser un shinobi que se sacrificaba a sí mismo por su aldea sin grandes honores o quedado en la memoria colectiva. No importaba morir por un bien mejor. Pero por ese momento, sólo eran él, su amigo y su hambre, la sangre correría después, ahora, había tiempo para una comida tranquila.

* * *

Sin querer que acabara el año sin actualizar... pero el manga que no se apura y no pasa nada con esta gente, ok sí, pero Sasuke hizo su super aparición y luego nada, Itachi lo mismo, Madara... bueno, falta ver que se confronten. Pero entre esta parte de la guerra, hizo reaparición Shisui, aunque no literalmente pero demostró tener más influencia que el que permitió a Itachi ganar su nuevo ojo... quizá el personaje no ha aparecido gran cosa de él, pero al final se deja ver que tiene una gran influencia en la historia, no sólo por ser responsable (según mi razonamiento) de las decisiones de Itachi, sino por el poder de sus ojos.

Me agrada y me desagrada trabajar con personajes que no están finalizados, porque puedes hacer toda clase de teorías locas, y luego resulta que sí estaban muy erradas. Como sea, mi pequeña idea, porque Shisui era el comprometido e idelista, e influyó en Itachi, que si bien no era un manipulable en potencia, parece que sí hizo lo que hizo por la influencia de su amigo.

Mil gracias para quien lea esto después de... un año y unos días de no actualizar.

Muy buen año, que sea mejor que el anterior y que de menos, se cumplan algunos propósitos.

Nos leemos!


	23. Los Uchiha

...

**Quienes controlan los fuegos de la guerra**

_Mirada de cerca, la vida es una tragedia, pero vista de lejos, parece una comedia._ **Charles Chaplin**

I. Los hermanos

_Sabía que iban a terminar tarde, Itachi no iba a permitirse el regreso entre los bosques plagados de quién sabe qué con su hermano, así que no tenían más opción que esperar. Sasuke estaba molesto y avergonzado de haber fallado terriblemente en el momento crucial, no estaba sorprendido que su hermano ya estuviera preparado para una situación así, y tuviera un plan alterno para cumplir la misión. Aunque no estaba molesto que Itachi no le hubiera tenido plena confianza, lo estaba porque no pudo hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido. _

_-Deja de mortificarte, aún tienes la oportunidad de mejorar mucho. —El hermano mayor murmuró._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, —No es justo, cuando papá sepa que casi lo echo a perder, no me permitirá acompañarte otra vez. —Dijo exasperado y mortificado al recordar cuánto le costó convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran acompañar al mayor._

_-No necesariamente tiene que saberlo. —Itachi dijo mirándole por encima de las flamas de la fogata donde se asaba su comida._

_El pequeño abrió bastante los ojos y fue a acercarse junto a su hermano, —¿Qué? ¿quieres que le mienta a papá?_

_Itachi parpadeó un momento, pero qué cosas se le estaban ocurriendo, ¿esperaba hacer de su hermano también un mentiroso como él? —No, no, no me refería a mentir, si no a decir sólo lo que deba saber._

_-Pero eso sería ocultar la verdad. —Razonó Sasuke._

_-No, padre no está del todo interesado en esta misión, querrá saber cómo te desempeñaste, es todo. —Hizo una pausa, —No te preocupes, me encargaré de esto. _

_-¿Entonces crees que me deje ir de nuevo contigo? —preguntó esperanzado, si había alguien que podía conseguir eso, era Itachi; su madre podía insistir que no, y si Sasuke explicaba, era casi un hecho que lo iba a arruinar._

_-Todo eso depende de tí, —Itachi decidió acabar con el tema, esa misión de control del Inoshishi era ideal para saciar la necesidad de atención de su hermano por un tiempo, realmente no esperaba que hiciera todo lo que Sasuke quería. _

_El niño se cruzó de brazos delante del pecho y miró con un gesto adulto la fogata, no dijo nada más, meditando las palabras de su hermano. Sí, estaba decepcionado que no hubiera sido de ninguna ayuda, pero también estaba orgulloso que, en esta ocasión no había arruinado las cosas o había terminado por complicar todo para Itachi como ya había pasado otras dos veces. _

_Después de un rato de repasar en su cabeza se puso de pie y miró a su hermano, —Cuando egrese de la academia y sea gennin, podré ir a más misiones contigo, cuando sea chunnin y después jonnin, mi equipo acompañará a tu escuadrón ANBU, no sé si quiero ser ANBU pero siempre podré acompañarte a misiones más importantes, y ya verás, estarás orgulloso de mi._

_Itachi se limitó a sonreír un poco y asentir, incrédulo que eso pudiera concretarse. Trató de imaginar el futuro en donde los hermanos Uchiha hicieran leyenda como lo hicieron Madara e Izuna, pero no pudo. _

_-Siéntate, es hora de comer y después dormirás, no aceptaré un no. —Tomó un pedazo de carne y lo depositó en su plato._

_Sasuke comenzó a mordisquearlo con entusiasmo, —Cuando sea mayor, podré ser yo el que haga la guardia mientras tú duermes, ya verás que voy a ser tu apoyo y no una carga. —Sonrió haciendo a Itachi también sonreír._

_-Seguro que sí, no podría ser que estuviera cuidando de tí, a pesar de ser un shinobi completo. ¿Sabes? También necesito apoyo. —Itachi también comenzó a comer. _

_-Tonto, cuando sea un shinobi poderoso yo voy a cuidar de tí. —Sasuke le señaló. _

_Los dos sabían que Itachi mentía, que aunque Sasuke fuera el shinobi más poderoso, el mayor seguiría viendo por él, y que Sasuke decía la verdad, el chico quería ser fuerte y devolverle algo a su hermano._

...

Ninguno vuelve a hablar, sin saberlo bien, están casi seguros que el otro ha recordado lo que pasó después del ataque al Inoshishi.

Sasuke no se avergüenza no saber qué va a hacer Itachi, se sorprende ver que está realmente dispuesto a olvidar todo por un momento y hacer eso que le prometió, dejará de ser un necio, y apoyará en todo lo que pueda a su hermano mayor, se hará a un lado si es necesario porque sabe que finalmente ha llegado el momento en donde su hermano lo necesita y no sólo quiere protegerlo.

Itachi ha desatado Izanami, no sabe qué le depara después de haber derrotado a Kabuto, no sabe si permanecerá lo suficiente en el mundo para hablar con Sasuke, espera que sí. Que pueda redimirse realmente con él y limpiar tantos errores como sea posible de los muchos que cometió.

Los dos hermanos fueron marcados para una existencia poco grata gracias a su clan, pero los legítimos Uchiha están dispuestos a pelear hasta el final para tener un único momento donde conciliar las mentiras y tragedias que el mundo los obligó a llevar a cuestas. No quieren ser mártires ni héroes, sólo quieren un instante donde poder dejar que el único lazo que los una no sea el odio, la envidia, las presiones de los líderes o ese apellido legendario, donde puedan recordarse que siguen siendo hermanos y que si uno no seguirá en este mundo, que Itachi se vaya finalmente con la consciencia tranquila, y que Sasuke reconsidere su vida, y decida sobre ella con sus propios principios y no los de los demás.

...

II. La leyenda

_-Creo que exageraste Uchiha, no debiste haber matado también a esos guardias. —Hashirama lo miró sin dureza._

_Notó también que Izuna tenía los ojos sobre él, su tonto hermano seguramente también pensaba que se había excedido por matar a más de lo que habían planeado. Pero se preguntaba si lo entenderían, si aún explicándoselo verían las cosas como él, estaba seguro que ni siquiera Izuna por ser Uchiha comprendía todo como él lo hacía._

_-Fue prevención, no creo que quieran volver a atacarnos. Fuiste tú quien dijo que era importante asegurar el terreno, Senju._

_Hashirama soltó una risa, —Sí, en eso tienes razón, con todos esos muertos tardarán en reformar sus fuerzas y no serán amenaza. Pero debes controlarte más para la siguiente ocasión. Konoha está comenzando, no podemos tolerar que se gane enemigos tan pronto._

_Habían pasado apenas meses desde la firma del acuerdo con el País del Fuego, la naciente aldea oculta entre las hojas avanzaba con paso lento y firme a emplazarse como un modelo para otros países, países que habían tratado secretamente de arruinar eso, y había habido mucho trabajo evitando esto. Justo en ese momento los hermanos Uchiha y Senju descansaban tras haber acabado con quienes planeaban una conspiración de ataque. _

_-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí, Hashi? —Tobirama rompió la silenciosa discusión de miradas entre los mayores, —hay una linda chica a la que prometí ver. _

_Hashirama miró a su hermano, —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? ¿Acaso quieres que te llame Tobi? _

_El hermano menor de Hashirama hizo una mueca y se puso de pie, —No, solicito el permiso para regresar a nuestra aldea, hermano Hashirama. Hay una actividad de primera prioridad que debo atender, ¿puedo irme?_

_Madara contempló a los dos hermanos discutir, miró al suyo que permanecía tranquilamente esperando a que el mayor decidiera que era momento de irse. Se dijo nuevamente que las cosas no debían ser así, el kage debía ser un Uchiha, no un inmaduro Senju, pero por ahora tenía que soportarlo, su clan había perdido demasiada gente valiosa y no podían arriesgarse a quedar con diferencia numérica frente a los muchos Senju. _

_-¿También quieres irte? —preguntó a Izuna._

_Su hermano sonrió, —Si crees que es momento, no estoy particularmente urgido por llegar. _

_Izuna se parecía a Hashirama, aguerrido en la batalla y sereno en los momentos de calma, cosa que Madara no lo era del todo, le costaba encontrar paz cuando las injusticias se estaban acumulando hacia su clan. —¿Por qué no dejas que tu hermano se vaya con Izuna? Supongo que estarás más tranquilo._

_Los dos Senju se detuvieron y el hermano mayor asintió, —Supongo que sí, no quiero que Tobi termine en un bar de mala muerte en el camino. Puedo confiarle eso a Izuna. _

_Izuna se puso de pie y asintió a Madara, —Si supones que es lo mejor. Te veré después entonces._

_Tobirama se alejó de Hashirama y señaló agresivamente a su hermano, —Sólo porque en verdad quiero verla, no soy un irresponsable, además, preferiría regresar solo, pero si no, supongo que de ustedes tres, Izuna es la mejor opción. Sin ofender Uchiha._

_-No hay tal, Tobirama. —Izuna respondió serenamente. _

_Los hermanos menores se fueron, los mayores todavía esperaron un rato. —Tu hermano es demasiado tranquilo, ¿crees que eso es bueno?_

_Madara sonrió con las palabras de Hashirama, —¿Por qué dices eso? Lo has visto pelear, mató a muchos Senju antes del pacto si no lo recuerdas._

_El primer Hokage movió la cabeza, —Sí, lo recuerdo, sólo decía._

_-Es tranquilo, pero no maleable o dócil, ningún Uchiha lo es, debieras saberlo. Mejor aliados que enemigos, dijiste, ¿no? —Madara vio como las palabras incomodaron a Hashirama, supo que entendía que a pesar de la tregua, él, Madara, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse doblegar, que no iba a dejar que ni su hermano ni nadie fuera a ser utilizado._

_-Tal vez ahora que haya paz, ellos pudieran llegar a ser buenos amigos. _

_-Quizá. _

_Madara finalizó con un tono incrédulo, dejando claro que eso no iba a pasar. Los Uchiha y los Senju serían aliados pero jamás amigos, la única verdadera relación fuerte entre él y Hashirama sería la de una eterna rivalidad, lo respetaba enormemente pero no lo quería como su amigo, era su rival y sólo él podía derrotarlo. Cuando llegara el momento en que los Uchiha pudieran revertir las cosas y dirigir Konoha, al único que combatiría sería a Hashirama, sólo él era su rival._

...

¿Es decepción?

No, no lo es, esa Tsunade no es ni la sombra de su gran abuelo, no es digna del apellido... pero bueno, sólo Hashirama era digno de llevar el apellido que pensó podía doblegar a los Uchiha. Ahora que ha demostrado no ser una completa inútil, supone que es cierto que los kages son los ninjas más poderosos de cada aldea, pero no dejan de ser una simple molestia para él.

Que Tsunade lleve sangre Senju, o que los otros kages sean buenos rivales, no los hace dignos de tratar de compararse con Hashirama. ¿Por qué tenían que traerlo de nuevo a la vida si era sólo para combatir a esos?

Recuerda que jamás fue capaz de estar conforme con su poder, que siempre quiso más, pero ahora que pelea sin gran esfuerzo contra la unión de kages en ese confuso mundo, se lamenta que lo esté desperdiciando. Está satisfecho que todos le conozcan y le teman, pero le harta que esos cinco crean que son capaces de derrotarlo.

Ahora que ve lo que pueden hacer los supuestos ninjas más poderosos, se confirma su idea que la paz debilita al shinobi; la ausencia de guerra hace que el shinobi no quiera ser tan poderoso como pueda, eso baja los estándares y casi cualquiera se hace llamar el más fuerte. Seguramente no ha vuelto a haber nadie como Hashirama.

Ahora sí puede decir que está decepcionado.

Kages débiles que quieren unirse y acabar con la guerra, ¿en qué piensan? ¿no ven que eso hará que sus aldeas se hagan débiles y cuando algún poderoso surja los aplastará sin contemplación?

Ingenuos ninjas de épocas de paz.

-Sólo tú valías la pena Hashirama, la pelea más grande y sé que no te maté cuando tú sí lo hiciste, ¿qué fue de ti? ¿También vendrás a confrontarme o es cierto que tu voluntad reside en estos tontos? Puedo sentir tu fuerza en mi interior pero no eres tú. —Sus clones se han posicionado delante de cada uno de los kages. —Mira lo que haré con tu voluntad del fuego. —Finaliza desdeñosamente.

Al menos ese hombre llamado Kabuto le ha traído a un lugar que vale aunque un poco la pena, el punto central de la guerra donde pueda hacer gala de los poderes del clan que fue despreciado, aunque aún se pregunta por qué no ve ningún Uchiha cerca. No importa, ya los buscará después, ahora solo quiere demostrar lo que ninguno quiso aceptar. El clan que controla el fuego es quien debió tener el poder desde un principio.

...

III. Ninguno

Sabía que no debió confiar en Kabuto, pero cuando vio ese cuerpo en el féretro no tuvo más opción. Ahora no está seguro de cuánto control tiene exactamente sobre la guerra que él mismo inició, toda la fuerza que el subordinado de Orochimaru aportó parece que se está poniendo en su contra. Sabe que ese infeliz ha tratado de ganar las bestias para su causa sin que él sepa.

Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Pero eso es poco relevante por el momento, las seis bestias siguen bajo su control y tiene a las dos faltantes al frente, está a un paso de completar el Plan Ojo de la Luna, eso es lo que importa.

Pero no puede quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de que Naruto es algo más que un jinchuriki, ah demonios, es la emoción de que está a un paso de llegar a su meta. Sasuke está listo, sólo falta poco para que él también complete su parte.

Es una pena que ya no lo llamarán Madara, fue un buen nombre, el nombre de un gran hombre, del Uchiha más grande, pero él será más grande. Más grande todavía.

Tiene que admitir que envidia a los sobrevivientes, o... difícil explicar, Itachi y Madara están muertos pero han sido traídos a la vida, Sasuke es el último vivo pero no durará así una vez que lo pase a Kabuto, eso lo sabe bien, tiene envidia que ellos hayan llegado a conocerr el uso avanzado del sharingan, cosa a la que él jamás pudo acceder, el mangekyo y el eterno no estarán a su alcance, por algo más que no tener a quien matar para poder despertarlo... porque no lo considerarán un Uchiha.

Aprieta los dientes mientras entrecierra los ojos, —Qué pena que tengamos que terminar así, vamos a demostrar que somos los más poderosos, —Dice forzando una sonrisa que nadie verá bajo la máscara, —Seremos los más fuertes y siempre nos recordarán.

No desperdicia tiempo pensando en lo que Madara le hará cuando sepa que se ha hecho pasar por él, ni cómo reaccionará Itachi al ver que en quien se apoyó no es quien dijo ser, o que Sasuke aún sigue creyendo que es. Los tres legítimos Uchiha y él. Ahora, tiene que derrotar al hachibi y al kyuubi para completar los nueve bijuus.

...

IV. Los Uchiha

Los cuatro Uchiha que combaten en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja están en bandos distintos pero tienen una característica común además del sharingan girando en sus ojos. Tienen lugares vitales en el curso que el conflicto tomará. Si Itachi y Sasuke tienen éxito la mitad de las fuerzas se vendrá abajo, si Madara derrota a los kages, la caída de los ninjas más poderosos de la Alianza Ninja vendrá a desmoralizar a la mayoría, y si ese enmascarado gana, el Tsukuyomi eterno será un hecho.

No todos se detienen a pensar que el trágico clan que fundó Konoha y murió por su causa haya conseguido tener lugar tan neurálgico en la guerra, pero otros siempre supieron que si no hubiera sido por la mano de Itachi, todo hubiera sido muy distinto.

Temidos y respetados por igual, el clan que controla el fuego trata de hacer su última actuación en el conflicto, por motivos y con fines distintos, la funesta y reducida familia aún agita los vientos de la guerra aumentándolos o disminuyéndolos sobre el mundo ninja que quiere paz.

Tal vez ellos no decidan el desenlace, pero al final, serán ellos los que puedan jactarse de ser el único clan que tuvo tanto poder decisión en la guerra, quizá, finalmente el sueño de Madara de ser conocidos por todos, se haga realidad, Sasuke encuentre una realidad que no sea falsa, Itachi halle la paz y ese enmascarado pueda hacerse un completo Uchiha.

Con el futuro tan impredecible como los fuegos que el abanico domina, pudiendo aumentarlos o simplemente extinguirlos, los últimos cuatro, no serán olvidados.

* * *

:D!

Acabé porque tenía que acabarla antes de que terminara detestanto que no puedo seguir. Sé que el manga está bien emocionante... o interesante, bueno tiene sus altibajos, pero ya se me hacía ridículo tanto tardar. Así que tomé la decisión de hacer simplemente como un homenaje a esos cuatro. De Madara, Itachi y Sasuke no hay duda, pero de ese enmascarado/_nadie_ entre tanta teoría, yo creo que es uno que tiene frustración o envidia o algo así con los Uchiha... no sé, ni tiene caso explicar.

Acabé todas mis historias! hace casi tres años que no podía decir eso, sinceramente es tranquilizador, para por si acaso me animo a escribir otra cosa no hacer malabares de tiempo tratando de acabar algo que parece eterno... justo lo que me pasó con esta historia, pero que finalmente está completa.

Haciendo a un lado las palabras sin sentido. GRACIAS a todas las personas que leyeron y/o dejaron comentarios... en estos casi... casi cuatro años de historia, estoy segura que es la que más he tardado en acabar.

**Haro kzoids, xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xX, C.C.-Uchiha Haruhi- KH, Claressa, Kusubana Yoru, Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm, DuLzee22, daphne-gabycoco, Hinamori Uchiha, Klan destino, Sheira Sibilla, fenix black y Hevith de Zar  
**

**Gracias  
**


End file.
